A Better Normal
by Fasnacht
Summary: A chaptered fic. Slightly AU in timeline. A Better Normal considers the changes that college will bring for both Jake, Sam, and their relationship. Fairly fluffy, but hopefully honest and heartfelt. Rating changed at the suggestion of a thoughtful reader.
1. Chapter 1

Maxine Ely hated doing laundry. She didn't mind gardening, or dishes, or cooking, but she loathed laundry. The process of washing and hanging it on the line or pulling it out of the dryer and folding it and sorting was just so monotonous. She was easily lost in thought during the tasks that came with doing was for her family, and often had to rewash items because she got distracted and let things sit. This week's sorting of darks and lights was no different.

Tossing a cream cardigan in the light pile, she recalled the day some months ago when Sam had pulled her aside after class at the end of the day and told her all about a scholarship she had heard about. "And you know he would only say "Brat, why do you gotta get involved?" and clam up if I mentioned it. Coming from you..." Sam said.

Sam's words were cut off by the scuffle of steps and the creak of the classroom door. Jen stood in the doorway and said "Sam, we're going to miss the bus. Besides, he wants to talk to you." "He" was said with a note of dislike that caused Max's eyebrows to raise. No lost love between those two. I wonder...could Jen and Jake be interested in each other? Is that where there antagonism stems from? The thought quickly vanished as she recalled the light in her baby's eyes when he saw the girl standing in front of her, and she smiled. Perhaps, I have been reading too many romance novels. She warmly thanked Sam for the forms and watched her go, knowing without a doubt that Sam would one day really be the daughter she had never had.

She picked up the T-shirt her husband had been wearing the day her youngest son had finally finished the application for a scholarship to college. Weeks later, after her initial conversation with Sam, that included days of badgering her son to come out of the barn and write the essays, the scholarship application was completed. Noting the hastily veiled emotion in his eyes as he signed the last form, she murmured, "You'll get invited to the interview, Baby Bear."

He was seemingly not convinced, as he rubbed the back of his neck and rose to place the papers in an envelope. "I wouldn't count on it, Mom. This whole thing was cooked up by you." What Jake didn't know was that it hadn't been her idea, it had been his lifelong friend's idea. Sam was like the daughter she and Luke had never been given and finding the scholarship information was yet another thing Max owed Sam.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the buzzer of the dryer, she tossed that load into a basket and plopped the next wet batch in its place. Bending to move the dry load to the folding table, she saw the polo Jake had worn to the interview. He'd worn it again to some event last week. As far as she could tell from his mumbles and short answers, the interview had gone well, though he had said "Damn Sam!" earning her interest as to why on earth Sam would be the cause of his ire. No matter how it went, they had yet to hear back from the committee, though the notice would be in the mail any day.

Max came rushing into the house with groceries and the mail six days later. "Jake?" she called, "It's here! Come quick!"

Kit called back from the upstairs someplace "He's out over at the Foresters' or something, Ma! And before you ask, I'm only inside because I'm expecting a call about a rodeo coming up next month."

Max smiled ruefully, knowing her second youngest child lived for the thrill of the eight second ride, though she could do without hearing about his next go. She said "Why don't you come down here to wait and help me with dinner?" She picked up the phone and punched in the number for River Bend.

"River Bend, Grace Speaking." came over the line. It was the warm voice of the Forester matriarch.

"Hello, Grace. It's Max. I'm wondering if you might know where Jake happens to be right now. He got a letter, and I'd love to be able to see what it says."

"Well, now. He and Samantha just came in, do you want me to send him home? He's welcome to stay for supper, and I think he promised to help Sam out with her math."

Max smiled. She knew that Sam did need any help she could get with math. It seemed that Jake had been roped into the duty. Of course, there wasn't much he would do for Sam, not that he ever said as much. A mother simply knew these things. "No, if you could put him on, maybe I can open it over the phone."

After a few seconds of chit-chat with Grace, Jake came on the line. "'lo?" he said.

"Jake, it's your mother, I saw this letter from the scholarship committee, do you want me to open it? I can tell you what it says, if you would like me to."

He agreed, and she passed on the news with as bright a smile she could muster on her face simply because she knew he was going to be so disappointed when she read what the letter said. "Dear Mr. Ely, We here at the foundation have never seen so many promising applicants in in one year..." Max began slowly.

He seemed to be very accepting, even slightly shocked for someone as impassive as her son, as she read the letter, and the phone called ended soon after. I'll just put in a cake, just in case anyone wants it, of course. Kit didn't say anything as he saw his mother reach for the red velvet that only Jake seemed to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick note: This is a chaptered fic. I have six chapters done so far. I don't have a clear ending. I was pretty sure it was going to be over with three chapters, but I wasn't done playing with their emotions yet. **

**Also: The things you ****recognize belong to Terri Farley. Sam, Jake, and their world are hers and solely hers. I'm merely playing with her creations, but I promise to put them back when I'm all done. Your suggestions are welcome, because I'm not sure when that will be.  
**

Jake Ely turned away from the phone. "What did she say, Jake?" asked his best friend.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he replied...

Her numerous protests were cut off as her Gram told her to "let the boy eat in peace! He'll tell you his news when he's ready." She paused for a beat and began again said "Well, are you ready to tell us yet?"

Jake just picked up his fork and began to eat. After eating as much of Grace's food as he possibly could, he consented to be drug out the door by the auburn haired brat he called his friend. She didn't let go of his arm until they got to the barn, and he felt oddly chilled at the loss of her simple touch, no matter how aggravating her thinking she could drag someone twice her size about by the arm.

She rounded on him "Well?"

He could play this game. "Well, what?"

"Don't you, 'Well, what?' me, Jake Ely! I want to know what your mom said and I want to know this instant."

"Well, I didn't win the national scholarship..." here he was cut off again.

"Oh, Jake. Well, that's all right. Those people didn't know what they were missing. You did so well at the interview. You'll find another way..." and she continued on but he really wasn't listening.

His mind was racing. "Well, you see, Brat. The thing is, I really didn't do so great at the interview. They asked me about my hobbies and about myself and I think I spent the whole time talking about you, Brat. Keeping you out of trouble, your passion for saving the wild horses, and how I seem to tag along on your adventures. I talked about living on a ranch, and somehow that led back to you. I talked about HARP and somehow that led back to...well, you."

He looked up to see her staring at him with some mix of shock and some other emotion he couldn't quite, didn't want to, identify. For once in his life, he saw her blubber, floundering for words. Jake was confused when she finally took one step forward, blew out a shaky breath, and said "What?!"

It was in that shocked what that he realized he had spoken that bit aloud. He was thankful for the brim of his hat, hiding the fear in his eyes. She spoke again, that voice that was at once his greatest torment and warmed a small part of his heart. "You do realize what you've just said, don't you?"

"Uhm, no."

"You just told me what I've been wanting you to tell me since you took my hand at the bonfire." She smiled, a smile of knowing, the kind struck fear into the heart of any man.

He quickly began to think. "What the heck is she on about? I'm not dumb, I know we've been closer some how. The hugs are a bit longer, the silences more meaningful and her banter more mouthy. She's after something and I have no idea what. What the hell do I say? Quick, think! Think!" Jake spoke aloud, "What? I haven't been keeping anything from you. Seriously, Sam."

She just smiled, a sort of glowy smile. "Why am I dissecting Brat's smiles? God help me."

Then, she spoke, "Why don't you think about it and see what you come up with? I'm going to talk to Ace now."

"But...Brat...I didn't even get to tell you..." Jake said, as he turned back to the house to bid Grace goodnight and head home.

Sam Forester was overjoyed. She finished her nightly chat with Ace and kissed the other horses goodnight. She ran into the house, but slowed with a glance at the sleeping toddler in her stepmother's arms.

Brynna smiled at her and asked "What has you so chipper there, Sam?"

Sam bit down on her grin and replied "Nothing much. Jake didn't have good news with the scholarship committee."

Brynna sobered, "I am glad you are so happy he won the regional competition. The national went to some real deserving kid, according to what he told your Gram about the letter. He needs the money for school, you know. I think, however, that the regional winnings will be enough to cover whatever he can't. Though he will have to get done pretty quickly."

Sam replied "I didn't know about the the fact that he was a regional winner." Sam scooped up Cougar as weaved in and out her legs and said "Goodnight, you two. I'm tired. Bedtime, Cougar."


	3. Chapter 3

**I noticed that I've gotten a few hits. I'm not sure you guys like this story. The start was a bit rocky, I know. In other news, I've written a total of 12,000 words in the last 48 hours of this story. I hope this segment (of which my notes ****describe as two chapters!) meet with your approval. Would it be too much to ask that if you read this, you let me know? I'm not worried about a review count, but I want to know how I can make the experience more enjoyable. **

**Also, anything you recognize is not mine. They belong to Terri Farley. The lyrics you read are "Wrong Side of Memphis" and belong to those responsible for making the song. The squashed timeline and any traces of OOC-ness are, indeed, my creation. **

Sam went to bed somewhat late, despite her tiredness. She couldn't believe what Jake had said. She knew, of course, that he hadn't really said it and she was okay with that. In her mind, especially with Jake, actions spoke louder than words. In that moment in the barn, she realized how much she was at the center of his life...how he put her above his own safety, even when they were angry and sniping at each other...how he seemed to open up to her and only, her, really. In that moment, she realized that Jake Ely, tormenter of her childhood, loved her. And in his own introverted and shy way, he had told her as much.

That she loved him back was no question. She did love him. Gram had pulled her aside a few months ago after a batch of photographs had been developed and told her in no uncertain terms that Jake would be going away to college, and that she needed to keep up with her photography and her horses and Jen, no matter how she wanted to cling to Jake.

Sam recalled becoming angry, and defensive, as well. She denied vehemently that she was focused on Jake. She simply saw lots of photo ops when he was around. She was a growing feminist, after they had read _The Handmaid's Tale_ in English. She didn't need a man to be the center of her world. And "Besides" she said, "Jake isn't a man. He's a friend. A good friend, and I will miss him, but we have our own lives. He deserves every experience he wants to have, and I'm his friend. I want him to be happy, even if that means him leaving."

Gram had smiled, and said "And you ask me to believe that you don't love him. And don't give me anything about not being "in love" either. I see things. I'm not blind, just old. You're nearly 17, Sam. The time has come to face facts, dear. You've loved him since before you knew what love was. That's okay, but please live your life before you make any choices you can't take back."

Some days after that talk, she stumbled upon the fact that she did indeed love him. There was no a ha! moment, no blinding flash of light, no angels singing. She just knew when she saw him with his coffee. She had swiped it from the table, and sipped it, knowing that it would be too milky and too sweet, took his teasing about getting her own cup, went to get her shoes, came back into the room and saw him talking with her Gram and thought "She was right, damn it!" and went about her day. If she was distracted, no one said anything.

Her musings were brought back to the present by a begging mewl and Cougar butting her hand with his head. By the time she had fallen asleep with Cougar nestled on her chest, Sam knew one thing for certain: _"Jake had better figure this out fast, before I have to hit him over the head with it. Although, imagine what I could do if I had to do that!"_

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Just because someone goes to sleep with a smile on their face, it doesn't mean they wake up that way. Case and point: Samantha Anne Forester. It was Saturday. She wanted to sleep. After the tones of her Gram hit her ears, she rolled over and fluffed her pillow. When her father came, she mumbled, that yes, soon would be time for...getting...sleep and rolled over again after kicking her feet.

Dreams and reality blended as the warm sunlight bathed her bed. She vaguely heard doors open and Gram saying that yes, company shopping would be great. Next thing she knew a hand was firmly on her blanket and pulling. She yanked back with a sleepy murmur.

"Brat. We're going shopping. There are chores. You've nearly overslept. Get. Up." Jake spoke, no longer the literal man of her dreams.

"Hmm. Sleeping." Came her voice under the pillows.

"Up."

"M'later."

"Brat. Horses and chickens don't wait on lazy girls to get beauty sleep. Wake. Up."

"M'sleeping." With that she rolled over for he had torn her covers away. "You ass! Give that back! It's cold! You're mean! Bastard!" Uncaring, she grabbed him around the middle and drug him down on the bed.

"Brat?" He queried. "What are you doing? No, no, I'm not your pillow. Up." With that he rolled over, looked down at her, and heard a gasp from the door. He looked over and grinned at her stepmother standing openmouthed, torn between laughter and sternness.

"Brynna, relax. She pulled me into bed. She's waking up now, though, before I take her out to wash her hair in the trough."

At this, the topic of conversation piped up "I drug you nowhere, you selfish ass. I'm up now. Get. Off. Me. I have things to do. See, look, Brynna, he's the one holding the shopping trip up. Dunno why he's blaming me."

Jake's brain shorted as he saw the sleepy look on her face and the snoopy shorts she wore. "What are you talking about...you...you..._brat_." With that, he got out of dodge, blushing and rubbing his neck as he brushed past Brynna. Sam merely laughed and shouted "And stop putting so much milk and sugar in the coffee! I think it's fried your brain!"

Three hours, some overly sweet stolen coffee, and some oatmeal found Sam in a much better mood. Gram had bowed out of the shopping trip saying she simply had to go help Mrs. Allen with something or other, though she had been quite vague. Saying nothing, Jake had taken the list, and Sam had taken the debit card with the budget for some of the dry goods and things they couldn't produce and hopped into Jake's truck.

"You cleaned your truck." Sam noted.

"Hm." Came the monosyllabic reply.

"This is a good song!" She began to sing "I've had this dream from a tender age/Calling my name from the Opry stage/I can hear it sing loud and clear/200 miles and I'll be there!" Jake huffed. "Bit more than 200 miles, Brat. Trisha Yearwood, really? Just because we live on ranches don't mean you have to be a walking cliché. I'm turning it."

Sam squeaked. "Don't you touch that dial. Here. Have some Queen." With that, she put in a CD that she found in his visor CD case. She didn't mind at all. In fact, she thought Freddie Mercury's work was amazing, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with her old buddy, now could it? They sat in companionable silence, listening to the music, until Jake reached the exit.

"Where did Gram's list say she needed? Let me look. Oh, just the grocery store."

Jake replied, "Alright."

A bit later, they had gotten a cart and had begun shopping. She made Jake push the cart, not that he would have let her push it while he trailed behind. He simply let her think she was making him do it. They selected the things the ranch couldn't grow or they couldn't barter for, paper towels, toilet paper, some flours and sugars for baking, and some frozen and canned goods that Gram simply liked to have about. They didn't have to talk much, and the silence was nice.

There were needed ingredients for spices and mixes that Gram fixed for use. Sam thought it was interesting that Gram had managed to produce such a detailed list. _It's almost like she knew she wasn't going to be coming._ Sam added some ice cream to the cart the only item purchased that was not on the detailed list Gram had provided.

She said "It's for Cody, Jake."

Jake replied, "Yeah. That's not your favorite ice cream, is it? It happens that you've eaten that ice cream since the age of 7, when you decided that mint was out."

She didn't say, but it was his fault that she couldn't eat it. He had told her that the green had come from the boogers that they used to flavor it, and no amount of coaxing on her mother's part, or a scolding for him from Max had swayed her belief that he was telling her the truth, mean as his intentions were. The thing was, she didn't have to talk, to tell him that story, because he had been there, and judging from the lazy smile on his face, he remembered that day, too.

The shopping was wrapped up quickly. The silence wrapped around them, broken only to organize the foods on the belt and heft them back into the car. As they were listening to Dolly on the radio, Jake's phone rang.

"I'm driving. You can answer." He instructed.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Sammy Darlin' It's your man Darrel here. Jake around, or did you steal his phone? Not calling any naughty numbers, I hope!" Jake's best male friend joked.

"No, Darrel. We've just been grocery shopping, is all." Here she broke off "Yeah, you can get over after the green SUV. Oh, he wants to talk to you."

Jake said "Speaker button's under the other."

She pushed it and his buddy's voice filled the cab. "Jakey, my man! What did your lady love think of your clean truck? You see that, Sammy girl? He ditched working on my car to clean out his truck. Mighty interesting, I think."

Jake spoke, "Needed doing. That's all."

His friend was not convinced, and neither was the girl in the seat next to his. When the car ended, and Jake was somewhat relaxed after Darrel had ceased to rib him and instead had talked about his car, Sam gathered the courage that had left her, and brought up the one thing that was causing tension between them. The words left her mouth before she could censor them.

"Have you thought about the fact that you told me you loved me last night?" Her words shocked even her, bold as they were.

"What? Sam?" Jake was glad all he had to do was drive in a straight line. He didn't think his brain was functioning properly. He couldn't believe she had said that.

"You love me. You said so. It's okay. Nothing has to change. I know change is hard for you. You just don't have all of the facts. You don't know that I care for you too...that I...love you...also...too..." She blushed deeply and fiddled with the radio, settling on some random radio station playing something she didn't care to hear, really.

It was her silence that his mind began to spin. _"She loves me. But do I love her as seems to think I do?"_ His mind swirled with memories, with actions, with things he could never say, never find the words or the voice to express. The fear in his chest as she fell, the joy in seeing her cuddle the cat that he had given her, in seeing her hold the brother that she once had told him she longed for. Feelings and images ripped through him, ending on the elation that she loved him and the confusion that he hadn't seen it. He hadn't seen it, and he was dying to look into her eyes and see if he could see what he heard so plainly in her tentative voice, now that she had told him. He was completely humbled. She had taken this risk for him. And while she poked fun at his shyness and his fear of change, the same flaws were embedded in her. He knew this, and he was floored.

_"Why didn't she tell me?"_

He wanted so badly to kick himself. It seemed that around her, he lost his famous filter, the ability to stop his rampant thoughts from spilling and that very thought was again verbalized. People thought because he didn't talk much, that he didn't think much. They both knew that nothing could be further from the truth, but it was only around Sam that even a tenth of the things he thought became words.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't tell me. What makes you think that I knew how you felt, that I knew how you would respond? What makes you think that I would risk you, risk whatever we are?"

"Brat, now isn't the time..."

She broke in "No! I get it. I understand. You're going to college, and I'm just the friend, the awkward pest you're leaving behind. Whatever."

_Shit, Shit, Shit. No. No._ "Brat. Sam, all I meant was that...we're in the truck and now...isn't the time." He needed to see her eyes, to hold her when he told her. He needed the contact, and she did, too. This was the only way that made sense to him. He planned to tell her her deepest secret once in his life and it surely wasn't going to be happening sitting in his truck with some duo singing about crying into their beers.

Her voice, once so lovely, was caustic, "Because you can't walk away. We're nearly home, no need to stay and help with the groceries. Just go, Jake. I get it."

He sighed, "I'll explain when we get back...I...Please. _Please. Sam._"

She shifted against the window and said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I can't tell you how pleased I was yesterday. I got my first author alert. I thank the person who did this, even though I hardly feel worthy of such high ****praise. I have another 11 chapters written, but I'm strongly considering ending this fic here and marking it complete. What do you think? **

**I will update the author's note on this chapter, no matter what I decide so you know. As always, these characters are not my creations, although their current romantic dramas are indeed, products of my imagination. For cannon Sake, check out Terri Farley's novels. **

Back at River Bend, Sam grabbed as many of the bags she could lift. Her mind was fuming and her heart was broken. She was at war with herself. No one was in the kitchen when she entered. There would be be no buffer between her and Jake. She began to toss things in the fridge and came upon the bag of ice cream. It had melted, as it was all over outside of the carton. She threw it in the sink, and began to sob. She turned on the new faucet her father had put in, and twisted. "Fuck!" She screamed as the skin on her hands contracted with burns. Her skin felt tight and raw, as raw and as broken as her sobs and the holes in her soul.

Jake rushed in, saw he sobbing and clutching her hands and she screamed "Don't think I'm crying over you. Don't think I'll ever, ever, ever, cry over you. I'm crying because my hands are burned and my ice cream is melted. Melted. Ruined. Ruined." She had slid to the floor in front of the sink and punctuated each of the last words with a rock against her Gram's pristine cupboards.

He nodded, somewhat warily, and got the first aid kit. She tried to clean the burns herself, but couldn't. She had to let him tend to her, much to her shame. "Hurry up so you can leave."

"Leave?" He wondered. "You're in no shape to talk, but we need to, Brat."

"Yeah, well. What is there to say? I made a fool of myself and told you something you had no desire to hear. End of fucking, sad, miserable, story."

"You want to hear a story? Fine. Let me tell you a story. There once was a boy who loved one girl. Yes, one girl, with every fiber of his being. She was messed up and crazy, and she toddled after him as soon as her legs could carry her across the ranch yard. She got in the way when he was trying to hang out with his brothers and do boy things. She laughed when he ignored her. She made him play with her horse dolls..."

Here she waspishly interjected "They were model horses, Bryer horses, you know."

"Look, do you want to hear this or not? Right. One day, this girl was hurt. The boy nearly died knowing that it was his fault that she was hanging on by a thread. In that hospital room, that boy decided that he would cowboy up like she had told him to and protect her always, care for her always, because in his boyish mind, she was his and a man protects his family.

He had borne the teasing from his brothers, who hummed the wedding march and took photos of him playing with dolls and shit. After she was hurt, the teasing stopped, not that he minded it, she just had to think that he really did. And when she was sent away, the boy was broken. Gone was the young boy who spoke up more and who felt all was right with the world. My, his mother was so worried, Sam. He barely ate or slept for weeks. It took him years to figure out that the world was only right when she came back and was there because his promise to love her, to protect her, to find joy in her joy had never diminished. It grew, Sam, and consumed him. Those people were, are, us. And you have to ask me if I love you, when everything that I am and ever will be is because of you."

She was crying anew. And he looked into her eyes, and saw all the love he had ever known was wrapped up in her glowing green eyes. She laughed on a sob as she wiped away a tear with her gauzy hands, "Jake, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once."

He spoke once more, running his shaking hands through his hair, "Then listen to a little bit more. My biggest secret is this: I love you, Brat. For always. I have since before I could name it. And despite the fact that things don't have to change, they're going to. They're going to."

Sam broke the distance between them, with a choked "Thank God" and pressed her trembling lips to his, only to taste both of their tears mingled together. She tried to grab his shirtfront with he guazed over hands and couldn't. He broke the kiss and her hiss of pain and smiled as broadly as she had ever seen when she began to laugh. "You love me. And God, how I love you. And now we have no ice cream and my hands hurt like hell, and we cried, and I'm sitting here, and..."

She broke off from her ramblings and asked him "You know I'll love you always?"

"Mhm." One sound was all it took. There were back to normal. No, a new normal. A better normal. She was in his arms, and all was right with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay. You convinced me. The narrative isn't as tight in the new chapters. You were warned. **

**As you know, none of this is mine. Except the mistakes and the silly plot. At the advice of a thoughtful reviewer, I have edited some things to make a T rating more fitting to this story. As far as the advice on Jake's brothers, I took it in the spirit I hope it was intended and changed some things up in the newer chapters. I will go back and edit the old ones for continuity at some point. **

**Lastly, I beg of you, readers, don't take me seriously. My writing isn't meant to be serious or compete with cannon writings. **

**As always, I am thankful for your input and support. I never expected this sort of a response. **

The next day, Jake was with sitting with his family. They had gone to visit family, and were piled into the van his mother still kept around for...well, he didn't care why. His mother was there, as well as three of his older brothers and so was his father. This next conversation he started was important. It seemed all of his important coversations happened in the car. He just hoped he didn't screw this one up. Well, that last one hadn't ended so badly, he mused as he recalled the massive changes that had taken place in his oldest relationship.

Quinn spoke loudly "What the hel-heck is up with Jakey back there?"

Nate joined in on the ribbing "Ey, it looks like Baby Bear is pretty _distracted_! What's new, Jakey-poo?"

Brian hooted. "You're a poet and you don't know it, man! Good for you. Good. For. You."

Jake had had enough "Shut up, you losers!"

Quinn, ever the troublemaker, "Mom, Baby Bear isn't using his nice words!"

His mother sighed, and spoke, "The lot of you are grown men. Act like it. Now, care to tell me what has you all tied up in knots? Or should I ask who, Jacob?"

Luke grasped his wife's hand and said "I think you know who, Max. The real question we must ask is why Jake is calf-eyed over young Miss Forester. I haven't seen that look on his face since she knocked Quinn into the compost pile."

A short interlude took place where the entire family recounted Sam's activities at the age of five. By the time they stopped debating the finer points of the tale, by which time Jake had tuned out and was thinking of going for a ride, they were back at Three Ponies and Jake was so close to the barn he could feel it.

A look from his mother stopped him. "Jake, we need to talk. Help me start dinner. Witch can wait. Come on." With that tone from his mother, Jake was powerless to disobey her. She handed him a bowl of peas to snap and sat down the table with him. "You told her then? That you loved her?

He was shocked. "You knew?"

His mother laughed deeply. "What do you mean, I knew? Jacob, everyone knows. Except you and Sam. I've known since forever, Jake. You two have been together so long, you just haven't realized it. Who is the first person either of you talk to every day? Who is the only person who can tolerate you when you're sick or you've broken something? Her first thought has always been you, Jacob. You can't tell her you know, but Sam was the one who found that scholarship. She's so in love with you that she's willing to see you leave to make your dreams come true. You get each other in a way that I've never seen, Jake."

Quinn interjected as he came in the kitchen to raid the cookie jar, "Yeah, man. Have you ever seen yourselves? You fricken' cuddle, dude. It's sickening. We all gag behind your backs, even Sam's family. It's crazy how blind you people are. Lucky for you two, you have me around to fix things right up. I take Visa."

Jake huffed, "Screw you, Quinn." Quinn flipped him off and nearly choked on his milk as dual realizations hit him.

"Oh, Baby Bear, you're going to wish you had never said that. Know why? Because you have a job, big boy. You've got to talk to Wyatt. And you have to go through the refresher course wth Dad now that you've got yourself a serious girlfriend. Oh, this is going to be so great. Mama, we got an baby carrots in the house? You know, for him to practice putting a..."

He broke off when his brother threw a bean at him. "Well, I guess using a baby carrot as a replica is rather misleading for poor Sammy. We can use a q-tip. Or a toothpick!" With that, Quinn scarfed another cookie and left as Jake hurled an isult after him.

His mother caught him looking out the big window above the sink. "Go for a ride. Maybe go see Sam, huh?" she laughed. "But, first, baby, listen. You know you're planning to go away to school. Don't make that girl promises you can't keep, and please, don't take from her anything she can't replace. I know you love her, and I know you both probably are going to wait, but life happens, baby. Don't take away your chances, or hers, to build lives for yourselves because you spoke too soon or acted to rashly. And you know, too, that there are ways to do _things_, to reach a certain end goal without-"

"Mama, we're nowhere near...All you need to know is that nothing has changed. I love her. You know I always have," her son asserted.

"I know, son, but now you have the option of acting on that emotion. Things have changed, Jake, and all I'm asking is that you act smartly. Now get going. And call if you'll be late!"

He picked up his hat, and kissed his mother's cheek and left, flipping off his brothers as he walked to the door.

As he saddled Witch and rode over to River Bend, he thought about things his mother had told him. While talking about his emotions made him extremely uncomfortable, he owed Sam the respect of dating her openly. He never wanted her to feel hidden and he was just plain tired. Tired of not being able to touch her when the sun hit her hair or she was laughing and sopping wet from a dip in the La Charla or spitting mad because she had to be awake far too early. He was tired of Jen shooting him dirty looks when he shut down any attempts for some guy to meet his Sam.

Oh, she never paid any mind to the losers at school. She was too involved in all of her horses and their plights and Jen, of course. And him, as well, he supposed. She was his, just as he was hers, and he wanted the ability to say that.

He knew that there redefiniton of their relationship might cause some trouble with Wyatt. His boss was her father, and no father likes the idea of some guy feeling up his only daughter in the barn, no matter how long he must have seen this coming. There was a rightness that he'd only just discovered, only just felt, and he was willing to face Wyatt's anger and fear to have his blessing. He only hoped he could play it cool, and act calm. Sam had agreed to dating, and only dating, and he would honor that.

As he got Witch into the stall at River Bend, and settled her in with a good brushing and some water, he heard Wyatt's voice. "Witch? Oh, hey, Jake. How are things...?" asked the windblown rancher.

"Fine. I need to talk to you though."

"I thought we worked out that stuff on the..."

"No, Wyatt. It isn't about work." He picked up a different comb for Witch "It's about Br-Sam."

"What wild scheme is she up to now?" He took off his hat and ran it through his cropped hair, sighing.

"Dating me. I mean, I want to date her. If you...agree." _Play it cool, Jake. If only Quinn could see me now. _

The hardened rancher's body language shifted "And how does Sam feel about this?"

Jake was quick to answer "If you mean, being together, it was Sam, who...who started things. But if you mean my asking for your permission, she knows nothing. She'd skin me alive. When I asked her, she said it was offensive, that she could make up her own mind about being with me."

"And do you agree with her?" Wyatt seemed to be reigning some reaction in, God only knew if that was a good thing or not for Jake.

"Yes, but I want your blessing. I want to you to know that I love her, that I want to be with her. And I want your support. If you say no, I will wait 'til she's 18, and then we can do as we please. But if you say yes, I want to keep on bein' her...hers."

"You know that I would trust you with my life, Jake, but this isn't my life we're talking about. This is my only daughter. Sam is Lou's daughter. Sam's worth ten of me, at the very least. You can date her, but I'll be watching."

"Wyatt...I..."

He held up a hand. "Jake, I'm really proud of you for coming to me. We need you here tomorrow for that project."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is STILL not mine. I also would like to say one thing, though I swore I would ignore it, but I will say this: there is significant precent in fanfiction and even in the novels to refer to Maxine as Max. I am willing to post links. However, what I am not willing to do is listen to reviewers who curse at me and call me stupid. I am many things, but I assure you, I'm not often stupid. If the reviewer wants to ****enter into a dialogue to help me make this story better, I'm certainly willing to listen. I only type this here because they left me no way to reply. I apologize for anyone who isn't this person having to read this. **

**On to bigger and better things, though. Thank you for your support. It makes my gloomy academic lifestyle somewhat fun. I thank you. **

From that moment, Sam's life changed. After throwing a throw pillow at Jake for acting like she was a cow to be bartered, they settled down into the drama that is everyday life. Chores still had to be done, math homework had to be tackled. She still rankled Jake by sneaking out to see the Phantom. It just so happened that sometimes, Jake was there, too. It seemed the Phantom was a bit more accepting of Jake now that they were dating. It made Jen goggle at her when she said that that was the Phantom's way of blessing their relationship.

Sam still hung around the Three Ponies as much as she ever did. Max was like a second mother to her, filling some of the void that even Gram could not. For the life of her, she could not figure out why that two weeks after the conversation with Wyatt, Quinn came in and threw a toothpick at Jake. Jake told him to fuck off, but that seemingly fuled Quinn's glee. When Sam asked Max what her sons were talking about, Jake turned beet red and carried her out to the barn before Quinn could tell her. This only allowed Quinn to shout "Safety first!"

Jen was supportive, in her own way. She still complained about Jake, but she did occasionally take him up on rides home from school with Sam. Sam rarely drove home with Jake, even though at first it was a battle. Staring out the window of the old yellow bus, Sam thought back to their original discussion of the issue.

Weary and sweaty from the bus, Sam trudged into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of lemonade. Just as she began to sip it, a voice broke into her relaxation.

"Could've been home half an hour ago if you'd gotten into the car." Said the boyfriend with the protective streak from hell.

"Why would I do that? Want some pie?"

"Naw, I already ate. Why? Because it is the normal thing to do."

"Normal?" _This ought to be good, _thought Sam.

"Yes, Brat. Normal. You might not see it, but when someone, me, offers you a ride home in a nice, airconditioned, safe, truck and you instead choose to take the long way round, and get home later and tired, it is wrong."

"Why is it wrong? I get to spend time with Jen and I don't get clingy. Win-Win, see?"

"Brat, when it comes to your safety...don't worry about being...clingy. And tell Jen she can ride with us if she keeps quiet about Slocum."

She carried her finished plate to the sink and rinsed it to wash later. As she turned around, she found herself lifted on the counter next to the stove, with Jake standing in front of her. "Where'd you get ideas about being clingy?"

"It's reasonable for you to want time, and for Jen and I to need it, too. I don't interfere with Darrell's obsesssion with that car or your time with him."

He nose was beneath her ear, "Hmm."

She shuddered as his hand went to open the top buttons on her overshirt. "Yes, I'm keeping up our...seperate interests, and it's a good thing and...and.."

"Brat? Stop talking."

Lost as they were in each other, it took the babbling of a two year old to cause them to seperate. and the voice of his mother calling "Sam! Cody and I went to the library! I picked up that novel you wanted." Nearly seperated as he brother came into the kitchen, he tugged on Jake's pant leg when Cody demanded to be picked up and cuddled his head against Jake's shoulder.

"Tired, buddy?" His voice must have suprised Brynna, as she looked a bit shocked.

"Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs, doing something or other to her hair."

"Hm. Jake, why is Sam's hairband on the floor?"

Cody, in his infinate wisdom, piped up "Kisses! Mwah!"

Some time later, after chores, the Foresters and the lone Ely sat down for dinner. Dinner passed without incident. That is, until Sam began her nightly ritual of washing the dishes. Jake had been roped into drying them.

"Have you seen reason, then, Brat?"

"I'm the one being reasonable."

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

At this, he fell silent, and simply rose his eyebrows at the next retort.

"Am too!" she tried again, more vehemently.

"Sam. Really?"

"I really am being reasonable." She replied.

"Sakes, what are you two, five and seven? What's the trouble?" Asked Grace, with a smile.

"Jakey here wants me to ride in the car after school."

"Yes?" Quiered her Gram

"And _Brat_ prefers to ride that unsafe bus, talking about Slocum instead of in the safe car, with me."

"We talk about you too! Sometimes." Jake scowled at this.

Gram laughed, "Be that as it may, you're going to have to work this one out for yourselves. You might have to give a little."

And so Jake had backed down, after a haltingly slow discussion on the matter. He saw what girl time meant, even if he could not fathom it. Sam agreed to ride in the car at least once a week, or when Jen wanted to. It annoyed him that he would have to be nice to Jen, simply to see Sam. Especially since he was her friend long before Jen was. That remark earned him a scowl from Sam. So he did what anyone would do in this situation. He kissed her.

"Oh. God. Earth. To. Sam." Jen cried.

"What?" said Sam, even though she could not hide a smile.

"Oh, don't deny it. You would be thinking of _him _at a time like this."

Sam was confused. "A time like...Oh, right. Ryan invited you to go to see his mother."

"When she goes to London on business we're going to spend a few days there, seeing the sights and visitng her." This was said as though Jen was summarizing something she had spent the last ten minutes talking about.

"That's exciting."

"I just feel like this is a huge step for us. You know, meeting his mother. I know it seems sort of silly to you, but this is a huge deal, Sam. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Jen, why would it be silly to me? And it's okay if you don't go, you know. I'm sure Slo-, I'm sure Ryan has no intention of rushing you."

"I thought it might seem silly to you, Sam, because you know Jake's family. You are his family. You'll never experience what I'm going through, the whole "oh, I hope they like me" thing because you've had that in the bag for nearly 20 years. His mother lets you call her 'Max" instead of 'Maxine' and only the people that are really close to her seem to do that. I'm almost envious, even if you are dating the biggest jackass in the county."

Sam laughed. "Hey!" She sobered, and became oddly contemplative, "And who is to say I'll never go through that, Jen? We're not married, not even really all that serious. There might a string of boys before I settle down. And anyway, this isn't about me. You do what's best for you, Jen, and I'll support you. Screw Rachel, and do what's best for Jen, okay?"

"Oh, Sam. You and I both know that ass isn't going anywhere. You'll see. I'm always going to be right about this. As far as my trip, I don't care about Rachel. I'm going, because I couldn't believe my parents are going to let me. It might be my one shot out of Nevada. I'm going, even if the former Mrs. Slocum turns out to be an evil witch."

"Only if you promise to bring me back something." She paused and opened her backpack "Want an orange slice?"

The rest of the bus ride passed as they discussed their horses, and the happenings at the respective ranches. They knew that soon Spring Break would be upon them, and in that week, their workloads at home would only increase. Sam knew that she had better get started on her portion of the HARP workload, being that she was again going to be a conselor. Setting those thoughts aside, she thought about the papers burning a hole in her bag. They were the entry forms for a phtography competition that ended when school started next year. She had plenty of time, she decided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers, thank you so much for reading. As you know, none of this is mine. I wasn't going to post this for a few days yet as I'm not sure how I feel about the interaction with Cody. What are your thoughts? I am posting this now as a guest asked for more, so here it is, warts and all. I wonder, would someone be willing to PM with me about some plot lines I am considering? As always, your review brighten my workaholic lifestyle. **

Four weeks and 12 hours later found Sam in her second, well third now, favorite place. She was sprawled under her her covers, deeply asleep. Her sleep was distrubed by the dog and Cody coming into her room with his favorite toy. It was a dog he could pull around, and it emitted the most awful sounds disguised as music. "'am! 'am! Up!"

"No, baby. It's sleep time." And it was, being that somehow he had gotten out of his new toddler bed. "Want to come up here?"

He seemed to consider the matter, and came closer and consented to be lifted up into her bed. He brought the toy dog with him, and cuddled into her side. Blaize followed, and huddled by her feet. She needed to be up soon, but there was no way she was giving up on the last bit of sleep. It was Spring Break, after all and they were leaving tomorrow for the spring cattle drive. She knew she would be riding drag, and she wanted just a few more moments of sleep before she got covered in sweat and dirt and dust. No matter how much she loved being under the stars, her bedroll would never replace her comfy, warm, bed. She wrapped an arm around her tiny brother, and sank back into sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Cody was poking her in the side. "Hm, sleeping, Cody. Go find your Mama or Daddy."

"S'ake!"

She was up. "Cody, let's try again. Jake." Here she streched out the J. It seemed he could only make the "S" sound needed for Sam in front of Jake's name.

"S'ake!"

"Right, Jake."

A new voice interjected "Why're you calling my name Brat?"

Cody giggled. "I'm not! We're working on saying your name correctly, aren't we, Codster?"

"Hm."

"We were! Come on baby, let's go find Gram." She crawled mournfully out of her bed and shrugged on a robe. Forester tradition usually required she dress before coming to the table, but Cody's arrival had loosened the expectations and Sam intended to take advantage. She needed coffee.

"Gram" she said as they shuffled into the kitchen "Somebody wants breakfast, I think." She blinked, twice. "Where's Brynna?"

Gram rose to fix Cody a plate. "She had to go to a training for a work thing, remember. She won't be back for a few days. Didn't you agree to stay behind with Cody on this cattle drive?"

She vaugely remembered such a conversation. She was working with Tempest a lot, though, so little beyond the minimum of school and her work with the horses stayed cemeted in her brain. "Right..."

"It'll be easy. You need to go into Darton for his library group, and his play group at church. Brynna should be back before anything else comes up. You'll be fine."

Sam was not convinced. Gram had placed a cup of coffee in front of her, lovely, plain strong coffee. Or so she thought. After a deep sip, she found it to be milky and sweet. Her expression changed, and Jake noticed the look of shock on her face as he quickly added fixings to the cup in his grasp. He had switched their cups. _Jerk_. She scowled and stuck her tounge out at him and smiled.

"I'm going to get dressed." She rose and turned away.

"How do you want your eggs, Sam?" Gram said from the stove.

"Scrambled's fine."

"Hurry with getting ready, then. They'll be done soon."

"Alright. Thanks, Gram."

He finally spoke, as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Brat. Nice slippers."

Jake laughed as those bunny clad feet stomped up the stairs.

The day passed quickly in preperation for the cattle drive. As Sam was doing a once over of some of the needed items in the tack room, Jake came in hefting a saddle. He placed it on a rack as she spoke. "Everything set for your family for tomorrow?"

He turned back to the door and flipped the lock. "It appears so." Sam joined him by the door and found herself pressed back into the wall. He legs bumped a bucket, so she shifted to the left, right on the door. Her spine only just missed the door knob.

"In a hurry for something, Brat?" There was that lazy smile again.

"It appears so, doesn't it?"

That was the last word spoken until a while later when she pulled back and ran a hand through her hair. "Dallas was waiting on you. We don't have time for this."

"He went into the house to talk to your Gram."

"I'm sure they're just talking." Her tone belayed her statement.

"Only you would bring your grandmother right now. You're crazy."

"Love you too. Now go back to work before you get yourself fired. Your boss can get pretty angry."

"Tell him he should lock his daughter up, then."

"Shut up. If he knew how close we got...he might."

He pressed his lips to her hair and backed away, returning to work.

The next morning found all of River Bend bustling with work. Gram's wagon was packed, the horses were prepared and a huge breakfast was consumed. Sam sighed whistfully as she looked at Cody. She considered resenting Brynna's departure for all of a moment. Sure, there was nowhere she loved to be more than in the saddle with the open earth around her, the wind blowing in her hair. But that wasn't the cattle drive. The cattle drive was dusty and full of backbreaking work. She knew that it was vital to their livelehoods and so she gave her everything to it. She wanted to be the most help she possibly could be, and if that meant staying behind with the baby, well, then, that's what she would do. It was time for her to cowgirl up. Besides, she should have lots of time to rest and get some photograhs taken of the ranch.

Only hours later, Sam could have cried at her earlier suppositions. How could one small, barely verbal toddler take every ounce of energy she had? It simply wasn't fair. He wanted to be held, and then he didn't. He wanted to go outside and see the chickens , which was good because she needed to go collect the eggs, but as soon as Sam got within five feet of even the most docile hen, Cody wailed as though the world was ending.

Cody didn't much like the lunch she made him, and refused to be set down in order for Sam to eat her own lunch. It wasn't as though he was bad, or poorly behaved, he just was unsettled, it seemed. Sam was at her wit's end. By the time Cody decided it was time to fall asleep, she decided to send a text message or she would expire. Seconds later, she realized anyone she could talk to would be insanely busy on the cattle drive, or in London. Jen had gone to the UK as she had planned over this break from school, and Sam knew not to expect to hear from her for several days.

When she finally got Cody off of her, she decided to start on that list Gram had posted to the fridge. She had never realized all of the work that went into keeping the house and everything under Gram's perview under control. She was scared to leave Cody alone, so she didn't go to the barn. Instead, she put some laundry through and did some of the dishes that couldn't be done in the breakfast rush. She was thankful that most of the barn chores were reduced, as most of the horses were away. _Yet another thing to do at some point. _ Of course, the running water woke him, so she decided to distract the fussy toddler with taking some photos. _I don't understand him! I don't know how to make this child happy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long delay. Reality demands too much of my time. None of this is mine, and I'm so thankful for your support. Now, I've got to get back to reading Cicero. I'm planning to start a crazy plot point next chapter. Any guesses in reviews that are close to being correct will get to read the chapter before it is published. Please guess. I'm a bit worried about turning this into a soap, but I will stop short of that amount of silliness. Much love. **

The next day started and passed in a blur, and by evening, Sam would have given anything to be choking on dust and sleeping outside. She had hauled him to his play group and to reading group all in one day, and was beyond tired. In a rush of insperation that must of been borne of desperation and exhaustion, she exclaimed "Max never goes on the cattle drives!" In a flash, she had Cody cleaned up and buckled into the seat of the truck and headed over to see Max. Never before had she been so glad of the fact that she had been driving since applying for the emergency liscence during her stepmother's pregnancy. By the time she pulled into the ranch yard, she could have wept at the light shining from Max's homey kitchen. She parked the truck and took him out of his seat. Of course, he was calm and happy now that they were here.

She opened the screen door and went inside asking "Max?"

"Sam, honey, that you?" spoke Sam's surrogate mother.

"Yeah, Max. Me and Cody."

"Hang on, I'll be there in a second." A moment later, Max came in holding some knitting. "How are things, honey?"

"Honestly? Awful." She looked away to settle Cody with the crackers Max placed on the table. "I can't understand him and he's so fussy. I'm tired, Max. It's only been, what, a day and a half, and I'm totally wiped out."

"Sammy, he's confused. He's used to being around all of your family, all of the time, and it's just you and him in that big house. It's probably quiet and his daily routine, as hard as you've tried, is messed up. You're only really about with him in the evenings, usually."

Sam just sighed and took tea cups out of the cabienent. "I just...forgot that I was going to be alone with him, and I didn't even think to ask how to do some of the things he likes. I don't understand human babies. I'm never going to do this for myself. I'll stick to foals, thanks. God, I wish Brynna was here. Who schedules a training the week of the cattle drive, huh?"

Max schooled her expression, somewhat suprised at Sam's aversion to motherhood. From the outside looking in, she seemed a natural with babies, equine or otherwise. "I know Brynna wants to be here, but she loves you, honey, and she's trusted you with your brother. You might not understand him, but you love him, right?" There was a nod from the other side of the table. "You'll come to understand through patience, and simply loving him. He's not really all that different from a foal, honey." She grinned, and contiuned. "There is no reason you can't manage for a few days. If the dishes aren't done and the wash gets behind, who cares? Don't try to do everything. Focus on the things you need to do, keeping Cody safe and fed and yourself sane, and the rest will fall in line. It's only a few days."

"It's just...it looked so easy." Sam admitted sheepishly.

"And not very important, huh? It's just as much work to manage the house as it is going out with your father, honey. It only looked easy to you because you've been looking at Grace, who has been an expert at ranch life since before I was married. And you've seen Brynna, whose sole responsibility in the home is that baby. For the next while, you've undertaken the work of two extremely capible, efficent women. They're some big shoes, Sammy."

Cody began to babble excitedly over something, perhaps the cat that had strolled into the room. The next while they spoke with him and enjoyed his happiness.

Maxine spoke tentatively "Sam, what are your plans? For college and things?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've enjoyed my photography, and working with the school paper. Maybe I'll do something with that. I want something that I enjoy, you know, as a career. And it would be nice, if I could make money on the side. I could do freenlacing or taking photographs for publications. I really want to live around here, though. I know that. It depends on how a lot of things go in the next few months, really" She spoke softly, and quickly.

In truth, Sam was taken aback at the coherence of her thoughts about her future. She hadn't given it much worry, she thought. She wasn't like Jen, who made lists upon lists of colleges she wanted to apply to with long range plans and goals and potential graduate advisors and Vet schools. It wasn't that Sam didn't care, she did. She just didn't feel she was at a place yet to make those decisions for her life.

"Sam, I'm really proud of you. Carla at the guidence office has expressed worry that you didn't really open up to her last term." Max said.

Sam was silent. She wanted a life, here, among her family and friends and her horses. Her time in San Fran had taught her that home really was where the heart is. And her heart was here. She had seen enough of the world outside of Darton to know that there was no better place to live, to build a life. Although, she wouldn't mind showing Jake some of the things she had seen in her trips with Aunt Sue, who often traveled for her job. But why should she tell some random woman anything?

Max tried anew "Have you thought about any colleges with Journalism majors? Or are you going for art, do you think?"

"Either, as long as Jake picks a decent school."

Max handed Cody another cracker, as at some point, he'd gotten fussy and demanded to be held by her. "Why should Jake's choice have any bearing on where you go?" Maxine tone was somewhat befuddled.

"You see...he's...we're deciding where to together. I'm only really a year behind him and it makes sense, that if we're going to go, we're going together. We've never done much of anything apart, I don't want to start now, you know?" Sam smiled.

Maxine hesitated. She wanted so badly to ask what Sam's intentions were, where she saw things going, but intrinscially she knew. She knew she was looking at his wife, even though she wasn't yet, and she would do nothing to push or pull them together or apart. It wasn't her place. In the end, they would decide, and it seemed they had. "How did you decide that?"

Sam smiled thoughtfully, and spoke "It was simple. I told him even before we were dating that where he went, I was going. He seemed pretty relieved, knowing him. I can't imagine him functioning with out me. He wouldn't speak."

"Sam!" Maxine laughed.

Sam shrugged, and took the baby, kissed his fluffy head, and said "What? You know it's true. I can't change the truth, you know."

"Ah, well. Why don't you go and sit in living room for a bit? I'll bring you some soup or something. We can see the news for a bit before you head on home."

"All right." The girl shifted her brother and stood.

"Sam, you know I love you, right?"

"I know, Max. I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**If you're still reading, I hope you're having a great Valentine's Day. My day consisted of going to various doctor's appointments, so I thought I would spread some love by giving you the next chapter. I expect reactions to the topic introduced in this chapter, but it seemed somehow apropos given today's date. Further A/N at the bottom. **

**As you know, none of this is mine. I love reviews, but more than that, I love the outpouring of support I've gotten. It has been a blessing far more than I ever imagined. **

Fifteen minutes later, Max carried a tea tray into her living room and found Sam and Cody cuddled into the recliner. Both were sound asleep. She'd just have to call River Bend and see if things could be handled by the cowhand who'd stayed back.

An hour later, her phone rang and it was Brynna, frantic because Sam wasn't answering. Finally she had called the bunkhouse and was relieved to find her children safe and sound. Brynna, of course, had no way of passing that message along to Max's son. If she had managed to contact her husband with the spotty cell phone reception, he didn't pass the fact that Sam was at Three Ponies along.

It was nearly ten a.m. and Max was having a lovely time with Cody. He really reminded her of Brian at his age, quiet but stubborn with a happy disposition that was only shaken by feelings of unease. He hooted "S'ake!" as a the group of Ely men climbed the stairs after settling their horses. Presumably, there were there for a midday meal before heading out again to finish working with the cattle.

Entering and giving a hello to his mother, the youngest Ely scooped up the child, who pressed his fluffy head into his windblown jacket. "Hey, Codster. Where's your sister?"

The toddler said "'am?" and began to look around for his sister.

"She's in the living room." noted Nate, who stopped conversing with his parents and brothers abour lunch in order to inform his brother of his best friend's location.

Jake walked out to the living room, and saw Sam curled up in the recliner. He was at a loss for words at the emotions that ripped through him as he beheld her. He'd been gone a few days and he wondered with some trepedation, _"How will I manage a whole year without her?"_

Contrary to his brother's opinions, he was no fool. He knew exactly how he felt about her, and he'd tried over the past six weeks or so to tell her, and to show her. He was committed to her, he realized, as he had been since that day in the hospital. He lifted her from the chair and sat down. Sam woke slightly, only to mutter his name and burrow into his chest, much like her brother did.

"Brat, I think we should get married." Jake whispered this.

"M'love you. Get married later. Sleeping now." Her groggy voice spoke. A moment later, he head flew up from his chest, the reddish strands billowing about her sleepy face. "Married? What the hell are you talking about?" She looked furious, and sleepy. It was funny. When Jake smiled, she hit him on the back of his head. "Explain. Please."

He rubbed the spot her small hand had conected with and blew out a breath. "Brat, it makes sense. I'm not saying today, or even tomorrow. Maybe before I go away to school."

She was half asleep and confused "How does this make sense? You're leaving! Why would you want to leave a wife behind, rather than just..?"

He cut her off quickly. "I want you to know that I'm committed. I want things to be settled for you to come out to school with me Can you imagine Wyatt letting us alone at school?"

She looked pensive "No, but...Jake, we'd need his consent. And I don't think he'd give it. And a wedding, so quickly." She didn't elaborate on how impossible putting something together would be. He wouldn't care. She thought back to her 12th birthday. She'd planned the whole thing for months. She hadn't wanted a 13th, because everyone had one of those. Sam was determined for it to be wonderful, and Jake had poked fun at her plans.

His voice was firm, "I don't care about any of that. We can make this work. I'm 18. You'll be 17 by the time I...go" He fell silent. "Didn't Wyatt emancipate you, when you left to live with Sue?"

She spoke "He did, but how could we go behind his back, Jake? There's no honor in that. You know it, and so do I."

"Please, Brat. Think about it. Please."

She climbed off of his lap and sighed "All right. I will."

When Sam entered the kitchen, Max was chopping up something for the salad she was preparing. As Sam was leaving a short time later, Max wrapped her arms around Sam and Cody and hugged them to her. If it lasted a second longer than usual, no one noticed.

Jake walked her and Cody to the car. As he tightened the buckles of the carseat around Cody's squirmy body, Sam spoke. "You can talk to my father. On second thought, I think we should do it together."

When the baby was secure, he turned towards her and spoke. "I think...that will be best." Although it did not fit with his orginal idea of how the conversation would have gone, having Sam there were certainly negate any sense Wyatt may have about them not being honest about what they wanted to do.

Sam spoke "But we really need to talk about what we want before we do."

He opened her door on the other side of the truck and gestured for her to enter. At that moment, Cody began to protest his confinement. Sam entered, started the truck and looked at Jake. She spoke anew "I'll call you, later tonight."

Hours after a long conversation in the barn, well, long for Jake's standards, Sam was sitting in the swing on the porch. It was chilly, but she needed the open space to think about what he had said and her own feelings. He had logically pointed out a solution to each concern she had voiced, but at the end of the day, she knew how they proceeded from here was entirely her choice. Could she really do this? Marry him, before they had even had a real chance to know one another? Of course, even as she thought that, she realized how stupid it sounded. _I know him. _And she did, she knew things about him that no one else in the entire world ever would, because she had been there with him. Her mind churned and she thought about how Aunt Sue had impressed upon her how much young people changed. _What if we change, and it doesn't work out? _She realized that she was already faced with this issue, no matter they defined their relationship.

Nevertheless, Sam was conflicted. She sat for another two hours, thinking. At the end of the night, when the darkness shifted and she felt the dead of night shift into place, she rose. As she walked up the stairs, she considered her options. By the time she fell into bed, she was no closer to an outcome that she was totally comfortable with. She knew she needed to talk to Jake again. She briefly considered emailing Jen, but she knew that nothing Jen said would make any real difference. She needed, at the end of the day, to make this choice on her own.

When she said as much to Jake the next day, he disagreed. "Brat, don't you think we should just talk it out?" His reasoning, though he didn't say it, was this: he knew Sam was seriously considering what he had said. If she wasn't, she simply would have ignored the conversation last night and moved on like nothing had ever happened. The fact that she brought it up was telling. Even more telling was the idea that she was concerned that it wouldn't work out in the long run, which meant she was past the stage of considering if a marriage was a good idea to considering how they could make it work. It might seem small, but he knew it was a huge distinction, one that made him feel light and heady inside.

She did a double take. "You want to talk something out? As in a long drawn out conversation? With our families?"

"Yeah. I think it will be good."

**What did the Pennsylvania German pastry behind this keyboard do there? What do you think? Too soap opera like for your liking? Remember, a decision is a process. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Two chapters in two days! That's pretty cool. We're heading for some major plot points, so I want to get the exposition out of the way. The end is a sneak peak of the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"And then what happened?" Asked Jen, four days later. They were riding out to talk privately. It wasn't exactly an easy environment at River Bend and Sam had been dying to talk with Jen now that she had returned from her visit.

"Oh, God, Jen. It was horrible. Max was resigned, Luke was stunned, but...Dad. Dad just refused to hear us. He kept shaking his head. Then...he asked...if I..well." She made a curved gesture, unable to form the words that had shocked Jake. "That didn't go well. Luke was furious. Said that Dad had said that he raised his sons without honor. Jake spoke up then, and I was suprised. He really...was calm and logical. But Dad said he simply could not agree to a marriage. He said it wasn't so much about my age, though I thought it would be. He said that he wanted more than living in Darton all my life for me."

Jen gestured for her to continue, with an impatient noise.

"But then when I explained it was so that we could go to college together, that we could be together there, he clammed up again. Finally he said that my mother...would have wanted me to live my own life. It just went on and on for a long time. No matter what we said, it was rebuffed. Even Luke seemed to agree with Dad, dispite his anger at Dad. It just fizzled out. And now my house is so tense."

Jen couldn't hold her questions back "And so what will you do? You don't need your father's consent, you said. Will you marry him?"

"I'm not sure, Jen, what to do. I don't even know if Jake wants to marry me. He was so adamant before, and he's backed away. I don't know. Tell me more about your trip."

The rest of their ride was taken up with Jen's effusive praise of the UK. She loved visting the city. She had brought Sam back things from Paperchase and a sweater with a horse on it from some shop with a woman's name. Sam couldn't totally recall the name of the shop, but Mrs. Slocum had loved dragging Jen all over the city into shops she considered perfect for her, shops that her own daughter wouldn't step foot into, Sam gathered. It wasn't exactly Sam's style, but Jen had found it funny to bring back a horse themed item from London, being that it was a city. Sam didn't know why, but it made her smile. The stationary from Paperchase was adorable, but the exchange rate made Sam feel slightly guilty. At nearly 1.6 GBP per dollar, things were expensive. Sam hoped that Mrs. Slocum had paid.

Soon, though the ride had ended. Sam had spent the time alone on the way back thinking about the situation. Even though it wasn't what Wyatt would have wanted, Sam knew, Jake was still working at River Bend when she got back and began to untack Ace and Sam knew they had to talk. Wyatt was not directly interacting with Jake, but he was apparently out, as Sam couldn't see his truck. She made a sort of noise to get Jake's attention.

He looked up. "Hm?"

Sam couldn't think of what to say. Her mind was whirling. "Do you regret this?"

"Regret...what?" He seemed honestly confused.

"Asking me to marry you. You know what I'm talking about." She was upset.

"No, Sam. I went to see my Grandfather and he told me to meditate on the situation. So I have. And I might have seemed distant, but why...would you ever think that I regret you, us?" His hat was pulled low but his hestiancy revealed much of what he was feeling. "I know you could do a thousand times better than me, but...Remember...when I told you that I felt like my world had been pulled apart when you left? How can I go to school without knowing that I've given you all I can and made sure you can come with me."

She smiled. "So this isn't some jealousy thing, some trust issue we need to go on Dr. Phil for?"

Jake looked up and huffed. "Look, you gonna marry me or not? I'm tired of carrying around my grandmother's engagement ring with me all the time."

Sam caught a box that came flying over the horse that seperated them. Ace shifted uneasily. She opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring inside. It wasn't made of gold and diamonds, but was a cool metal, with a filigreed band. The center stone was a deep red, that was offset by ever smaller diamonds and the same red stone. It was simple, but breathtakingly lovely. She had seen the way his late grandmother had gazed upon it with fondness all of her growing up years, and Sam had loved to sneek peeks at it when Mrs. Ely had taken it off to wash dishes. Grandma, as she had insisted Sam called her, loved that ring.

Jake spoke "They're garnets. Symbolize deep friendship and enternal love, basically. Grandfather offered it to me because he knows...that's that what we have, Sam. Marry me."

Ace was forgotten as Sam came bolting out of the stall and threw her arms around him. His hat fell to the ground, and for once, he didn't bend to pick it up.

Sam made a watery sound. "Okay."

He paused "Okay?"

"Yes, I mean yes."

Jake grinned. "Okay."

Ten minutes of staring at her hand as she set up Ace for the night and being wrapped in Jake's arms brought Sam back to reality. She knew she couldn't wear the ring in front of her father, at least not until they spoke to him. Jake knew this and had removed a chain from his own neck. It was longer than Sam would have liked, and masculine, but had been a coming of age gift from his brothers. Sam loved the chain he slipped her ring on almost as much as she loved the ring because he had worn it for several years with pride. It had been a painful moment, removing the ring so soon. The chain was her solace, as it was warm from his skin as she slipped it over head. Her ring soon became warmd, the garnet pressed into her chest from the long chain. When she tucked the chain under her blouse, Jake's gaze had followed it.

Sam spoke quickly, though softly "I'm sorry to have hide this. It isn't my choice. Dad'll come around in a few days."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, folks! Two chapters are being uploaded now, because if I leave it like this, you might freak out on me. I don't want that. You should know that I've hit the 30,000 word mark on this story. I am excited, and I hope you are too. Please review. I don't have a number in mind, but if you review quickly, I'll upload even more faster than I plan to do so. **

Jake couldn't believe how wrong Sam was. Three weeks later, on a warm Saturday, he'd wasted no time in telling her as much as they fixed fence. "You going to admit it?"

She wiped her brow. "Admit what, exactly?"

"How about that you were wrong and that Wyatt still hates me?"

She scoffed. "He doesn't hate you. He just..." She twisted the wire, using her weight to force it the way she wanted it to go. "We need to do something."

He moved down as they prepared to fix the next hole. "What, exactly?"

"How should I know?" Her shoulders slumped. "I thought you'd have an idea."

"Let me think on it. How's the HARP stuff going?"

Sam proceeded to tell him that one girl had been selected so far, a girl in and out of the foster system in Tempe Arizona. She had a lot of street smarts, but wasn't good with connecting with people. It was hoped that by connecting with the horses, people would soon follow in time for her to start her second year of high school. They were considering a set of siblings from Las Vegas and a boy from Georgia, but their applications needed more information. The teen had tried to elope, but was caught by his irate mother. Apparently, there was a fued between her and the girl and it was a huge issue.

Jake asked questions and the conversation flowed until he paused, and began to speak "Tell me again, what did that boy try to do?"

"He wanted to elope with his girlfriend because his mother didn't want them to be together. Guess he thought they could force the issue." Sam didn't see what this had to do with anything, but then she thought, and said, "Wait, you're not serious? You're serious? Elope?"

"Seems a good idea as any." He was calm.

"A good idea as any! Dad will go nuts!" Sam nearly yelled.

"Least he won't object to an engagement, then, Brat."

"No, just a marriage." Sam scoffed.

"Well, then it's taken care of, and we can wait to tell him whenever."

"Are you scared to tell him, Jake?" Sam quiered softly.

"Scared? No." He paused " I only know that you have a year left here and I want things to go smoothly for you. At the same time, I don't want him tell us what to with our lives, Sam. You keep saying we have to make these choices for ourselves. The elopement would be..." He finished lamely.

"Squarely on our terms, you mean?" At his nod, she continued, "No, I agree. I really do. If, and this is a big if, we do this, how are we going to pull it off?" She paused, "Wait. No, not with the pole, keep going there. I mean, you have that college athlete scholar visit thing coming up, don't you?"

"The honors induction, yeah. You want to come?" He really wanted her there. He was allowed to bring one person, and it stood to reason that it should be the person most important to him.

"Yes, look. Where do we drive by on the way?" She grinned.

His look when he recalled the route was priceless. He grinned. "Knew you were the smart one, not that girl you hang out with."

This earned him a glare. "I still think we should try really hard to bring him around, but if we can't, then this trip is our fallback."

"I know, Brat. I'm going to try to talk to him again. Alone. We'll see."

She twisted the last wire. "I think we are done! Let's load this stuff up then we can head back. I'm tired, want to get done early today."

"Brat, please tell me you aren't going to try and find that horse of yours." He sounded as tired as she felt.

"I haven't seen him in ages. He is important to me, to us. I won't forget him, ever." She repeated the litany that he'd heard thousands of times over and over. He still felt that the Phantom was a danger to her, and he couldn't stand that.

Back at River Bend, Grace plied them with drinks and pie. All was well, until Wyatt entered. The mood shifted. Sam caught a look from Jake. She tried to be convincing. "Gram, please come and look at my curtains. I think you're right, I need to clean the windows, but I can't get them down."

"Sure. I'm glad you want to keep that room clean. Let me grab a bucket." Gram headed up the stairs to the cleaning closet and her room. Once there, she said "Now, Sammy, what's so important that you drug me up here, then?"

"I really do need to clean my room. And Jake wants to talk to Dad about...everything." Sam finished, summarizing their whole life in one word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, folks! Two chapters are being uploaded now, because if I leave it like this, you might freak out on me. I don't want that. You should know that I've hit the 30,000 word mark on this story. I am excited, and I hope you are too. Please review. I don't have a number in mind, but if you review quickly, I'll upload even more faster than I plan to do so. **

Down in the kitchen, Jake spoke after a tense moment, "Want some of Grace's pie?"

"Don't see as I need you to offer me food in my own house. Unless you want to take that, too." Wyatt was angry. Jake tried to explain but got nowhere. The next twenty minutes were spent in much the same way as their last discussion had been. Jake was become frustratred, nearly ready to get up and walk away. He tried once more.

"Look, I know you think Sam is your last connection to Aunt Lou. But, that's not true. Yeah, we're getting older but..." He paused as Sam came down the stairs. Grace had sent her for some windex.

"Dad, what he means is that just because we want to make our own life together, it doesn't mean that you won't still be a huge part of it. I'm not going anywhere right now, and when I do, I want to go and face the world with my best friend. That's all. We're still us." Sam spoke.

Wyatt looked up at her, and saw her anew. "Sammy, we've gone over this a thousand times. While I don't understand, I know you growing up. I just don't want to know about it like this. I never thought I'd have to face this day without your mother. She knew this day would come. I just can't face this right now. I'm not saying okay, I'm not saying no, I'm saying if you're sure, you're sure. I can't stop you, can I?"

"No, not really. We have to make our own way." She tried to be gentle, "But your support would mean a lot."

"It seems you've planned your course, then. I just regret that I rasied a daughter who knows what she wants. Why can't you stll play with dolls?"

"Daddy, they were Breyer horses, you know." She repeated herself, as she had weeks ago.

Wyatt spoke again, ending the conversaton, "I guess I'm telling you that I trust you both. What you choose to do with that is up to you."

Three hours later, Sam and Jake had finally finished their work. In all their conversation in that time, she hadn't said what she wanted to know most. "What do you think my father was saying, Jake?"

"That he trusts us to make our own decisions." He spoke.

She replied, "I heard that part, but what does it mean? He's been so awful, Jake. I don't get it. He married Brynna. It's not like he thinks marriage is evil."

"Sam, apples." Jake replied gruffly.

"Dude, this is so not apples and oranges. Even Darrell thinks he's strict."

"Darrell thinks anyone with half a brain is strict. I'll tell him as much when I go to help him with that car tonight. And it is different. You're his daughter." He ended as if that explained everything. But Sam couldn't help but feel as though there had been no resolution to this whole thing.

Riding out with Jen the next day, Sam said as much. Jen didn't think she should marry Jake. After all, in Jen's estimation, Jake was an idiot. Sam listened as Jen talked about her thoughts on the marriage and her own relationship with Ryan, but she was really lost in thought. Sam knew what she wanted, what was the best solution. It was important to Jake that they be married when he left, and she agreed. She didn't have a problem with waiting another year, but the benefits would outweigh the challenges, and after a year of marriage, what could her family say about them going to school?

Sam knew that, to an outsider, the whole thing would look like some hot mess dreamed up by some soap opera writer. But to her, it was the culmination of one her deepest rooted dreams. Not be his wife, but to face the world with him at her side. To go away and know that the one person who had always been there for her would always be there no matter where she happened to be or what she happened to face.

She had no choice but to break into the monolouge when Jen started talking about children. "Jen, who in God's name said anything about children?"

"No one, but you know and I know that if you do get married, that they'll happen." Jen spoke matter of factly.

"Yes, Jen. Ten years from now. After college. Once we're settled. We're not going to be stupid when we do marry and decide to be together because there's a certificate between us." Sam asserted.

"Oh, Sam. You watch. It's only a matter of time before...Well, you know you'll end up with one of those huge families that they put on TV." Jen laughed.

Sam replied, "Uhm, no. I'm fairly certain we'll be lucky to have one or two. In ten years."

Sam and Jake had known, even before they were a couple, that children might become an issue. She had asked Gram to take her to the doctor a year or so ago because things weren't right, weren't on time, like they should have been and she'd basically been told that her body didn't operate on a schedule like most women's, and she would need to plan and work harder to actually have a child. It wasn't a horrible thing to hear, but for Sam, it was hard to deal with. She knew that planning and medication could help if it came to that, but it was somehow still hard to handle. She had never told Gram what they'd said, as she couldn't bear the idea of anyone going into the room with her. So she faced it alone.

Later that day, she'd gone over to Jake's to work on her math work. Half way through, he took the pencil from her hand and said "You okay?"

She'd been angry. "Why do you have to be perceptive today? Just leave it alone. Alone, just like I'm always going to be."

Jake had been confused at her outburst, but he'd simply rubbed the back of his neck, moved his hands forward, paused, and then wrapped them about her as sobs shook her body and the story came pouring out. He'd put it into perspective, saying that she'd simply have to spend more time working on it, and what was so bad about that? Of course, then he'd said that he never wanted to ever hear about her sex life, ever. He also said that adoption was something she might one day consider, that there was always a way to give love if she wanted to. But he'd been there, as he always had been. She knew that her feelings were changing then, as there had been very little awkwardness in talking about her body and the dream that seemed to be vanishing in front of her eyes.

Sam emerged from that memory with Jen rolling her eyes at her and talking about picking a letter to name all of her children with.

"God, Jen, we're not doing a theme. And I'm not having a baby anytime soon, no matter when we get married. Leave it be. Please." Sam begged.

Jen smiled, "Fine, but I want to be told when I'm right so I can hold it over Jake's head."

Sam laughed, "Sure thing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, a few notes on Mac's theology about time. For lack of a better ****explanation, it's not his theology. It's mine. A very minor point of my personal view of theology, but mine all the same. God and the Great Creator are the same being for Mac, and I did use both of the terms intentionally. Each person's view, or lack thereof of God(s) or Goddess(es) are deeply personal, influenced by many factors, not limited to culture, age, and gender. It is my thinking that Mac would have been influenced by both Christian and Native American teachings. Thus, his view of God would be shaped by both ways of thinking, which are not incompatible on many theological points. In the broadest sense, God and time is one of them. I have all sorts of cool books on the topic, if you're interested, just PM me.  
**

**Reviews are love, and you know you love me, right? I'm home sick, and uploading and reviews is about the only thing I'm looking forward to right about now. If I can get to 32 reviews, i will upload an extra chapter with the next upload. You should review, that chapter is one you won't want to miss. **

**Seriously, thanks for the support. **

That same evening found Jake some ways from home. His truck pulled up next to the cheery house that was his Grandfather's. The elderly man came onto the porch as Jake came up the walkway. "You've come to talk, then, Jacob?"

"Yes." It seemed his Grandfather always knew.

"Come on, let's have some coffee." Mac smiled and led the younger man into the house. As the coffee pot boiled, Mac asked him how he wanted his coffee. "Black is fine, thanks." The truth of the matter was, he liked black coffee well enough. He simply liked messing with Sam more.

"Suppose you tell me why you drove out here to see an old man, Jake."

"How do you know you're doing the right thing at the right time?" Jake asked.

The old man nodded. "Ah, I see. So your question isn't if you're doing the right thing, it's more about the timing?"

"Yeah. I know we're going to marry, I know it. I just want to make sure the timing is right." Said Jake.

"You know that for us, memory is important. It is this way so that we can keep our culture and our legends from being lost through time. But time is a human invention, Jake. For the Great Creator, time does not exist. Now is always, forever. For God, time is meaningless. In our minds, it might be described as a circle, no starting point, and thus, no ending point. That's why you must listen to the voice within yourself, let it guide you on your path. That's why I've encouraged you to meditate and be mindful as you move forward with this engagement. I firmly believe that if you listen and are observant, there will be signs. Life's circumstances will guide you if only you let them." His grandfather finished.

Jake sat in silence for a moment, thankful for his advice. A few moments passed in conversation. His Grandfather was most interested in Sam's reaction to the ring that she now wore, saying that Grandmother would not be surprised to see Sam wearing it with such pride. Jake got ready to go after changing a lightbulb in the hall closet and going to the box and checking some of the breakers. As he picked up his hat, Jake had one more question. "Grandpa, why do you teach me?"

The elderly man answered this question as he had a thousand times before. "Because you are willing to listen to an old man." At this, he wrapped the younger man in a hug. "Go on, now. And bring Sam by sometime soon, please."

Jake promised he would, and left with a lot to think about. He told Sam what Mac had said, and made her promise to look for signs, too. She'd agreed, and time had moved on. In the next two weeks, school flew by, and eventually it came time for Jake's trip. Sam had asked to go. surprisingly, her father seemed to think it was a good idea. He knew she would be going to college at SNC and wanted her to see it for herself. Sam and Jake had decided to go ahead with getting married while they were away for the simple fact that Kitt had come back into town with the news that he was getting married in the next few months. Though they'd debated about it, but Sam couldn't see stealing his thunder after he'd waited so long to marry himself. She'd said "Look, we can stick with our plan, knowing that we'd have Dad's support and we don't upset the apple cart."

Jake had been quiet for a day or two. He was probably trying to gain spiritual direction, and Sam knew otherworldly concerns often distracted him. Finally, he'd seen things her way, and they'd made plans to be married in Las Vegas. Jake had agreed when he'd realized that this was the moment that his Grandfather had spoken of. Jake had done most of the planning as he knew where he was going and had the ability to look things up things on the computer that was his own. Sam had limited him by saying that no, Elvis wasn't the sort of officiant they wanted. She wanted a Methodist pastor to do the service so as to honor her mother. She hoped that Jake was only teasing, as rare as that was, when he said he'd booked the ugliest Elvis in Vegas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, remember. They're teenagers. Just because they're doing something they think is right doesn't mean things are going to be awesome back home. Their families are going to react as they find things out, and it's going to be an ongoing process. Let's put it this way: It's another 20,000 words or so until there's any sort of beginning of a resolution to the marriage issue. **

**Reviews, please. Hitting 32 means an extra chapter of this story. **

Finally, the morning they were leaving came. Jake woke up and pulled the last of things together, left them on the kitchen table, and went to do the chores. When he came back in, his mother was sitting at the table. In her hand, she held a coffee mug and the brown folder he and Sam had put together. It held all of the documents they might need to make things legal. He'd also put the name of the pastor in the folder, and directions to the church. His stomach turned as he entered and saw the folder in his mother's hand. He really, really, didn't want to lie to her. He would tell her everything if she asked. She'd been nothing but supportive, surprisingly, and he wasn't about to start his life with Sam on a lie, even though a lie of omission was much the same thing. They simply weren't sharing the fact of their marriage. They'd agreed that if someone asked, they wouldn't lie.

But his mother didn't say anything about the contents of the folder. "This fell on the floor, Jake." she set it down.

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh. Jake, do we need to have a discussion about the fact that you'll be away with Sam on your own?"

"Mama. We're going to be in the dorms for the weekend. We're going to leave after school, drive down, and come back. We'll be fine. And if Wyatt calls, you can tell him my room is next door to the RA for the program, in the same grouping of rooms. Nothing's going to happen." He spoke firmly because he really thought that's how it was going to be. He knew that he and Sam hadn't had much time, let alone much time alone, to reach the point where she'd be comfortable with the idea of going farther than they had. In the end, he felt like whatever happened, or didn't happen, was fine with him.

His mother smiled, "It's not Wyatt I'm worried about. He's calmer now. Seems to think that an eventual engagement is a good idea. I've not told him that I think it's a bit late for that."

"Hm?" He asked

"Oh, Jake. Even though I can't prove it, I have some idea of what you're planning to do. I understand your point of view, but don't do something because someone said you can't."

"We have Wyatt's permission to make our own way. You know that." His tone was kind, almost pleading.

"Alright, get going. We're going to be late to school." She picked up her bag and headed to her car as he headed to the truck.

The day passed quickly. Sam was to get photos of the campus and Las Vegas for the newspaper can. At their agreed upon meeting time, she said goodbye to Jen and slipped out of class, and met Jake at the truck. After getting settled, they set out. She'd assumed control of the radio for the first part of the trip. Not much was said, because not much had to be said.

After a while, conversation sort of flowed. They talked about HARP and college. He told her about the dorm they'd be staying in, the different speakers they'd be hearing, the awards dinner and induction. She'd have some free time while he did seminars and classes for a few hours, but she planned to take her photographs of the campus then. Silence was warm, and happy.

Sam was in heaven. The sun was warm on the truck, the clouds were fluffy white, and George Strait was playing on the radio. Even Jake loved George Strait and they were simply living in the moment. There was no other second that was as wonderful than the one they were living, simply because they were together. No one could ask for a better start to a marriage.

By the time they pulled into Las Vegas, Sam had nearly exhausted the drinks they'd brought, and she really needed the bathroom. She thought she'd better find one soon, as it would not do to really have to pee during the ceremony. She'd been humbled when Jake had pulled into a tiny chapel with a the Methodist symbol on the wooden sign. It wasn't glitzy and ugly, but rather like a church you might see anyplace. The building was low like it had been built in the 1960s. They had a bathroom in the vestibule, even. Sam upon her exit from said area had told Jake that he'd picked the most wonderful place. He'd laughed.

They met the pastor, an older man, and his wife. They spoke briefly. Jake knew it was simply to get to know them enough to gather that they were a couple. He imagined that the pastor had seen some crazy things in his day. All the same, Sam thought he was a joyful sort of man, with a talkative if somewhat aloof wife. They gathered in front of the altar, and moments later, their futures were joined as one. There was paperwork, too, but neither of the Ely's could recall anything except the feel of the moment, and the look in their eyes. For all its' shortcomings in terms of pomp and grandeur, it was all they'd ever dreamed of.

As Jake walked to the truck, he fiddled with Sam's grandfather's ring. She'd been given it upon his passing, and had kept it with her trinkets growing up. It had even made the trip to San Fransisco with her, but now it would be Jake's. He intended to wear it on a chain, much in the same way she wore her ring. As they drove away, Jake spoke "I can't believe we just did that."

Sam grinned, "Want a divorce already?"

He sobered, "Never, Sam."

She laughed, and kissed his free hand, the one that was wrapped about hers.

College, and the future, beckoned.


	15. Chapter 15

**ERMIGAWED, WE hit 32 in less than 12 hours! Wow! Two chapters, here you go, as promised. I am a lady of my word. BUT! If we can get to 40 reviews soon, I will tell you some super secrety secrets about how this story has come to be. **

**Please do not think I'm knocking Nevada's school system for the fun of it. Friends in Nevada have told me of pretty poorly funded universities, especially those from Vegas, but that could be their experiences. I know it is possible to get a good education anyplace, I just wish it were easier. But I swore my political and personal leanings on the matter would not be a part of this fic, especially things I know very little about. And so I will shut up and type. Also, I know plural of anecdote is not data... **

As evening began, they finally pulled into the campus. It was lovely, with modern buildings. For Sam, it was suprising that one of the better agricultural and liberal arts schools in the west could been found just outside of Las Vegas. They followed the signs to the sign in table and were met by a guy in cargo shirts and a t-shirt that proclaimed him to be a fan of hollister.

The guy spoke "Welcome to SNC's honor's induction and orientation. I'm Pete. Your info packets are over there. Then you head to the dorm highlighted on your map for dinner."

Jake picked up the packet with his name on the front, and Sam's packet from the guest pile. Their room keys were provided, as was a schedule for each of them. They approached the dorm, and Sam spoke, "Well, here goes nothing."

With those words, they entered the dorm and saw lots of people with similar packets milling about eating cookies. Jake moved off to grab them something, and Sam found them seats at a high table placed about the room. A girl with electric blue glasses and wild black hair approached Sam. "Hey, I'm Sarah." She seemed really interesting, with a similar style to what Sam had favored in San Fransisco.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you. Sure, you can sit." Sam smiled.

For the next few minutes, Sam listened as Sarah talked about her life. She was from Montana, and would come to SNC to study with the chemistry department. She was also big into art, so she and Sam hit it off well.

In a few moments, Jake had returned with a some food. Sam introduced Jake and Sarah. Sarah and Jake spoke for a few minutes until Sarah asked a question the couple had forgotten to anticipate. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Sam hesitated "It's crazy, really. We've been friends since I was born, I'm a year younger, but I guess you could say we're a couple."

Sarah nodded, "I just wondered, given your ring, Sam."

Sam started "Huh? Oh, it was Grandma Ely's."

"You share a grandmother?" The girl was purplexed, as she'd heard Jake's last name.

"Oh, no! We're not...I was just close to her. She always said the ring would be mine." Sam blushed.

Jake interjected, "Did she?" He paused meaningfully, "Look, Sarah, it's complicated."

Sarah nodded sagely, "It always is. Come and meet some of the others."

The evening passed quickly for the Ely couple. It was interesting, but it was cruel to be so close one one another and not be alone after the events of the afternoon. They counted the moments until they found the set of rooms they'd be sharing. There were two rooms, and the college, while in session didn't approve co-ed groups, as long as they technically had their own rooms, nothing was wrong. The thing was, though, that the RA who was supposed to be in their block had been not shown up to go to sleep. It appeared he'd joined in on the party going on on the floor above them.

Dispite the longevity of their relationship, the actual act of getting ready for bed seemed strange and new. The shared bathroom was cramped, even for a communal bathroom. Sam left Jake in the room they'd decided to share in order to shower. She returned red from the shower and her blushes. As she forced him to scoot over the small bed, Jake spoke. "You know, we've actually done this before."

"Done what?" She was distracted.

"Shared a bed. You liked my Buzz Lightyear sheets. They glowed."

"Oh, I remember that! You used to kick me out, but we somehow we both ended up on the floor." Memories flooded her. "I'm not sleeping on the floor tonight, it's wooden."

"Not to mention who knows when it was cleaned."

"Shut up." Still she pressed closer to him, forcing him to turn on side. Their exhaled breath mingled in that moment. Sam reached to her left and turned off the lamp.

His words were soft "Why don't you make me?"

Her reply was breathless in the dark as she pulled him closer, "What are you, 12?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I simply chose the name Vidalia because I like the song. I also really, really like reviews. Remember: ****If we can get to 40 reviews soon, I will share some super secrety edits and changes that I made or something. Maybe an outtake, if I'm brave enough.**

The next day was busy for Jake, and by extension, Sam. They were late to the breakfast that was shared by the small incoming group and some prospective students. Sam was embarrased when the leader, greeted them once they found the room.

"Hello, I'm Vidalia Kushmann. I am a professor in the Business Department. You're late, so please follow along." She began after a beat. "As I was saying, both groups will be going on a tour then will be splitting up. The prospective students will have some free time as the honors students select their courses with the help of their advisors. After that, lunch will be served in the South pavillion and professors will be in attendence to meet each of you. The rest of the day is clearly outlined on the handout."

As they walked around campus, Sam was suprised to see Sarah walk right up to them. It turned out Sarah was a prospective student, too, though Sam thought she was Jake's age. Sarah began talking animatedly about the housing on campus. "I read that Sophomore year, we get better choices. Hey, maybe we can be roomates, Sam? Wouldn't that just be great?"

Sam smiled, and said the first thing that popped into her brain. "Oh, of course. But I'm not sure I'll be living on campus if I even get in. The housing in town seems nice, too."

Sarah seemed let down. "Oh."

Sam tried to fix the damage. "It isn't that I dislike you, I just...think the dorms were pretty loud last night. Don't you?"

"That's true. We're coming up on the married housing now, I think. Who would want to be married in college, can you imagine? But I guess there are a lot of families on campus. Or so this book said." She waved a pamphlet the tour leaders had passed out. In a moment or two, they passed by a modern building that looked something like an apartment building, with a few steps leading up to each door. There were five or six units in each building. Several of the units were designated family housing, it seemed, given the toys sitting amid the little lawns.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck "Can't say as I ever thought I'd really have a wife as this age."

Sarah grinned, "I know, right?"

But Sam only squeezed his hand slightly, and the tour went on.

Lunch in the pavilion was interesting for Sam. She was able to meet with two professors, one was a photojournalist who seemed to love social justice. The other was a rural sociologist. Dr. Brooks, the journalist, actually joined Sam when Jake was off with his orientation group.

"So, Samantha, what academic interests do you have?" The kindly woman asked.

Sam swallowed the potato salad. "Er, I grew up on a ranch, so I really enjoy stuff like that. Wild horses, especially. What I want to do is show people what's going on, and how hard ranchers and farmers have to work to make out a living and still...have respect, I guess, for the wild animals." Sam grew animated. "There was this one guy who came out here, thought he knew all there was to know about ranching, and failed." Sam paused to think for a moment. "Not because he was a horrible person, he could have done okay regardless, but because he didn't understand the community, both human and animal, that makes up ranching culture."

He called out to a colleague. "Josiah! Come here and meet somebody."

The man, tall and deeply tanned, came over. "Yeah, Liza?" Dr. Brooks made the introductions to the sociologist, Dr. Colliers. The two professors talked. Dr. Brooks expressed Sam's ideas to Dr. Colliers in words that Sam had a bit of trouble following. It seemed like these people spoke some foreign language.

Colliers nodded, "Right. Right. Sam, those are some brilliant ideas for a high school student. Where do you go?"

Sam couldn't think why the professor wanted to know, but she mentioned it anyway. Without explanation, the conversation moved on and soon Sam found herself whirling. They talked about her using her ideas for some project or work at SNC and encouraged her to apply to the next application cycle for the honors program. She had a lot to think about.

The next afternoon, after promisng Sarah they'd keep in touch, Sam and Jake were making the trip north. Both being introverted, they were simply glad for their aloneness. Jake put on The Who, and all was quiet until he spoke "Well, what do you think?"

She replied after a second, "I loved it."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, idiot. I really liked the campus. You said the advisors seemed cool. Those professors I met seemed to like me. There's both an Art program and an journalism program. You like the majors. We'd get good aid. It's fairly close to home. The married housing is nice on the outside. It pretty much has everything I'd ever thought of."

He smiled, "Hm." Sam knew that in that sound, he expressed his joy and excitement. It just took her skills to translate it.

They pulled off the highway after a time to get some food. Jake got broody when she tried to pay half the bill. "Look, it's my meal. I'll buy it. You wouldn't let me pay for gas, or the pastor. I can't go home without paying my way somehow."

"Sam, marriage doesn't work that way."

"Oh, but mine does. It seems, oddly enough, yours does too. Funny, right?"

Jake groaned inwardly. She got wordy when she was seriously pissed and trying to prove a point. If they didn't resolve this, she'd go in for the kill and march up there and pay the whole thing.

"Sam..."

"Alright, look. It's not Dad's money, I earned this working for Trudy Allen. If you hate the idea of me buying my own breakfast, let me buy yours."

He was boxed in. If he said no, he'd be called sexist. That did not hold true, he just didn't see the issue. Why couldn't she just consider everything he owned hers? So he said the only thing he could, "Why don't you take care of the tip?" Judging by the amount she left on the table, the waiter couldn't complain.

Back on the road, they relished in the last few hours of open couplehood. Over lunch, they'd agreed it wasn't a good idea to go bursting into their homes with their news. They'd not decided how they would break the news, but they knew it would probably be a while. Sam sensed that things with her father weren't as calm as Max did, from what Jake had said of that conversation. Only time would tell. "Personally, we need to wait for a sign." she said. "When we get home, remind me to help you find time to meditate. You can think on it awhile, maybe."

Not an hour later, they pulled into River Bend. "Sam, remember that no matter what...we'll be okay in the end."

She replied, "Love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**This is just the first part of a really long chapter. I'm posting a few chapters now because I don't know when I will have time in the next few days. Two notes, though. 1) This is not Cannon. **

**2) I've made some things clear in this chapter that were left up to the reader to decide. I think, though, that it would be remiss of me not to mention the obvious ramifications of two teenagers having a legally sanctioned relationship. Don't worry, though, I'm not an ****aspiring harlequin author. I just wanted to mention it in case I get the "but-fasnacht!-you-didn't-say-married-peoples-would-do-that!" flame. It happens, I know. **

**Reviews are love. 40 reviews means something ****cool! **

School was wrapping up for Jake. It scared him, to be honest. He would miss track, and his friends. He wasn't popular in the traditional sense, but he knew people respected him. He wasn't sure if that was because he was the final Ely boy or because he was Jake. That rankled sometimes, but in all honesty, graduation was nearly upon him, and for that the normally stoic young man was excited. It was one step closer to the sort of life he wanted to share with Sam.

He came home the afternoon after his last half day, and checked on the chores at home. He was fixing up a car with Darrell, to sell, and he got home just in time to sign for some packages and toss them in the cab of his truck. Once everything at home was taken care of, he tacked up Witch and headed over to River Bend.

Once there, he saw the yard was deserted. There were no cars to speak of. But the one person he'd hoped to see was next to the clothesline, pinning up wash.

"Hey, Brat." He spoke calmly as his pulse beat rapidly. "Where's everyone?"

She thought for a second. "Gram's with Trudy getting fabric. Cody and Brynna are at some playgroup thing. Dad's up at the county office filing paperwork for something or other."

"So, we're alone, then?"

She dropped the basket and bolted for her room. He was a step behind, laughing as she was caught in his arms.

The joy and laughter had been replaced with fear when the Ely couple was frantically finishing getting ready. A car had just pulled up in the yard and they did not want to be walked in on, even though nothing was going at that moment except getting dressed. But then, of course, they would be forced to explain why that was happening in the first place. Sam shoved her husband out of the door as he'd dressed first, and listened as he bounded down the stairs. She followed several minutes later, careful to be tidy, but not obviously so.

It was Cody and Brynna. The toddler was babbling away to Jake saying "Read! Read!" about the library in Darton. He brightened when he saw Sam, hooted "'Am! 'am!" and protested until he was nestled in her arms, dragging the heavy book with him.

Brynna returned from carrying in his bag and stopped short on the porch. What she saw painted a vivid picture. Jake was standing with his arms wrapped around Sam, who held her brother in her arms. Jake's head was on the top of Sam's. She burrowed close, and he said something that seemed to be meant only for her ears. She kissed the top of Cody's head. The couple looked as though the world was encapsulated in their embrace. The moment was beautiful and moving, and Brynna knew she was seeing the future. After a moment more, the feeling passed as Cody squirmed and was let down. Sam pushed up on her toes and kissed Jake. It was over after a second, but Brynna wondered how far away that future was. After hopping up the stairs the last two loudly, she entered to see Sam at the sink and Jake following Cody's little hand that was compelling him into the living room to play with his toys.

"Hey, Sam. What's new?" _It seems like a lot, frankly. _

"Oh, hey, Brynna. Not too much. Jake stopped by. Wanted to know if we all wanted to go to dinner at the Ely's on Wednesday. I said I'd ask, but I think we should go."

"We can run it by your father, but I don't see why not. Any specific reason we're going?"

Brynna was thinking that perhaps they had their own news. She'd disagreed with her husband's approach to the situation from the start, and privately she was hoping Sam and Jake had gotten engaged even so. She knew however, that it wasn't her place to say as much, no matter how much she loved Sam. Her hopes were dashed when Sam said "Oh, Kitt's back in town after he was here awhile ago. It seems he's proposed to some girl and is coming tonight to discuss the plans for their wedding. His fiancee is coming in a few days after she finishes up a project at work or something. Plus HARP is starting in a few days, and we're all busy with that."

"When it is?"

"I think Max said six. I'm going to head over after chores to help set up though. Not that she really needs me." Sam admitted.

Brynna was pleased to see Sam getting involved and said as much. The girl replied, "Well, it's the least I can do for my...her."

Brynna understood the unspoken words: for the woman who raised me when my mother couldn't, even though it hurt. Max had been a mother to Sam long before she had ever been around, and Brynna respected that, even though it sometimes hurt. This was just one of those moments, though Sam meant no harm, and Brynna knew Sam cared about her. "Great, well, I'm sure we'll meet you there, then."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 2 of the silly fluff chapter. Please pardon Sam's phobia. I figure we're all human, even fictional characters. Reviews make my day and 40 just might make yours! Kidding, but you will get some awesome insight into this story with 40 reviews. **

The next day passed in a blur of chores to get the bunks ready for HARP, among other things, after school. Sam grumbled, but for part of the evening she was stuck inside cleaning. She felt a pull towards the Phantom. She'd tried a time or two for him to come to her, but so far he hadn't. She liked to imagine that he was courting a nice mare. Jen had come over to help prepare for HARP and they spent the evening tyding up. Jake had offered to come, but he'd been talking about working on that car with Darrell, and frankly Sam thought that it would be good for him to get out a bit, especially since graduation was two weeks away. He kept insisting that his relationship with Darrell wouldn't change. Sam had her doubts.

Sam was driving over to Three Ponies when her phone rang. She picked it up, though her father would have blown a gasket, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Brat, it's me. You on your way over here yet?"

Sam smiled, "Your mother's going crazy getting ready isn't she?"

He said "A bit."

"I'm on my way. Pulling in now, actually. Come help me carry this stuff. Gram cooked." He agreed and she hung up.

Walking into the warm kitchen was odd for Sam. Instead of the center of tranquility she normally found, it was a madhouse. The windows and doors were thrown open to diffuse the heat. Not a moment after she got there, Max spoke, "Sammy, go ahead and finish this salad. We're having tacos. Jake, make yourself useful putting out the plates or get out."

Jake went to the cupboard and took out plates. Behind his mothers' back, he mouthed to his wife "She's crazy!" His wife made the mistake of laughing.

The evening was stressful indeed. By the time the meal was out, Sam was almost greatful that conception was an issue for them, lest she turn into Maxine planning her eldest's wedding. When she confessed this to her husband when they were looking for something in the cupboards, he merely kissed her neck and said "Think about it, Brat. She could be fussing like this over us."

She did not want to even go there.

Nevertheless, the meal was wonderful. Some of the tension between their families had eased. All was well, Jake assumed, until Sam left the room to get more tortilla chips from the pantry. Next thing he knew, he heard a door slam, hard, and his wife was screaming his name.

He was out the chair and at the pantry door before she'd finished his name. Sam grabbed his hand and he turned around as Sam bolting came into the dining room, white as a sheet. Her father spoke quickly "What happened? Is it your head?" Frantically, Jake's hand pused up into her hair feeling the scar that the accident had left on her skin, from behind . She proceeded to pull away from him and spoke as though her life depended on it.

"There is. a. snake." She shuddered.

Jake laughed. "Sam, you grew up in Nevada. On a ranch. We have snakes. Sometimes, they get inside."

"Fine. You want to be all macho, you go take care of it then." Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Fine. I will." He left the room, went into the laundry room and pantry and scrambled out of there, shouting "Holy Hell!" at the very top his lungs. His brothers laughed, but they too, came scrambling back in at the sight of the snake that was crawling about the upstairs laundry area.

Jake looked at his wife as if to say "What do you want us to do about it? It's only a huge ass snake."

"Stop laughing, all of you! If that snake is not taken care of, I will burn every Queen record you own. I will also braid Witch's hair for the next decade. With pink ribbon. And then! I will post. photos. on. facebook. And the rest of you..."

It was during this tirade that Wyatt and Luke had gone and seen the snake. Apparently, it was Panamint looking for food or warmth as the tempature dropped with the setting sun. The discussion of its' removal caused Sam to leave the room until she was called to help clear the table for dessert.

A bit later, Jake came in, followed by Quinn and Bryan. Quinn began "Hey S-s-s-s-am!" Bryan laughed as she flipped him off. "Sstil afraid of s-s-snakes, I s-s-s-s-ee!"

"Yeah, well. Was it taken outside? Far away? And was the route it got in was fixed?" When her questions werre answered to her satisfaction, and she was certain the animal wasn't near her, but also was not harmed, she calmed visably. She didn't realize that she was clinging to Jake, but his brothers surely did, and ribbed her for it until she was nearly glad to leave Three Ponies and prepare for the graduation coming up. There would be another party, but hopefully, there would be no snakes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note at the bottom to avoid spoilers, okay? **

**Please read, and review!**

**The super secrety thing about this chapter is at the bottom. It, also, was never supposed to see the light of day. So, I just sort of ran with it. Don't bash it, it really doesn't do much for the story, at least not right away, as in my original draft, this chapter was never published, as I think I got a little preachy, even with my edits. **

Jake Ely was frustrated. Here he was, high school graduate, playing driver. He'd gotten up as usual, prepared for the day as usual, messed with his grumpy wife's coffee, as usual. So why, then, was he so unhappy? It was simple. He and Sam had driven the few hours to the airport to pick up one of the HARP kids, a girl from Tempe mainly. They also had to swing by and pick up the siblings from Vegas. They were meeting them at a nearby mall. despite the fact that the boy from Georgia had withdrawn his application, this was the largest HARP class yet, and he and Sam were at sitting in the airport holding a small that said "Maycee Glover."

It seemed they had been stuck in this place forever when the flight finally came in. A girl came over to them. "I'm May." She was wear green cargo pants and a pink shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back with chopsticks. She hefted her bag. "Well, let's get a move on." Sam introduced herself and Jake as they walked to the van. They'd barrowed it from Gram because all five of them wouldn't fit in the truck, even though Jake had missed his CD's on the ride.

"May," said Sam "We still have to pick up two more HARPers, but once we do, we can fill you all in together. Do you have any questions?"

"I do, actually." She asserted, "Can you turn this crap off the radio? You have no taste."

Jake's hands tightened on the wheel. Apparently he was a bit sensitive when it came to his ardent devotion to The Rolling Stones. He raised an eyebrow, but did nothing.

May sighed dramatically, and rooted into her bag for headphones. "Bother me when we get to this...ranch." she said.

During the drive to the mall, Sam and Jake behaved as they normally did when people were around. They talked. Well, Sam chatted. Jake participated when he felt like it. In the vaguest of terms, they spoke of paperwork they'd had to send in for Sam to get another social security card. After much debate, she'd hyphenated her name, so that anything she had would still work, but she now had "Ely" tacked on. It was a bit traditional, but it was right for Sam, even though she'd always assumed she'd keep her own name.

Richie and Gena were the next additions to their van. The sister was silent as she loaded up her bags, but she seemed kind. The brother, Richie, wore a shirt that said "Blink if you want me!" and seemed a bit of a show off, but he didn't complain about the Stones. Nevertheless, Sam was glad to pull into the ranch yard. Jen and Darrell were there, and after introductions, everyone went into the bunkhouse to get settled in and learn the ground rules. Jake, in the absence of Wyatt, had been charged with this duty.

He had moved beyond unhappy to angry. Richie had been bothering Sam. Cliché, wasn't it? Jake would have laughed, but it just wasn't right. So, he began.

"Rule one: If a gate is open, it stays open. If it's closed, it stays closed. Rule Two: We do our chores, or there will be consequences as outlined in your packets. You're all nearly adults, this is a working ranch, I don't have time to read them to you. Please follow the guidelines and we'll all do well. Rule Three: This is a working ranch. We don't work, we don't eat. Rule Four: We don't touch what doesn't belong to us. Rule Five: If you don't know the answer, ask the question."

The questions came. May spoke "Man, this blows. I need to smoke. Where can I smoke?" Jen's answer was kind, but quick. "You can't, you're not 18. Plus, cigarettes are a danger to ranches or the desert. You're not used to them, and you could light something on fire." The younger girl frowned.

There were some questions about a daily schedule from Genna. She seemed kind, but utterly domineered by her brother. Sam had a feeling the fact that Genna got into trouble so often was to take the fall for her brother. He was, as Dallas would put it, a "snake oil salesman." Not even Darrell would have had the guts to ask this question, though. Richie asked confidently, "Hey Red, you single?"

Jake tensed, and bit his lip. He wanted to see what Sam would say. He never expected this response, though. His wife put on a remorseful look. She fluttered her eyelashes and said sincerely, "Sorry, but...I'm just not into...boys. You just don't do it for me. Nothing personal, really."

At this, Jen and Darrell bolted. Hoots of laughter could barely be heard over the stammering of the outclassed boy. The awesome fact that Sam implied this kid was a little boy and way out of his league with her would have to come back and bite Jake in the rump, of course it did. At dinner that night, everyone had gathered to greet the HARPers. Quinn spoke "So, what do you think of your leaders, guys?"

No one spoke. Except Richie. "They seem...okay." He spoke for a while, that is, until he said "Too bad Red's gay, though." Conversation screeched to a halt. Everyone was looking at Sam. Her father spoke, "How do you figure?"

The boy who loved attention repeated the story, edited to make himself look more suave and added, "Yeah, it's totally cool. She's just...not into boys...she said." So Jake did the only thing he could think of to distract people. Plus, he might have felt like showing the little creep just why his wife wasn't into _boys_. He pulled Sam closer to him on the bench, tilted his head and kissed her fully on the mouth. Gram dropped the spoon she'd been holding. Max looked a bit shocked that there was actual kissing going on at her table. The others were staring at each other as if to verify what they were seeing. They knew, of course, that Sam and Jake were messing with the idiot kid, but they still couldn't believe was a scandalized silence when Richie spoke again "But! She. Told. Me. She was. Gay!"

Everyone at the table was befuddled. I mean, really, who cared if someone was gay? Why would that matter to what sort of HARP guide she was?

Sam lifted her head, blushing heavily. "No I didn't. I said I didn't like boys."

And Quinn replied as only he could, "She is. Jake's just her bitch." Richie seemed inclined to believe that she was not into men over the fact that he'd been turned down.

And that earned Quinn a scolding from his mother. His only rebuttal was to throw a roll at Jake and say "What?"

**The thing with Richie and Sam really did happen to someone I know. Someone assumed a friend of mine was dating a woman at the time because of the gender ambiguity of their partner's name after they got turned down by said friend, and the conversation I'm told happened is much like I described here. Except it happened in bar. I also wanted there to be a reason for Sam and Jake to risk getting caught, so I though...Hey, why not use real life as fodder. This story will be important later. **

**As a person who supports the ****equality of gender and sexual identity, I think the first step in stamping this stuff out and making it a thing of the past is talking about it in everyday settings. A person's gender or sexual identity doesn't need to be some big deal. Some people identify as gay. Some people identify as female. But at the end of the day there's more to a person than that one factor, and even if there wasn't, everyone is a still a person and is deserving of respect. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews are love, peoples! Extra chapter today because I WANT to get to my absolute favorite chapter faster. **

"I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you got away with that. Oh. My. God." Jen nearly squeaked.

"Jen, it was a kiss, not dinner and a show. Calm down, silly." The girls were sitting on the porch of River Bend. The HARPers had retired for the night, and Jake and Darrell were finishing up the last few chores assigned to the group.

"Whatever. I thought your Grandmother was going to have a fit. You two did seem pretty comfortable with each other, you know?" Jen retorted. "I don't know what I'd do if Ryan kissed me like that."

Sam smiled. "I do."

Jen laughed. "Look, all I'm saying is that people are starting to notice that you're close, too close, for a dating couple. Even though no one knows you're dating, which is crazy. You know Quinn said to me that he didn't think you and Jake had ever acted on your feelings for each other. You should tell people everything."

Sam thought about coming clean, but no matter how much she trusted Jen, there was a risk involved. She said "I'll keep that in mind."

That night, Sam and Jake, Darrel, and Jen proceeded to bunk down with the three HARP students. They tried their hardest to help them get settled in. Plus, work began early the next morning and they wanted to get going. When dawn broke, Jake was tasked with the job of waking Sam up. Everyone else cleared out to help with the horses and to get the HARP kids fed before they were introduced to the horse that would be theirs for their stay.

"Brat, you've got to get up." His voice was firm, as though he was talking to horse about to bolt.

"M'no. Not now." She was up, but the principle of the matter stood.

"There's a lot to do..."

"Yeah, sleeping."

"Sam..."

"Look, if you're going to keep talking, at least tell me all the things I want to hear. Or let me sleep. The choice is entirely yours."

She wsa getting wordy. He pressed his lips to her tousled hair and yanked her covers away. She seethed, "You're a bastard. I want a divorce. On the grounds of cruelty."

"Brat."

She made an angry noise and stomped off towards the house, probably headed for her room to get dressed. The door closed heavily. Grace sighed, as she finished putting the breakfast out, "I don't know how that girl is ever going to function without someone to drag her out of bed." As he poured a cup of milky coffee, Jake hoped that they never had to find out.

The HARP kids complained about the chores and not being able to ride their horses until they could care for them and got to know them. Darrell diffused several arguments between May and Richie, but all in all, the morning went well. The group slowly adjusted, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The work was hard, but Wyatt was fair, and they seemed to learn a lot.

Wyatt and Pepper were helping the HARP kids to learn how to clean tack. After twenty minutes, Sam and Jen came in. They had gone over to Trudy Allen's to help with some chores over at her place. It seemed that Trudy was getting on in age. The siblings elected to stay back, though May decided to tag along.

"Dad, can I barrow the truck? I need it to go help Trudy." Sam asked.

"I'm about to go out, I think I might need it. Ask Jake." He replied.

May scoffed. "Yeah, like he'll give her his truck."

Sam interjected "Want to bet? Two extra stall muckings of the winner's choice?"

May replied, "You're on!"

Sam smiled and looked to her father, "Do you know where he is?"

Jen goggled "You mean you don't know?"

Sam said "Shut up, Jen. We don't have a telepathic link. We're friends."

Wyatt pulled his hand through his hair. "I think he and Dallas are working with the new foster horse." Sam had been excited when Beaumont had arrived. He'd experienced some trauma and they were trying to work through it.

"Good, I'll go check on them. Thanks, Dad."

Sam moved off towards the fence. She waited a while, with May and Jen, until the session was complete and Dallas and Jake came over to see what they wanted. Sam began, "Jake, I need the truck."

"Brat..." He had every intention of letting her use it, he just didn't see why she couldn't wait for him to come along and take her. Like Wyatt, he sometimes worried that something would happen and she'd bump her head. The consequences of even a minor head injury could be dire. He wasn't willing to take the risk.

"Seriously, it's to help Trudy. I'm a good driver! And I'll have May in the car, so I will be be careful." Sam smiled. She knew why he was concerned.

"The keys are in the glove box. Don't turn the radio station. And don't speed."

"Yes, sir! She fluttered.

"Brat..."

"I'm gone!" Sam mocked his goodbyes.

The three girls left to head over to Trudy's. Both Jen and May were floored. Jen started to speak "I knew he cared for you Sam...but...wow."

Sam merely smiled and found the most annoying top 40 station that she could find on the radio. Hours later, when Jake turned on his truck, he heard some old pop song singer going on about she was toxic, blasting through his beloved speakers at an unusually high volume. Pepper laughed, but Jake vowed revenge.

The summer passed. Sam had forced Jake to set up a Skype and Facebook so that they could keep in touch. He didn't use it at all, but she hoped that would change once he left.

The last week of July found the two siblings packed up and ready to go to Vegas. It had been difficult for each of the two in their own ways. Genna had learned to define herself outside her relationship to her brother, and she had learned to disagree with him. It was an emotionally trying process, and she had been grateful for the the solitude she could find if she sought it out. The hard work on the ranch had given her time to think, and she found she had a great passion for songwriting. When she sang or read her poetry, the quiet young woman came alive. Everyone was so proud of her.

Her brother was a tougher customer. He balked at every turn, he complained about the work and the environment. He complained about the simplicity of their lifestyle and demanded special treatment for several weeks. His phone privileges had been revoked for a time, as he would call friends from Vegas and try to make them drive up and get him. It was during this time that Wyatt had found a bottle of vodka in his luggage. This was the last straw for the windblown rancher. He was a Methodist, and a somewhat traditional one. In any case, he didn't hold with drinking because being drunk around large animals could lead to death. The next day, Jake's day off, Richie had been sent with Jake. He was pissed that he was being "babysitted by some kind of farm boy!"

But that day would have a positive outcome. After Richie realized he couldn't get a rise out of Jake by making comments about Sam, he settled down as Jake and Darrell worked on the car they were finishing for a buyer in Reno. Their fiddling around had actually been successful, and they hoped to do it again. That day, however, Richie came alive. When Jake told Sam what had happened, apparently the young man knew a great deal about cars. With some encouragement over the next few weeks, he worked on the car that was being sold with great results. He even saved the boys some money with his advice. Anyway, he eventually came to the decision that he was going to take the automotive classes at his high school. It wasn't a complete turnaround, he still had things to work through, but it was a start. Everyone was optimistic, even Richie himself.

**Originally, Sam told Jen in this chapter. And then, Sam and Jake fought about it. And I just couldn't do it. They're facing enough as it is. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay. So this is one of my favorite chapters of the entire fic. I tell you why at the bottom. So once you read, don't skip the small A/N at the bottom. It's the super secrety thing about this chapter. **

But Sam couldn't help but be sad. The days were passing, and she knew the day would come that Jake would go to SNC. She dreaded that moment. Her Gram, on a rare night that Jake wasn't eating with them, pulled her aside after dinner as Sam did the dishes.

"Sam, don't you think you and Jake are spending an awful lot of time together?" Gram asked.

Sam was shocked. They all knew they'd talked about marriage in late spring. Didn't they see they were close, that they were together? Didn't they realize that no matter what she called herself, wife, friend, whatever, his leaving for college would be one the hardest things she had ever faced? Were they totally blind to her feelings? She calmed herself. "There's a lot to do before he leaves. I want to help."

Gram said "That's nice, Sam. But don't you think he should spend time with his...family before he goes away?"

It was all Sam could do to bite back a retort. "I think that he can decide for himself. I've always been around him. Why is this different?"

Gram replied, "Oh, honey. I know you love him, and that he loves you. I'm glad the engagement idea seems to have cooled off. His leaving will be hard enough, even if you're only friends right now. But don't you think you should be working on friendships that will be here after he goes?"

Sam was furious. She tried to be calm. "No, Gram. Jake says he wants to do things, have memories, before he leaves. I'm helping with that. My social life is fine. Please. Gram, let it be."

Gram put away a serving bowl, "Sammy, I just...don't know. Please, just think about trying to make this transition easier, somehow."

Sam tried, in her own way. She filled albums and albums of pictures of the most daily things. She made Jake get a Skype account and taught him how to use it. Jake just hugged her more than usual. He seemed worried that there wouldn't be enough contact in a day to get him though the weeks of a Sam free existence. It was a terribly bittersweet summer. They had a wonderful time working with the horses and the kids, and life was timeless and perfect. But there was a ticking clock lurking in the background that ticked louder every day.

If his wife was worried, Jake Ely was frustrated. There was a lot of work to do in preparing to go away to school and there wasn't enough time to do it. His mother insisted that he go through his room and streamline and start packing early. He didn't want face the situation, but he somehow couldn't express that to his mother, who was beyond excited for the coming adventure, as she'd called it.

Cleaning his room with her was an interesting process. She found a pair of Sam's socks under his bed. That took some footwork to explain, but she didn't seem all that phased after rasing seven sons. She was more ticked off by the amount of mail he hadn't sorted. He simply thought it was dumb, and he had other things to do, so mail seemed like this huge chore. It was especially true because he was getting a lot of junk mail from various schools and credit card companies. He learned that day never to tell his mother that something was bullshit. No matter his age, she made him shovel extra for the use of that word to her.

Maxine simply put all of the mail in a washbasket and carried it to the kitchen table to be sorted. "Sit down, Jake. I'll even help you. Let's make piles." As they sorted the months of mail, his mother asked him if needed to go shopping for things in his dorm room. He protested, but somehow he was steamrolled and a "day out" was planned.

As this planning was going on, Jake nearly had a heart attack when he saw a credit card ad addressed to "Mrs Jacob Ely" How dare they try to screw him over like this? His mother never saw it, or if she did she passed it off as a typo. He breathed a sigh that got caught in his breath as his mother picked up a large envelope. It was from the courthouse in Vegas. Sam had asked for a copy of the certificate for her records so that if he went away, she also had a copy. His mother said "Wonder what this is? Here, let me get some scissors. Be right back."

In the meantime, Jake had opened it by attacking the seals with vengeance. He was thrilled to see they had also included a voter registration for down at school, likely in an effort to save postage. When she returned he said, "It was mostly just some papers about registering to vote down at school."

"Baby bear, you're getting to be so grown up. I can't believe you're leaving in a few days. I just can't think of it." His mother seemed sad.

"I know, Mama. I won't be gone long." He replied.

The next morning, his mother woke him up and insisted they leave right after breakfast to pick up Sam and drive to the store. She was in her general mode, her planning mode, and there was no stopping his mother. She was going a mile a minute. When Sam got in the car, Maxine spent 10 minutes talking about how nice sam looked in the tan skirt and pink shirt she was wearing. In Jake's estimation, too much of her shape was clearly outlined, but to say anything would have meant an early and very painful death. Still, he wasn't looking forward to all the attention Sam would garner. Why couldn't he have an ugly wife? Why couldn't they still be little kids? Adult relationships were far more difficult than childhood, especially since he had to deal with assholes looking at his wife's legs.

In a blur, he found himself pushing a cart into a store famous for towels. Towels. This just blew. He had work waiting at home. His mother was going on about a theme. After walking down the aisle, he said the words that sealed his fate of simply following after the two women for hours on end. "Mom, just let Sam pick. Why else did we bring her?"

"Idiot, she brought me for company!"

"Look, Brat. This stuff is, for some reason, is important to you. Pick the stuff you want."

Max grinned. "You're letting Sam choose everything for your dorm room?"

"It's not like I'll be living in the dorms for a long time." He replied.

Sam's eyes grew bright "I don't know, one day with Hello Kitty sheets can seem like a decade, don't you think, Max?"

"She's right, Jake. It'll need to last you four years." Max said.

Jake smiled slyly thinking about how wrong his mother was, "Who said I was giving up veto power?"

As Max walked ahead, Sam pressed her mouth close to Jake's ear. He nearly dipped his head to kiss her, but she pulled away just enough to whisper "Who said I would listen?" and flounced after his mother in that skirt.

Three hours later, Jake was exhausted. He'd been drug from pillar to post looking at all sorts of crap. He had a bed, a dresser, and desk at school. He did not need new hangers. He did not need new pillows. He did not need an extra lamp. But his mother insisted, and therefore, she prevailed.

Lunch was a cheery affair. If Sam was a bit distracted sitting next to Jake, Max didn't say anything. And if Jake was the source of that distraction, Sam didn't indicate, though she spent time when she got up trying to iron out the crinkles that had been made by someone playing with the hem. Sam insisted on leaving the tip. Again. It made Jake a bit broody, but he had no idea what was in store for him next.

Back at the car, Maxine spoke "Jakey, you need some new clothes. Sam mentioned she could some things for school herself. We're going to do that next."

"Mama, my clothes are just...they're fine." He nearly begged.

But twenty minutes later, he was standing in the misses' department holding hangers. He exchanged a look with another man in the department. The man was at least a decade older, but the look they shared could dissolve barriers. It was a look of commiseration, a swift, deep, acknowledgment of another male in a female domain, and was as old as time. Or at least shopping. Sam was decisive, but Maxine still insisted that she try things on, because it would be a real issue to return anything. Jake loved his wife, and God knew he enjoyed her body, so it was completely baffling that this shopping thing brought out her body issues. Where Sam saw widening and thickening, Jake saw her curves. Where she saw short legs, he saw those same legs twisting around his as they slept and stealing all the blankets, among other things. She moped, though, when the changes in her body brought an extra number on the tag. He remembered the night of Prom, which she had insisted they attend. Her green dress had highlighted the red in her hair. She had caved, though, and restricted her food for days to fit the dress, though he hadn't known it until after, when she relished in eating a cookie. To his mind, every inch of her was more to love.

Soon enough, Sam was tallying up her potential purchases. Jake had gone and selected a few things for himself, but he had yet to pay. Max asked "Do you have everything you want, Sam?"

The girl replied "Yeah, two new jeans, three blouses, two sweaters, and a skirt. They'll all work together and last me a long time. I also found this plum sweater on markdown, but I'm not getting it."

"Oh, why not, Sammy?"

The girl hung it back up "It's a bit long for working, and too nice. It's cute though. I just don't need it. Where on earth would I wear it?"

Sam and Max moved towards the register, and Jake added the purple sweater to the bottom of his pile. Hopefully his wife wouldn't see it, at least until it was too late to turn around and take it back. As it turned out, she didn't see it until his mother insisted on sharing his purchases with Grace over a cup of coffee. Sam and Jake, though they'd poured their own cups, seemed to be sharing his. Sam got raised eyebrows from her Gram at that.

"It's his fault. Whenever I pour my own coffee, he messes it up. So I'm stealing his." Sam asserted. At this, Jake scowled. Sam knew that he wasn't really angry, though.

Grace shook her head, and said "You two will never grow up, will you?"

Maxine, sensing disaster approaching, changed the topic and made Grace look at what Sam purchased. Then, she pulled out each of Jake's more interesting pieces. At this point, Sam took the dishes to the sink, believing she'd seen it all. Max took her time, but when she got to the sweater, a look crested over her face. "Looks like you've taken up wearing women's clothing, Jake."

"Must've gotten into my pile."

"Uh huh." She sounded as though she was realizing something that made the whole world make sense once again. She spoke again "Sam, here's that sweater you left behind."

Sam replied, "Max, you really didn't need to..."

She was cut off. "I didn't. Jake did."

Sam said "Oh, thanks, Jake."

He frowned, "Don't thank me. It's a sweater."

She retorted, "Well, right again, Captain Obvious!" But there was no venom in her voice.

Grace sought to defuse the situation. She didn't think they were really dating, as such, but she didn't think she could handle another kiss at the table. "And a lovely sweater it is, too! Sam, go and put all your new things on your bed."

Jake volunteered to help her, though they all realized she didn't need it. Sam turned to him as they crossed the doorway. "You really didn't need.."

Again a voice cut her off "I didn't buy it because you need it. I bought it because you wanted it. Sometimes, you should have something because you want it."

She rose up on her toes and embraced him. "Love you, too..."

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Grace voiced her thoughts "Well, that exchange a few minutes ago was interesting."

Maxine agreed, but she had a lot to think about, so she merely said, "Indeed."

**There were many things I loved about the chapter. 1) Jake shares a bad habit of not opening his mail with me. Max stole my mother's pile system from when I was younger. 2) I liked that Jake showed her he loved her, even though he thinks he doesn't tell her enough. 3) Has anyone ever seen the strange male custom of one male noting the presence of another when shopping? **

**Someone asked how I publish so quickly. For one, this story is pretty far ahead in my own writing. I've been working on for a long time before I started uploading. Also, I'm working from home due to illness, so I type between work stuff. The dramas herein distract me from my own medical stuff. So writing this is an escape right now. **


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the chapter that I wrote first. The rest of the story was built around this chapter and the moments contained herein. I cannot believe that this chapter, which was supposed to be a one shot has grown. It's all because of you guys. I was going to post the first few chapters and then this as a one shot, but the support I've gotten has made all of this possible. Much love. Secret thing at the bottom!**

People on this ranch are so unbelievably stupid. I could go on for hours about it, but why should I? I have better things to do, but this whole scene is just totally messed up. Take that grandmother. She's so oblivious to her granddaughter it's not even funny. That girl has been making goo goo eyes at the other HARP dude for as long as I've been here, which is a long time due to the fact that they've let me hang around till the last minute because my mother is out of town with her newest boyfriend. But that HARP guy, right. He's no better, despite the fact that he doesn't seem to string more than two words together around me. Around her, though, he seems to have no trouble talking. I've heard them, in the barn, when they think no one is listening.

I thought for sure their secret would come out the day he left for college. I mean, really, what couple goes to Vegas for a "college visit" and doesn't come back married? Like, how dumb is her family? I don't know about his, I've only met them twice, but her's must be something special. Anyway, the day he left.

She was standing in the yard of the ranch as he told everyone goodbye. He said goodbye everyone. Everyone but her. When his mother started making "let's go!" noises, he put his last bag in the truck. She was fiddling with a necklace that she kept hidden under her clothes. He rubbed his hand across the bridge of his neck, and wrapped her in a huge hug. He spoke so softly, even those standing closest to him seemed to have to strain to hear.

"I don't think I can do this." He whispered.

Her voice was stronger, but wobbly. "You have to."

"I'm only doing this for...us."

"I know. I'll be there in a year or so. It'll pass. And there's Thanksgiving." Her voice was audible now, happy. But the sort of fake happy where I knew she was lying.

"Promise me, Brat. Promise me, you won't take any risks. Swear it." His voice was normal now, too. As though he had begged her of this a million times.

His mother interjected "Jake, she can make those..."

The girl spoke "No, if it makes him feel better, I promise. No risks."

In a move of daring, he pressed his lips to her forehead. This was the most intimacy I'd seen between them. Well, at least things I was meant to see. His voice broke. "I love you."

A sob ripped from her throat, but she stifled it, and gave some watery something that might have been a laugh. "I love you, too."

I looked around. No one seemed to understand that this was a huge moment. Where were the lightbulbs I thought I would see? No, it seemed that most people put this down to best friends saying goodbye, and I'm standing there, screaming inside, "Ask her what's on that necklace! Ask him why he's been hiding mail from you! Ask something!"

By the time my thoughts slowed, she had walked onto the porch, and he was sitting in the truck with his father, his eyes glued to hers in the rearview mirror. People started getting back to work as he drove away. Not her, though. She stood there with a smile on her face until the truck disappeared. At that second, her knees gave way and she sank forward to wrap her arms around her body.

She didn't seem to know I was there. The raw grief that poured from her soul made me think of all of my regrets, all of my own sadness. And yet, hers was somehow deeper, as though her secrets were welling up and coming out in the form of her tears. But what do I know, I'm no poet. The mother, Max they called her, noticed. She did what any mother worth her salt would do, unlike mine. Uncaring of anything else, she sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. She spoke soothingly "It's all right, honey. Let it out. You did an incredibly brave thing just now. You let Jake walk away to make life better for the both of you. I couldn't have let my husband walk away from me."

Sam sobbed harder "How?" She croaked.

"My son thinks he can hide things. He can't. You'll understand one day. I knew before you left, what you planned to do. At least I suspected. And despite how hard you've tried to hide it, you can't erase the easiness, the comfort, that marriage brings. The sweater he bought has a real story behind it, not to mention the looks, the insignificant daily things that add up to a bigger picture, Sammy. I understand. Why you did what you did, and I will support your marriage."

Sam had fallen silent. She started, and then spoke, "No one can know. We aren't ready to tell." Her tone was desperate. "But..." here her voice grew soft "Thanks, Max."

I can't believe how stupid these people are. God only knows if her family will ever come to their senses and see what this messed up city girl saw months ago. Did they even see that kiss at dinner to throw off that idiot, Richie? They probably thought it was a joke between good friends. Who cares, though, really? It's their mess, not mine, and in exactly two days, I'm going to back to Tempe, where I'll finally get some decent fast food. The future looks bright!

**Yes, chapter is told from the POV of May. Secrets: 1) I originally intended to be vague as to if Sam was expecting in this chapter when it was a one shot. Since this became a story, she's totally not. So if I couldn't edit some of the hints out, that's why. 2)I wrote this first, as you know, so the way this is written is absolutely one of the best things I've ever expressed in terms of how it looked in my mind to how it came out on the paper. It just...showed up on the screen as I pictured it in my mind. So, with that: Go. Do. Review! 3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your support! I couldn't have had the courage to publish this without you. Another chapter will follow soon, due to how short this happens to be. Please review! **

Sam Ely's life was a lie. No one even knew her name. She had to play the part of a bright high schooler, with friends and hobbies. This Sam was allowed to be lonely at twilight, when her best friend would have been tugging on her braid or mocking her Scrabble skills. Sam Forester wasn't supposed to be lost in crushing grief.

It was understandable that Sam Ely would feel this way. Of course, no one knew that. Oh, people noticed something, but even those closest to Sam didn't really think about the reasons why. Her closest girl friend snapped at her for tuning out of conversations and her father worried that she was working too hard. After Jake had gone, Sam had thrown herself into the end of summer and the start of school. Her schoolwork was exemplary, her chores done with perfection. She volunteered for events at school and charity things. She began to teach her young brother sign language.

Sam spoke to Jake every day, and he too was missing her. He was stressed by classes and by students who seemed to have no cares beyond the little bubble that was his private college. He missed his land, his horses, and his wife. He had no one to pull him out of his shell. Jake did well in his classes, and was glad for the workload he had undertaken, even though it was against the advice of his advisor. He wanted to get done. Sam was proud of him for working so hard, and she wondered how she could possibly add to his burden by crying every time he had to hang up the phone. She spoke of things she knew he wanted to hear, the cows, the horses, Cody, and how much she loved him. She didn't express how much she missed him to the point of distraction or her own workload. She needed to be calm and steady. He'd done that for her in the past, and how could she do any less? He was her best friend, after all.

Eight weeks into the semester, Sam's family had had enough. She needed to slack off somehow. They staged an intervention under the guise of a nice family dinner. Gram began "Sam, how are you doing?"

"Fine." She turned back to her mashed potatoes.

"Baby" this was her father "don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"Overdoing what, Dad?" Her tone was wary.

"Life, Sam. You're working 23 hour days, it seems. Have you even gone riding with Jen in the last month?"

"Sure, I needed to talk to her last week about the student government elections. We went for a ride."

"No, Sammy. For fun?"

"What do you mean?"

Brynna spoke "You're working so hard, Sam. I know you're upset that you never really got dated much or even engaged, and that you miss Jake. You need to rest. I know this is your senior year, but honestly, it's okay to have a life. Your father talked to Jake about it and..."

The brunette was floored. "You called Jake because I'm doing well?" she nearly spat.

Her stepmother spoke "Yes, and he's not happy. How can you talk twice everyday and have the wool so completely pulled over his eyes about how you're doing? Sam, what's going on?"

_"How am I doing?" _she thought _"Oh, Brynna, if you only saw the humor in the fact that you called him because I'm doing well at school. How do I tell her without telling her?" _Sam spoke, "You see, I have to get into SNC. I have to. It's a good school and my other years were not so great. I thought it might help me, if I did better."

Her Gram was pleased "Sam, that's wonderful, but no school expects perfection. They want well rounded students, who do things like eat and sleep. I know you miss Jake, but running at top speed all term won't make you graduate any faster."

Her face revealed a fraction of her pain "You have no idea how much I miss him." Her polished mask was back in place. "I'll try to find balance." She began to eat, but inside her soul was being torn asunder. _"How can I find balance in world that doesn't even make sense anymore?"_


	24. Chapter 24

**This is posted today due to the fact that Iheartninjago asked me to post it. I thought about holding this off because I'm REALLY scared as to how you will like it. So please, please, fill me in on your thoughts and review. Chapter 23 is not showing up or it seems glitchy, so if you see this first, PLEASE read that or you will miss some HUGE character development.****  
**

The next morning, Sam was called into Carla Jackson's office. She'd gotten to know her over the past few weeks, and so she wondered what on earth was wrong.

The blonde, middle aged, woman spoke calmly, but she was excited. "Sam, how would you feel about passing out of your first semester's classes and working on your second semester work now?"

Sam was floored. "How is this even possible? Jen never said...that she's heard about anything like this. It seems like a plot device out of a silly novel."

Carla schooled her features, "I assure you, it's nothing of the sort. It's a pilot program by the state to get students who have made significant improvements to their grades a real shot at a college competitive record. You would need to complete a interdisciplinary project and present it to the state review board after Christmas, sort of like a larger, more intensive, graduation project. You might take classes at community college, after. In rare cases, students are admitted to a four year school directly. What do you think?"

Sam said "Well, I think it's great. Let me talk to my hu-family...about it and get back to you. I would need their support." Really, all she wanted to do was get out of there before the bell rang so she'd have enough time to make two phone calls.

Carla smiled "Sure, let me know within two days, okay? Here's some paperwork. Have a good day, okay?"

Sam replied as she exited the office "You too, Mrs. Jackson." With that, she sped to Maxine's office and knocked rapidly on the door. It opened quickly. Sam looked at her, and spoke breathlessly "Max! Can I- Can I use your phone, please?"

Max was taken aback, but said, "Of course. Who do you need to call?"

Sam flopped into a chair. "I need to call SNC. Then, I need to call Jake. He doesn't have a class until two, so I should catch him."

Ten minutes later, Sam was dialing Jake's number. She didn't bother to greet him. Max made no pretense of the fact that she was listening in. "So! I have news!" "No, not that! definitely not that! Have you lost your mind?" She paused, "Okay let me tell you..."

She proceeded to fill him in on what Carla Jackson and the admissions office had said. "So, in the end, they told me they would admit me provisionally to the honors program a semester and that any aid I woud've gotten in the fall can be processed in the spring, though my federal aid will be less by one semester." She paused as Jake spoke.

Sam began after a moment, "So, I guess you think I should come, then?" Another small silence. "Right. That's true. But..my father... No, I don't want you to come home and 'deal with it' I'm a grown woman and he's my father. We'll see..I don't know...No, I don't. You should know that...I've not had decent coffee in days. Bye." She hung up quickly, as though ripping off a band-aid.

She turned to Max, "Well, what do you think I should do?"

Max replied "I think you should tell your father about the program. And then about your marriage as soon as Jake gets home. They do love you, Sam. It isn't right to keep this from them. I thought, originally, that you would have told them by now. Be warned, though. If you do this...the timeline you two planned on is going to change. You may not have as much time to get them used to the idea as you'd hoped."

As Sam began to speak, the bell rang. She hoped the afternoon would go quickly.

Sam tried to talk to Jen, but Jen wasn't really speaking to her. She thought that Sam cared too much about school. Coming from Jen, Sam felt that that was ironic, but it was what it was. She longed to confide in Jen, but somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to do it when their friendship was so fractured. Sam supposed that it had all started the week after school started. Jen had come across Sam in the aftermath one of her weaker moments. She'd been taking a moment longer than needed in the library to still the tears that sometimes spilled forward when she got a text from Jake about his roommate or his classes and caught sight of a poster. So, she'd done what she'd had to do and thrown herself into her own life, her own future, and signed up to volunteer at a charity auction. Jen had become angry when Sam said she couldn't go riding because she had to help with the event, which Jen deemed uncool. Jen had become so fed up with her increasingly distant friend and said "Call me when the Sam Forester I know gets back in town." Sam was crushed, because she couldn't express that that girl Jen knew had grown up. Sam Forester didn't even exist, not on paper, at least.

Later that night, Sam wished she was back at school, even though she would have had to deal with other issues. Things had began so well. And ended so horribly. At dinner, she'd filled her family in, and they were so happy that she would be graduating early. Gram had pulled out ice cream. That is, until her father asked her a question they'd all been thinking. "But, baby, what will you do after?"

She began "Well, I called SNC and they'd be willing to accept me with all my aid a semester early. It's not the norm, but they said they'd make an exception to be a part of the state's program. They get more funding or something. I...couldn't get singles' housing, though."

Her stepmother spoke, "But then, where would you live, Sam?"

She hadn't planned on doing this without Jake her, but it seemed the best way that she had to move forward. "Well, I could qualify for married housing. There was a family of three that left when the wife had another baby. So their apartment on campus is open."

Her father said harshly, "No! You will not get married just to go to school. I won't have it."

Sam calmly replied, "Dad, you said...that you trusted us. Trust me when I tell you that we didn't get married just to qualify for housing."

Grace saw the change of tense "What do you mean you, you did not, get married?"

Sam charged ahead. "We've been married since...May."

All hell broke loose. Grace cried. Brynna didn't look all that surprised. Her father looked furious. He said, "Samantha Anne, you've disappointed me." He grabbed his hat, and left the house. The screen door closed with a bang. Cody simply looked puzzled, but ate his dinner all the same.

Sam spent the next hour talking about the whole thing. She recounted how things had happened, and why, over and over. Her grandmother was reeling, but she seemed alright in the end. She said, "There really isn't much I can do to change it. I'm not happy, but it seems you're nearly done with high school. Your grandfather and I were barely 19 when we married. What can I say, Sammy? I do wish you had trusted me, though. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen." She seemed angry about the fact that her ideal had been blown up.

Not ten minutes later, her father came stomping in. He spoke thrillingly softly. "Is this..marriage" he nearly spat the word "even halfway legal?"

"It's totally legal. It's registered with the county, and we were married by a pastor. It's recognzied by the church, Dad. I wouldn't have settled for any less. Neither would have Jake." Sam spoke with an maturity she rarely displayed.

"I don't like this. But I can't change it. I'm disappointed in you both, for not coming to me with the whole truth. I thought these ideas you had were a passing thing." He was firm.

Sam could tell that he wouldn't listen no matter how many times she tried to tell him they come to him to tell him, so she didn't bother. Let him think what he would, one day he would know the truth. Sam hoped that day would come soon. In the meantime, life would have to go on.

That night, Sam couldn't sleep. She was finally recognized as Sam Forester Ely in some small part of her world, and it seemed odd for such a private part of her perception of her identity to be so exposed, as exposed as her name. It was nice, but it was still odd.

That night, she was compelled to walk down to La Charla. There, bathed in the moonlight, was the Phantom. Sam twisted the horsehair bracelet. He came closer, sniffing the air as if to verify it was his human, and not a threat.

She whispered "Zanzibar. Hey, Baby."

He inched closer. She entered the water, cold about her feet. He met her halfway. Their reunion, so long in coming, was sweet. She confessed every detail of what was going on, and Zanzibar listened for what seemed like hours. Finally, his ears pricked, and he backed away, and spun away, knocking Sam on her backside in the shallow water. As she rose, he waited on the bank and then rushed off towards freedom to be wholly himself. Sam couldn't believe that that day was coming for her, too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here's Chapter 25. I thought, when I wrote this originally, that 25 would be the end of the tale. It's not. And while this might seem like Wyatt got over the situation, he totally hasn't. Don't say I didn't warn you later in the story. That was nearly a spoiler! **

By the time Thanksgiving break rolled around, Jake Ely was furious. He knew his wife was lying. She hadn't slowed down, not one little bit. It irked him that he only got bits of the story from his mother, her Grandmother, and even some of his brothers and the cowboys at River Bend. She swore up and down that she was back to normal, that the start of her senior year had been an aberration. She promised that she'd try to do normal things, bother his brothers, sneak out to see the Phantom, and the like. He'd called Jen, even, stooping that far, but that girl had slammed down the phone after saying she knew nothing and didn't care to. He even begged Sam to put away her math books, especially since her first semester had become her last. She could count her days of high school on one hand, and he felt she should slow down, even just a bit.

Even Quinn had called him. He was in the middle of a biology lab, when his phone buzzed. He nearly sent it to voicemail, but something compelled him to step out and answer it. For ten minutes, he listened to his brother complain that Sam was no fun anymore, and that he couldn't even make her blush anymore and did Jake think she had some new boyfriend. Quinn harped that of course she would get one the second Jake wasn't around to beat the shit out of him, but Quinn would step in if he wanted. Jake played it cool and told him to stop bothering him about Sam's love life, of which he was certain, he said, was Quinn's addled brain making things up. Inside, his mind was screaming _"Hello, has no one noticed us as a couple? At all?" _When he got back into the lab his partner looked at him quizzically, and he replied that it was his brother. That was all he said in that lab session.

He was still angry when he entered his mother's kitchen. She looked up from clipping coupons. "Hey, Jake. Put your wash over there. How are your classes?"

He had poured himself some juice. He swallowed, and answered, "Fine. My soils class is kicking my ass, though."

His mother spoke "Have you told your wife you're home yet?"

He choked slightly on the fruit juice, but his voice was emotionless. "Dunno what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. As I told Sam, I've known since you went to Vegas. We'll talk about this later. Go to River Bend. And bring her home after. We're going to talk it out tonight. Now go."

He knew that tone. "I'm gone."

He found her in the barn, working on scrubbing out an empty stall. _Probably extra work she had no reason to do._ He walked about behind her and spoke above her ear "My brothers think you have a boyfriend."

She smiled, "Can't say as I have one of those."

"I'm glad."

He was also glad that no one in the barn, being that everyone else was out working. He had missed Sam, and, juding by her response to his attentions, she'd missed him too.

In the silence that followed, she confessed how Max had come to understand the facts of their marriage. He felt as though he had been kicked, when he had heard of her pain. That he wasn't there to comfort her, that he was the cause of it, was hard to deal with. He expressed, in the cooling air, his worry for her, his deep homesickness, and some of the little things that made him think of her in the last weeks.

Dinner was awkward. Jake and Sam, had, under the unflinching gaze of Wyatt, recounted their entire story. Jake was surprised to find how long Wyatt had known, given that he'd expected there to be a meeting between his knees and Wyatt's baseball bat, not to mention more sensitive parts of his body. He was shocked that Wyatt hadn't said one word to him at all beforehand. Not even a phone call came from the windblown cowboy. Wyatt hadn't done any of that. Instead, after diner, he'd pulled Jake aside once Sam had excused herself to help with Cody. They'd had the traditional "take care of my little girl you jackass, or I will kill you very slowly" conversation. Wyatt had even mentioned Louise. Jake thought maybe the rift would begin to heal, though he knew they all had a long way to go. He was glad to leave when Sam suggested it. Jake had seen cake cooling on the counter, and a small part of him was anticipating a piece, though he would never admit it.

When the horses neared the house, Jake swore. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Quinn's here. He's the one who thinks you have a boyfriend, remember?" She recalled that Quinn thought she was "distracted" and "unflappable" in the preceeding months. Jake was getting pissed off, everyone knew something. They only knew what they thought they knew, but it seemed that not one soul in their world knew the entire truth, except maybe Wyatt, though his impressions were colored by his bias. In a sense, he just wanted to tell his family, just get it over with, but he wasn't like Sam. He couldn't toss things out there like she could and hope for the best.

"Play it cool, that's all." Sam insisted "We've hidden it for a long time, what makes you think this will be any different? Besides, we only have to hide it until we tell them tonight. It should be..fun."

His response, a small "Hm" conveyed his misgivings.

**That conversation with Quinn was actually a second one shot, or at least part of one, that was incorporated into the story. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, hold your fire. I know this has taken forever, but illness has sapped my energy. I hope this update finds you well. Please review. **

"Max? Jake brought me over to say hi. Hope you don't mind..." She let the sentence trail off as she entered the dining room and saw several members of Three Ponies ranch gathered around the table finishing a meal. Max was making coffee.

"Not at all, Sam. I asked him to bring you. We'll be talking after dinner. You can help me with the cake." Said Max.

As Sam went into the kitchen with Max, she heard Jake's brothers lay into him. Had he noticed how strange she was being? Didn't he see how emotional she was? Jake asked in only the way he could "Brat's always...emotional."

"Naw, man. She's mopey as hell when no one's looking and then she's all serious when people are. I tell you, sometimes I think that boyfriend of hers needs his face bashed in. We could figure out who he is..." Brian was adamant.

Quinn agreed "Yes, Jakey, you can figure out who it is and then we can handle this situation."

Sam's knife in the cake froze when Jake spoke "Why should we care if she's dating?"

His brothers were floored. They all had agreed that Jake would fly off the handle, threaten the guy, and things would go on as usual. That's what he had always done when some fool had gotten it in his head to pay attention to Sam. He was lucky that the girl in question had never caught him doing that though. They all shuddered to think what her reaction might be. Nate spoke "Because! You're supposed to get pissed and tell her she's too young. What if you don't know the guy? What if you do?"

Sam thought she could afford to be generous, given her good mood. "I'm NOT too young to date. I'm a grown woman! I'll do what I want or I won't give you cake!" But this was said without anger, in a humorous tone. The Ely men had heard it all before.

Quinn laughed. "So you admit it! Finally!"

Sam paled "Admit what? I admit nothing, other than the fact that you are an idiot. I don't have a _boyfriend_."

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You are obviously getting..." Quinn trailed off as his mother entered the room with the cake tray and snapped.

"Do not finish that statement, Quinn, for the love of all that is good and fair." His mother implored him.

He pasted an innocent look on his face. He spoke as sheepishly as was possible "I was only going to say that she was getting some cake, Mom. Geez, talk about your mind being in the gutter."

A moment later, Luke came in from having stepped away for a moment and washed up. From there, the dessert went smoothly. If anyone noticed anything off, no one said as much. Brian and Quinn kept looking at Sam, though. She didn't notice as she spent the evening sandwhiched between Jake and Maxine. Jake held her left hand under the table and counted the seconds that they could bolt. To anyone who didn't look carefully, Sam and Jake seemed to be looking at the door and having a quiet conversation when Nate spoke. "So, glad to be home, Jake?"

He pulled his eyes from Sam, who was grinning at something he had said for her ears only. "'Course." He spoke as only Jake could.

"Jakey, go get the ice cream. Take Sammy with you." Nate spoke again.

"You can go get it yourself. I'm eating, Nate. Make Quinn." Jake wasn't about to get up but Sam rose and began moving towards the kitchen. "Fine, whatever. Chocolate or mint?" He placed his fork on the small plate and followed her.

Once they had left the room, the other Ely brothers looked at each other and smiled. Perhaps a little alone time would allow Jake to get to the bottom of this mess with Sammy and then she would go back to normal. If only they knew that at that very moment, the couple in question was engaging in a whispered heated discussion that would have far reaching consequences.

Sam whispered, "How do we bring it up?"

Jake rubbed his neck as he looked at her spooning the ice cream. "How should I know? Let's..."

She finished his thought "just wing it, right?"

He thought a moment, "Seemed to work for your family."

He pushed open the kitchen door as he walked behind her. He whispered, "Here goes nothing."

The ice cream was passed about. Bryan said, "So. Mom wants to talk. Which one of you did something?"

Luke spoke, "No one did anything, recently. Jake and your mother and I had a talk a few days ago... and while I was shocked and upset, he is a grown man. We all recognize that. He did what he felt he had to do, even if I could not agree. So, he wants to talk to you all" this was news to Sam "and he wants to share some news about an addition to our little family."

Quinn put his foot in his mouth "So...either...you have a wife or a baby mama. Which one? My money's on the second. 50 bucks." His mother rebuked him as his father tried to move the conversation along, but it was Sam's voice that was heard above the commotion.

Sam spoke "You'd loose. Pay up."

Quinn missed the boat. "Sam Forester. Would you be quiet? I'm trying to figure out what girl my brother had his wicked way with. Bet she's a troll. Here I was, worried about you, when I could have been bugging him."

Sam spoke as Jake began. She went ahead. "I don't know a Sam Forester."

Bryan interjected "Of course you do...Oh. My. God, Jake. Seriously?"

"Yeah, in May."

Sam added, "Sorry we couldn't tell you before."

Most of the group knew, so there was forgiveness freely given in the form of sympathetic looks.

Quinn looked at Bryan "Want to fill me in on your revelation, dear brother?"

Bryan said, "Might be best to ask your sister-in-law."

Quinn got it that time. And in true Ely style, his voice joined the cascade of congratulations.

Then, there were questions. And lots of them.

"But. We all thought you guys...just..never dated. We knew Jake liked you, Sammy, everyone knows, but there was never any sort of "coming out" as it were. We agreed that was a joke to throw off that HARP kid. We teased Jake about having a serious girlfriend, and maybe we thought you flirted a bit back when Jake was still in school, but things never seemed to change for you two. Not that anyone could see, really. You seriously went from like...friends to married in sixty seconds flat. What gives?" Bryan asked.

Jake answered. He'd not spoken all evening, really, and while normally that would be cause to celebrate, he couldn't sit on his behind and force Sam handle this on her own. "That's real funny. We'd been married for a few weeks by then. We just..."

"Ran into some issues." Sam supplied,

"Right, well. Yeah, so we waited. And the waiting just seemed to make sense. But now with Sam graduating and going back with me, it doesn't...anymore. Plus, it was hard, for her especially. And we did...date. You just didn't see it. Maybe you weren't looking, and maybe we were trying to be careful." Jake finished.

Sam added, "Yeah, I was so scared...we'd screw up and then we wouldn't be speaking, so we just sort of went with it, and...well, here we are."

From there the conversations lasted late into the night. Slowly, Sam noticed that everyone but she and Jake had gone upstairs. Sam spoke, as she rose from the couch. She was cold from the loss of Jake's arm around her. "I need the keys. I should be going. Ace is settled for the night, I'll just come back in the morning and switch."

"Brat, I really don't think you..."

"Yes, you don't think I should be driving at night."

"It's late, Brat. You could stay, you know." He said.

"And have my father blow a gasket? No thanks. Please, let's let him get used to the idea before we make it an established fact that we've shared a bed." She finished, as he stood.

"Hm. Come on, I'll walk you out, if I have to."

Sam called up the stairs, "Night all! I'm gone!"

As she walked to the car Jake asked "Did you tell your father when you'd be back?'

At her stricken look, he simply kissed her hair and said "I'm glad I'm not you, Brat."

She replied, "Oh, go to hell."

He actually laughed, a rare sound. "Love you too. Call when you get there safe. Don't speed or turn the station."

Sam drove off, grumbling about the patriarchy as she listened to Reba tell Fancy's story. By the time she got to River Bend's yard, she could see that the porch light was still on and that her father was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee.

"Nice to see you've returned, Sam."

"Yeah, sorry. It got late. There were a lot of...questions."

"That's not real suprising, Sam. I guess you're completely grown up or whatever you kids think, but you still live here. We still have rules. You need to call, no matter who you're with. And we need to sit down and talk about the expectations for school."

Sam yawned as her father spoke. "But not now. You have school, tomorrow. Go to bed."

Just before she did, she sent a text to Jake. Saying that, yes, she was safe and home. She just wasn't sure where home was, really.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning found Sam awake without the help of another person. She knew to smooth things over with her father, she'd have to get Jake's truck back to him and Ace home before breakfast and chores, in time to make the bus. So, she got up and threw on clothes. It was a bit shocking to realize that she could wear her wedding ring openly. In fact, the weight of it on her hand was somewhat odd. She grabbed her boots and tiptoed down the hall so as not to wake Cody.

Her Brynna was already in the kitchen, reading something at the table. She greeted Sam, and Sam explained that she had to be on her way. Brynna said "Wait, Sam. We need to talk."

Sam couldn't spare the time, but she said "Okay. What's up?"

"Well, I wouldn't normally intrude, but I wanted to make sure things were going okay. You know you can come to me if you have questions. Ah, I also wanted to see if you needed...if you were protected." Her stepmother tried to be direct.

Sam was a bit taken aback. Then she realized that Brynna probably didn't know she'd been on the pill since that visit to the doctor. And of course, Jake was doing his part too, on that front. Brynna looked relieved, when she told her both of these facts. "Oh, good. I just want you to know I'm here for you, Sam. No judgement. In fact, I am happy for you. You're grown up, have been for a long time. Your father...well, it's just his way. He does love you, you know that, right? We both do."

That earned Brynna a smile and a heartfelt "I know." And she did.

The sun was rising in the sky in the cool November morning. Sam pulled her jacket tighter about her as she walked up the stairs to Max's kitchen, just to tell her that she was taking Ace. Max just warned her not to be late for school.

She was saddling Ace when she heard footsteps behind her. "Brat."

"Hm?" She continued saddling Ace, checked his bridle, and and saw that all was well. He had just flicked his ears because he'd heard Jake.

"Talked to Grandfather just now." He said.

She was somewhat surprised "This early?" As she checked that Ace hadn't breathed in so as to make the saddle loose.

"Yeah...He wants us to come over tonight."

"Really? We could make it work after chores, I think..." She spoke her thoughts aloud. She was ahead on her homework, though she didn't know how much work would be given at her meeting with Mrs. Jackson. With that, she started walking out of the stall, intending to lead Ace behind her. Her plans were thwarted as a strong body pressed her against the stall door. Jake's arms wrapped about her.

Scant moments passed.

"I've got...to go." Sam didn't want to move, but she knew she had no choice.

He paused, lifting his head from where it had migrated to, the curve between her neck and shoulder to meet her eyes. "Damn."

"I know. I can't risk Dad flipping out. Besides, I can't miss the bus. I need to talk to Jen."

"Huh. You gonna tell Jen? Thought you weren't talking." Jake mused.

"We're not. But I'm going to fix it. Wish me luck! Come on, Ace. The keys are in the glove box." She ended the conversation, leading the impatient horse out of the barn.

Jake watched Sam go, hoping she felt as confident as she sounded. Unfortunately after nearly two decades, he knew every inflection in her voice. She was shaking in boots over this conversation. He moved on with his chores, knowing there wasn't much he could do about it right now.

Sam got on the bus and her knees felt like jelly. Not even being threatened by the imprisoned Linc Slocum had made her feel this way. She hefted her backpack and looked for the cornflower blonde head she was seeking. It was bent, as Jen's nose was buried in a book. She slid into the seat that had been vacant for the past few weeks.

"Hey, Jen. How would you like to hold something over Jake's head?" Sam tried to sound bright.

"Don't see what it would do, really, Sam." Jen was frosty, but seemed to invite a response. At least Sam hoped that was the case.

"Jen...What if I told you were right?" Sam replied.

The book snapped shut. The bespeckled girl looked up. "About what?"

"About everything...Well, everything that really matters."

"So you agree that you've been a totally distant bitch because you've missed your boyfriend, then?" Jen was harsh.

"Yes, and No. I've been missing my hu-husband. You were right, I married him." Sam confessed.

Emotions played across Jen's face. "WHAT?" She lowered her voice "When? How? Where? Why did you tell me?"

Sam spoke slowly. "In Vegas. During that college thing. In May. I couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to tell you so badly. I'm not sorry I did what I did, but I'm sorry you weren't there with me. It was complicated, but I realize I've been a total wreck. And I'm sorry."

"I just...wow. I think, on some level, I knew after that encounter with Richie. It didn't even seem to cross Jake's mind that perhaps kissing you like he did would be...unwelcome." Jen paused in thought. "I absolutely love it when I'm right." Jen crowed.

"Well, do you forgive me for that?" Sam was hopeful.

"Yeah, because I wasn't...as supportive as I should have been, when school started. I don't much like him, but I love you. And I suppose he must love you, so I can't stand in your way."

"You, uh, might not be so forgiving about what I have to tell you next?" Sam was worried again.

The blood drained from Jen's face. "Oh, God. I was only joking about you getting a reality show. Please, tell me you're not...I can't deal with the idea of him...and you..."

Sam helped her out. "No realtiy show, not yet, Jen. You're good. I'm actually graduating after this semester." Sam filled her on the program.

"And...why would you want to apologize for this?" Jen looked pleased for Sam.

"Well, I'm going to college early, Jen. In a few weeks." Sam finished lamely.

"What?" Jen looked near tears. "You're leaving?"

"Oh, Jen." Sam got teary, too, but tried to keep her voice down. Even though nobody was near their seat, she didn't want the whole school finding out this way. "We'll both be so busy, the time will fly. And we'll have summer, and we can email." She repeated what her mind hoped to be the truth. It was how she was convincing herself that she and Jen would survive this change as friends.

Jen added, " I guess the drive wouldn't be impossible, either. Chase your dreams, Sam. And...I have news for you, too."

"What is it?" Sam was excited.

"Ryan...told me that Mrs. Slocum loved me! ME! Can you believe it?" Jen gushed.

"Who wouldn't love you Jen? When you're not mad at them, that is?" Sam joked.

Jen scowled, but laughed. The fractured friendship had begun to mend.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all! Reviews are love. **

"Geez!" Sam muttered aloud "Why did Gram have to leave this to me?" Sam huffed as she fiddled with and looked at some of Gram's seedbeds and dormant garden plants. She honestly would rather be working with her father, but in his own words, he had things covered. And Gram gave her the choice between this and house chores. Cody was napping, so she couldn't even slack off to play with him.

Finishing that chore, she went to check on the chickens and the goats. Sam liked the goats, as long as they weren't butting into her for attention. After greeting everyone and doing the assigned chores there, she returned the bucket to its' place in the barn. Then, she wandered over to the clothesline. The weather was getting colder, but not so much during the day that Gram would consent to using the dyer. Sam wished she would. She hated the thread deep chill that came with her clothes, but Gram insisted the weather was decent for this time of year, so the clothesline was used. Sam really couldn't complain. The practice saved money.

"Gram? All that's done. What can I do, now?" She stopped short, noting that her husband was eating the a slice of her Grandmother's pie. Said grandmother was nowhere to be seen.

Jake nodded, "Brat."

"Jerk." Sam smiled.

"Brat. Did you tell Jen?" As he spoke, Sam went to the drawer, grabbed a fork, and turned back to the cunning and swift courage, she took a forkful of the chocolate topping.

Sam answered, "Mhm." Though Jake couldn't tell if she was saying yes, or enjoying the pie she'd stolen.

"God, you're such a brat, Sam." There was exasperation in his tone. He ate the best part of the pie.

She quipped, "And you're a jerkface that won't feed me after I was locked in a building all day."

He wasn't having it. "You went to school. There's windows. Get your own pie. There's some."

She considered his request, and took another bite of the pie he wasn't watching, "Hmm. Nope, I'm good."

"Brat." There was humor in his tone.

"Jerkface." Sam replied.

A new voice interjected from the door by the hallway. "Well, now. I'm not sure if I should be relieved nothing's changed between you two, or concerned." Gram came into the kitchen carrying a load of dirty wash. Cody came trampling in behind her, saying "Wsh! Wsh!" His little musical dog was trailing behind him, emitting a sound that should have passed for a song.

"Oh, hey, Gram. Jake wasn't sharing his pie." She explained.

Sam turned back to see Cody climb on Jake's lap and screech "'iE! Yummm!" and slam his little hand into what was left of the pie. He tried to share the pie with Jake before the man in question could stand and get the baby to the sink. Sam cried with laughter as she saw a huge glob of chocolate pie dropped on to Jake's shirt. Cody simply said "'S'hare!" Sam thought karma was sweet indeed.

They were twenty minutes behind schedule, even though Sam had one of Jake's T-shirts in her drawer. She'd stolen it from him when they went to visit SNC and had never given it back. Once in the car, Sam filled Jake in about what Carla had said. "And so she said all that was left for me to do was design a project. And I think I've got it. I'm going to do a photojournalism project on all the horses we've helped and on our methods. I'll call the HARP kids, and maybe do some interviews and book work and put together some sort of documentary."

Jake was concerned, "Sam, all that in a few weeks?"

She replied, "Well, I have all the stuff I want to use, but I just need some more footage of a session or two before you go, a few interviews, and some phone calls. I think it's doable." She continued, "Also, I can always scale it back if I have to. My ideas might even change."

So the rest of the car ride was spent discussing their plans. Jake had gotten the paperwork for their housing application and he'd take it back with him to school. The apartments were furnished sparsely, so they were both glad for the attics of their families and the truck to take their finds back with them. Gram had promised them several items, and Max had donated her old couch to their cause, as well as a mismatched set of pots and pans.

The visit with Mac was going well. He said, "Just wait here a second. I have something for you kids."

Jake called, "Grandpa, sure you don't want to wait 'til Christmas?"

Mac came back and spoke, "No, something tells me I should give you this now. I don't want to give you it at Thanksgiving. But you should have it."

They both looked down at the silver wrapped box. Mac smiled, "Got the folks at the store to wrap it up for me."

Sam spoke, "Jake, you go on and open it."

He did. And when Jake showed Sam the pictures in the frame, she was really touched. It was one of those old fashioned collage frames. Each held a photo of her and Jake together over the years. The first was a photo from the hospital, when Sam had just been born. There were pictures of parties, of small moments between the two of them as they grew up. The last was a photo he must have gotten from Grace. It was one Sam had taken over the last summer, after they'd been married. Sam and Jake were both in the photo. The sun was coming up, and the exposure made it look ethereal. Even in their boots and jeans, it was a dreamy photograph.

There was another photo in a double frame. It was a studio photograph, the sort taken at the tiny shop in Darton that closed a few years ago. Sam looked to be about six. Jake spoke, "I remember that. Our families...got their group photos done on the same day." Combined days out were common as the kids were growing up as Louise and Maxine had been close. Jake continued as his thoughts ended, "They must've done one of us." The spot for the other photo was blank. In it, was a slip of paper. Mac had written, "For the future"

Sam smiled, "Thanks, Grandpa. For our past, and being there."

Mac just smiled. He knew the project he'd been working on for the last few months had come together quite well.


	29. Chapter 29

**This was a very emotional chapter for me to write, as I think you will see. I really felt for Sam. **

The next day, Sam found herself trudging back to the house after a long morning. She'd been working on training the newest River Bend resident. Chickadee was being fostered from an owner who had experienced fire in their barn. Chicky hadn't adjusted well, and so the owner had contacted River Bend to help him with his horse. It wasn't easy work in any respect. Her heart bled for the poor horse, who really was a sweetie. She'd been emailing back and forth with the owner, and hopefully Chicky would be going home around Christmas, to a brand new barn.

Sam noted that there seemed to be voices coming from the living room, but all she wanted was a drink. She poured some of Cody's Juicey Juice and watered it down for her own tastes. She then turned and wandered into the living room, her curiosity getting the better of her. When she saw a head of sleek auburn hair in a stylish bob, she placed the glass on side table and said excitedly, "Aunt Sue! What are you doing here?"

Her aunt embraced her, and said, "Well, for starters I've not seen you in forever. When I got your email, I just knew I had to get myself out here. Your father agreed Thanksgiving was a good time. So," she spread her arms wide, "here I am!"

Grace smiled, "Sam, take a second and show Sue up to the guest room."

Once Sue had set her cases on the bed, she turned to Sam. "Well, girly. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sam spoke, "I was emancipated."

Sue was floored. "You were emancipated to make medical decisions simpler while you with me! It wasn't supposed to let you run around like crazy. It certainly didn't mean you were smart to run off...and...and get married! Married!" She blew out a heavy breath, "Sammy girl. We'll talk later. Your father doesn't have any wine about, does he? I think I need a glass tonight."

Sam laughed, "Not hardly."

"I shouldn't've asked, should've I?"

Sue laughed as Sam headed down the stairs. Sue was still still putting her things away.

She stepped off the last stair and a warm voice complained. "Brat. Horses don't wait on girls who spend half an hour getting a drink."

"Shut up. It has not been a half an hour. I had things to do."

"Yeah, you had a horse to help."

"Seriously. You had to walk here just to tell me I'm the one burning daylight?"

"Hm." That was not a pleased "Hm." "Gonna tell me what you were up to, then?"

"Well..." the word was drawn out.

"Brat." He smiled.

"Jacob Ely! You know I'm the only thing important enough to keep Sam away from her horses." Sue had come in unnoticed. Sam supposed she did get a bit distracted when Jake was around. Just a little, of course.

An hour before sunrise, Sam sat on the swing. She was freezing, and she was alone. Aunt Sue was resting after her trip. She thought back to the hours she had spent on the swing, agonizing over her decision to marry Jake. The decision seemed...so long ago, and in a way, it was. He'd been away a long time. She realized, while she'd missed him, that they were two people. Two very different people who had their own lives, with their own goals and dreams. Did they share some of those dreams and goals, yes, many of them, but Sam had discovered that they could live without each other. Life wasn't as full, to be sure, but they were two separate people. Sometimes, it confused and angered Sam that people thought of them as one being. They weren't.

But she loved him. She loved him and she was committed to them as a couple. Love and commitment could forgive a lot. Sometimes late at night, she wondered what they'd traded to be together. What was her destiny? Then, she would wake up alone and with the tears streaming down her face, she realized that even though she was capable of facing her future alone, she didn't want to, because her best friend could make the happier times even more joyous, and love her through the lonely ones. She couldn't pinpoint why she felt this way, but at the moment, her heart hurt. It was so full, full of something, hope and pain, joy and fear, that it didn't bear considering.

She heard a horse coming over the bridge. As luck would have it, it was Jake, on Witch. She sat lamely while he put Witch in the barn with all the comforts she could ask for. He came over the swing, sat down, and took hand.

Her voice was wobbly, "Jake, what did we give up?"

"Give up?"

"To be together." She replied.

"I don't know." He was hesitant.

She was convicted as she replied, "You do!"

"Brat, how should I? I just know...that I know you." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well." She huffed through a choked voice.

"Brat, you're scared about leaving. I was too. I am, still. Did you ever think about how we'll change being there?"

She sobbed, "All the time."

His eyes were watery, too. "Did you ever think that we'll be sharing this, changing together?"

Sam choked as she nodded. "But...what if Sarah was right?"

He was confused, "Sarah?" His expression cleared as he recalled the girl's comments on the campus tour, "Sam. You've taken nothing that I haven't freely given."

"But...but...you wouldn't've married me. If you...If I...could have gone to school with you, without it. And then you'd be normal. Like a college guy."

"That's bull." He sounded angry. "Sam, use that brain of yours. I asked, planned it, I..don't even know what you're talking about. I hate college. All I've ever wanted is to live my life on this land with you. College is means to an end, baby. It isn't everything."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Then..what is?"

He pulled her closer, and they looked at the sun that was starting to rise in the sky, casting light on the land and the horses that defined them. The moment was full between them. "This is."

And she knew what he meant.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry about the delay. Finals are over, so more regular posting will resume! Isn't that grand? There's lots planned. I am so happy I got to throw in one of my favorite tropes, the clueless outsider...Rosalina isn't going to have any impact on the story after a few chapters, but I just love a new perspective so unlike the ones we know. **

**Please Review! I wonder if anyone is still reading...**

It was Thanksgiving, and they had much to be thankful for. Sam was mostly thankful that she wasn't an airhead who wore new metallic, open toed, Ted Baker's to a working ranch, asked to see the horses, and then worried and complained about her shoes getting damaged.

All their friends and family had gathered, even Jen's family. Sam pulled Jen into the tack room. Sam seethed. "I'm about ready to kill somebody."

Jen grinned, "And by somebody you mean Gina's sister."

"Yes, Rosalina. Why did Kitt's, sweet, kind, fiancee have to have an evil sister?"

"You only think she's evil because she's got goo goo eyes for Ely."

"And not one of the single ones. There's five! Pick one!"

"That evil bi..!"

"Jen!" Sam interrupted her.

"Don't blame me for saying what you're thinking!" She paused, and took a mocking tone, "'Oh, Jake...look at the horses...I bet they're so stong. How ever do you handle one? You must be so masterful... '" She gagged. Jen spoke vehemently. "The idiot was looking at Frankie! Frankie, the most docile horse ever!" Jen mocked, then gaged again. "God, I don't even want to think of _him_ that way."

Sam loved to mess with her friend. "She has no idea. None at all."

"Sam, my God."

Sam laughed. "Still, I want to kill her. KIll her dead."

Jen shrugged, "Let's go rescue him. Wouldn't do to have him kill her in your stead. Sam, please, let's have some fun with this. It can be my Christmas gift from the Ely's. Please."

"Oh, Jen. Please, be gentle with him. He bolts easy." Sam smiled.

Ely men did not freak out. Ely men do not freak out. Jake was merely extremely concerned. Where the hell was Brat? Where was she she? She was here a second ago!

"Excuse me?" The heavily perfumed girl thing beside him said. "You said 'Brat!'"

"Oh, well. This is Frankie. He's one of the favorites here. He really likes.."

"Oh, I'd love to hear what _he _likes.."

A voice interjected, a blessed, blessed voice. "He likes these treats. Want to go, and ah, give him one?"

The makeuped eyes narrowed, "Ah, no. You go ahead. What was it, Pam?"

Jen coughed. Jake prayed. Sam returned, "Sam."

The girl nodded, "Right."

"Brat, come on. Let's go inside. Jen can tell you about the horses, Rosa."

Jen cleared her throat, as though she was laughing. "You would trust me in your barn, Ely? I don't think so. Give us the grand tour, Jake."

Rosalina was getting impatient. She shifted her weight imperceptibly toward Jake, the curved heels of her lattice shoes wobbling slightly. The guy wasn't paying attention to her. He kept looking at the short redhead. The girl needed to go away. She knew what to do, get him to talk about himself. "So, Jake, what do you do for fun?"

He spoke quickly, without thinking, as his mind was not on what she was saying. "Brat."

Sam laughed so hard she sat down against the stall door. Jen look disgusted. Did he understand what he was saying? Surely not! Did he say... "What?"

Jake realized what he'd said sounded like. "Well, that is. I ugh, don't..." Then he thought better of it, "But..I..no. What...I mean..."

Jen grinned, "Sam, he doesn't, but he does, but he doesn't. Such eloquence. Snap him up, Rosa."

Rosa was getting furious. There was something going on. She wasn't about to be ignored for a tall blonde and a short redhead. She tried to grab Jake's gloved hand, but that girl was there. He kept looking at her.

Rosa tried again. "Ah, Jake. Who is this...horse?"

"This is Witch. She's usually at River Bend, but I'm home. So she's here, aren't you Witch?" Jake spoke to the horse.

"Right, River Bend. That's the...Forester place, right? They were holding Sam's baby." Jake looked a bit freaked and Rosa fleetingly wondered why.

He said, "Baby?" For his part, Jake thought he should just give up and die. It would be less confusing.

Sam looked ready to kill. "That's my brother."

"Oh? I thought he was yours. My mistake."

"So, is that how you know Wyatt, Jake? You work for him..." Rosa asked.

'Ah, yes, but no. He's actually my..."

Jen cut him off. "Look, Rosa. This is Chip."

Rosa looked at Jake as though she'd swallowed a bug. "You were saying, then?" She paused, "I'm sure the ladies need your help, girls. Don't feel you need to hang around. Three's a crowd, you know."

Jen agreed. "Sure is! Come on then." She looked expectantly at Rosa.

"But I meant..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll want to get to know your extended family..."

With that, Jen dragged the spluttering girl away.

Sam grinned, "Merry Christmas, Jen!"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing." She waved her hand in a dismissing gesture.

He sat down against the wall next to Sam. "Nothing?"

"Alright. Letting Jen mess with you and Rosa was our Christmas gift to her. I'll have to buy her something. She really didn't mess with you too badly. Oh, well. One off our list." There was a matter of fact tone to her voice that Jake found funny.

"My God, Brat."

"You're one to talk, Mr. "'what-do-you-do-for-fun'".

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wasn't thinking."

"Hm." It was a sound of agreement.

"Guess we have to go inside." He sounded mournful.

"With all those people? Not yet."

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her. The silence was golden.

Rosa was fuming. How dare that blonde laugh as they walked away. Oh! She probably had designs on the youngest Ely. To be sure, Rosa usually went with more urbane men, but there was something about that guy that just made her wonder.

She was loafing about the kitchen with the women, as the men had gone to watch football and talk ranching. Max spoke "Someone better go get Sam and Jake."

Grace agreed, "The food's about done. We need to be sitting down."

Gina washed her hands. "I could go."

The women looked relieved. Rosa decieded to come along.

Once outside the door. Rosa asked her sister. "Why did they look so relieved not to have to go out there?"

Gina smirked, "Probably afriad of what they might see."

Rosa was befuddled. "See?"

Gina nodded, "Just keep quiet. They're like their wild horses. You startle them when they're alone, and they bolt." Gina knew that her sister was fixated on Jake. She debated telling her about the facts of Sam and Jake's relationship, but knowing her sister, actions spoke louder than words. If she didn't wise up in the next two minutes, Gina was going to take her prissy sister's cluch purse and hit her upside the head with it. She'd been a pompous bitch for the entire weekend because her plans to go to St. Bart's had been postponed to meet Gina's future in laws. Gina thought she'd gotten it into her fool head to have some fun over the next few days, and it seemed she'd picked Jake to provide that fun.

They walked in silence towards the open door of the barn. Rosa saw something she never expected. Jake was standing up. As soon as he had, he extended a hand to Pam, no Sam. She took it, and he pulled her to standing.

The girl laughed, "I can stand up myself, you know."

He said nothing, but simply pulled into a hug. "I know."

"We've got to go in." Sam spoke.

"You force me to be around people."

"It's good for you. Come on." She turned around to his side, but he kept an arm around her as they walked towards the door. They saw Gina and Rosa.

Gina called, "They're putting out dinner."

Sam replied, "Sorry, on our way."

Gina and Rosa turned around. Gina asked, "What did you see there?"

Rosa spluttered, "Nothing. They're friends."

"Really? Just keep quiet during dinner, and see what you see." Gina advised.

"Think it'll help me, then? I'm just so bored. I need a diversion. Some fun, before I die of dullness out here..."

"Well, dinner might help wake you up a bit." _In more ways than one_, thought Gina.

**I'm almost sorry for the shoes that were impugned in this chapter. They don't deserve it. :P**


	31. Chapter 31 A

**The great news is Chapter 31 is huge. I spilt it up for two postings. The bad news is you're going to have to wait to read it. HOWEVER: The best news is the next update will be posted by the end of the week. **

Sam thought dinner was great. She was sitting on the bench between Jake and Cody. She'd scored the end, so his high chair was next to her and Wyatt. Brynna was on her father's other side. Coffee was being poured and passed. She didn't realize, but as she'd turned away, Jake had poured milk and sugar into her cup. She took a sip. And dug her elbow into her husband's ribs.

"Brat!"

Everyone turned to them. "You messed up my coffee."

The "he" in question merely grinned.

Max spoke, "Alright, everybody! Time to play the Thankful Game. Get into teams."

Gina quickly explained that teams were usually families or families split into a few groups. Sue, for example, stole Cody. Gram had Dallas. Once the groups were decided upon, and each team chatted about their most thankful answer, they started going around the table.

Max spoke, "Luke and I will start!" She loved this game. It was, after all, her tradition. "We're thankful you all could be here with us today!"

Brynna and Dad were next. Wyatt spoke "While they certainly have their trying moments, we're thankful for two happy and healthy children."

Sam was playing with Cody. Jake spoke. "Brat, it's our turn." They had elected to go last.

"Oh, right. Well, Jake and I are most thankful for Grandpa's Christmas gift. We understand you all had a hand in it."

The old man looked humbled. "I have given Max a copy of the larger frame for here, too."

Max added, "I thought it was nice to have a chronicle of your childhoods in one place."

Kitt turned to Gina, "Yeah, Grandpa gave Sam and Jake a set of photos from when they were growing up."

Rosa, in a rare moment of insight, gathered that there was more to Sam and Jake's relationship than her being a friend of the family.

Of course, Max then grew wistful. "I remember when all of you were little. It seems just yesterday Bryan was tossing Quinn out of their room over some comic book." She smiled, and recounted another moment or two in each of her children's lives. The teasing was warm and all were enjoying themselves. "But..it was Jake who was the most trouble."

His brothers hooted at this. Jake said, "Me?"

His mother nodded. "I used to lay awake at night worrying about you. You had this horrible habit of getting into scrapes, perhaps because you were so mature. You were like a 40 year old trapped in a little boy's body. You would think things through so seriously, and get so tenacious, but your little logic was so flawed. Then, Sam would come along with glitter and sunshine, and, your plans went totally wrong."

"Not my fault somebody thought she knew better." He felt the need to defend his childhood schemes, out of character though it may have been.

"Hey!" Sam was indignant. "Now, though, there's no question between us. I'm always right."

Everyone laughed. Even Cody.

Dinner was over, and it was heading into evening. Jen was getting ready to head home, her folks having left long ago. But first, Sam and Jen were finishing up the dishes that were left. Sam's left hand felt light without the ring she normally wore. However, she kept the tradition that Grandma Ely had started and took it off to wash the dishes. She'd set it on the table while the did the dishes. It scared her to get it anywhere near the sink, as she didn't know what would happen if she dropped it down the drain.

Jen turned around to check the table for any last dishes. "I think that's it...Sam, eh, where's your ring?"

She spun around. "It's right here." It wasn't. "Where is it?"

"Relax. We'll find it. Where have you gone?"

"It was on my hand until I did the dishes. I know. Because Jake was running his hand over it during dinner."

"Did you check the floor?"

"Right. The floor." It wasn't there. "I can't believe I lost that. Grandma Ely wore it every day for 40 some years, and I've lost it. I've lost it. I can feel it."

"Sam." Jen was abrupt. "We'll find it. Calm. Down."

But they couldn't find the ring. Finally, Jen had to go and Sam was forced to enter the sanctum sanctorum, and interrupt the football on TV. Nope, it was a movie.

She squeezed in between Jake and Bryan. She was half on Jake's lap.

"Jake!" Sam whispered, next to his ear. "I can't find my ring."

"Shh!" The whole room erupted. The movie paused, the lights flicked on.

"Sam, Jeez!" This was Bryan. "Henry Hill was just describing the jail!" he trailed off.

"Well, I am sorry. Forgive me for existing. Now, would you please, Jake, come help me find it, then?"

She was getting wordy. Jake acted fast. "Come on, Brat. Before the kill us."

**In case you're wondering what's taking me so long: I've taken two three credit courses in the Maymester. That means they're over really quickly, but conversely, they're time consuming in the extreme. Life will return to normal soon, as will my posting schedule. **


	32. Chapter 31 B

**Chapter 31 continues I put the last part as the start of 32, so that one is super long... Chapter 32 is being posted this very second. Check there for my notes. **

He dragged her out of the room. They looked everywhere. Not even his famed tracking skills could find it. They were forced to ask everyone. When they got to Gina, she paused thoughtfully. She said, "Let me ask my sister."

Rosa came downstairs, then, in fancy loungewear. "What's this?"

Sam spoke, "I can't find my wedding ring anywhere. Have you seen it?"

Rosa looked floored. She paused for a second. "What's it look..look like?"

Jake described it. Rosa continued. "I found it, on the table. I didn't think it was P-Sam's. So I gave it to Max."

Max was in her room. Luke was still watching the movie. "Hey, Sammy."

"Max, have you seen my wedding ring?"

"Oh! That girl brought it me. I just forgot to bring it to you, I'm sorry. I hate to speak ill of others, but I will be glad when we are no longer her hosts. If she were a lion, the boys would be big game, gazelles or something. Here it is, honey. Get on to bed now."

Sam slipped her ring back on.

Sam was half asleep when Jake came to bed. "Brat? You awake?"

"I am now."

"Sorry."

She turned over to look at him. "What's up?"

Jake slid over, under the covers and shifted her so she was looking down at him. After a minute of staring at her as though he'd not looked at Sam in ages, he spoke. "I lied to you today."

Ice spread throughout Sam. Whereas his hands had been sources of warmth on her sides, they now felt like ice cubes. She stilled and the oxygen in her lungs seemed to have evaporated.

"Oh?"

"Hmm. When I agreed that I was most thankful for Grandpa's gift, I lied. I'm really most thankful for you."

"Oh, Jake. How can you be so sweet sometimes?"

"Dunno. It's late."

"Yeah."

They slept.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! I hope you're still out there somewhere, reading this old thing. I'm still working on this story, and I'm thankful for the support and the likes. It means so much. Please review, even if it is boring. I'm not sure how I like this chapter, as it contains a lot of transition, if not exposition. **

Sam followed everyone around with a tape recorder and video camera for the next few days. She became quite skilled at managing Ace and her camera without too much bounce. She threw questions at people as they went about their daily work. She was checking on the herds with Jake when she asked a question.

"Brat. Why do you gotta ask a question you know the answers to? Seems like you want me to talk just to talk."

She was exasperated. "Look, I explained this. My viewers" she said this with great silliness "need to hear it in your words. Since I'm not you, I can't speak for you."

"Hm." They rode in silence, Jake interjecting questions to her about the goings on.

She spoke to everyone she could think of about ranch life and horses. She phoned the various organizations over the next few days to speak with people. She took footage of working with Chickadee, after getting email permission from his owner. She even called some of Quinn's rodeo friends, as a total tangent. They invited her to one of their smaller rodeos, and she got some footage. Jake wasn't too happy about her driving out there by herself, and enlisted Pepper to go along. They'd fought about his lack of confidence in her abilities, but they weren't able to beat their record of three days of not speaking. In any case, Pepper had a great time being her assistant for the day.

Her overwhelming focus, it seemed, had become the daily life of families like hers, as well as the horses and cattle that made their lives what they were. She refused to exploit her relationship with the Phantom, something Jen had suggested. Jen felt that exploit was a horrible way to put it, and then Sam had been forced to defend her Phantom's right to privacy. Yes, his story needed to be told, but now wasn't the time. She was doing enough without involving him, as she was burning the candle at both ends.

But, the process was a huge blast, just the same. She caught rare moments where Jake was totally one with his horse, totally unguarded, on tape. She tried to talk to Gram, but that turned into a lecture on her duties in managing her own home at college, and also a lecture on safe sex. Sam deleted that footage. Regardless, Sam was able to convey so much about who they were, right down to her father's habits and the way he was a hard man but was equally kind to everyone and everything he came into contact with. She poured her soul into this project, and she liked to think it showed.

She had no one to talk to her about her project, not in the way she could talk to Jake. Her research was consuming her. She spent more time filming and talking to people, especially Mac, simply because it was so interesting. She came to be on a first name basis with several librarians, even though book work wasn't nearly as interesting. Sam corresponded with Dr. Brooks from SNC, who provided valuable insight and direction, and told her that she simply had to continue working on her findings once she came to SNC.

Sam couldn't wait for that day. Jake left for school with a list of questions for the housing office. She missed him as he left, but she could literally count the days until she saw him again. If she was pushed to confession, it was the evenings that were the hardest. It was then that she began packing for their apartment. She went shopping, again, for things they couldn't beg and borrow from their family, like plastic plates and cups, and the thousand little things Gram and Max insisted on buying. Sam tried to refuse, but they insisted. She tried to explain that one of the reasons she and Jake hadn't had a huge wedding was to save money for school, but her concerns were waved aside. It made no sense, but Sam couldn't fault their concern, or their good intentions. Jake just rubbed the back of his neck in that infuriating way of his and told her he was glad he didn't have to come along. She was tempted to make him come home and do all the packing and planning on top of her own work and schoolwork for that remark.

Finally, the last day of school arrived. It was Thursday. The next day, Sam was to meet with the committee who would approve her graduation. She'd dropped off copies of the documentary to each person in the group, and had sent one to Drs. Colliers and Brooks as a matter of courtesy. Gram had bought her a dress, one that was professional for the defense. Trying it on made Sam feel fidgety. So much was riding on this meeting. She was ready as she would ever be. Still, that didn't mean that the last bus ride with Jen wasn't sad, though the simple fact that she wouldn't have to sit in her mother-in-law's classroom anymore filled her with joy. That had made for several awkward happenings, though Sam was glad the entire school hadn't found out, by some miracle. Even the happy memories we tinged with sadness, like a sepia wash. She tried not to think of the sad things.


	34. Chapter 33

**Wow, guys. An actual update! Cool, right? This week I wrote another 22,000 words of this story. I've got up to their college graduations all mapped out and written, as well as some other surprises along the way. BUT! I still want to hear what you think, as I'm always revising. **

**I've also started a new story, but it won't be posted and really worked on until I finish this one, and who knows when that'll be, as I'm kicking around thoughts of keeping this going... When you guys start to think it sucks, I'll probably wrap it up, so give me some feedback to make it better or just let me know you like it. **

It had Brynna's idea to make everyone see the documentary that night. Sam was sad Jake wouldn't be there to see the finished product. He'd certainly heard enough about the process. She'd gone to her room to change as soon as she got home. She'd worn the famous purple sweater to school that day and didn't want to get it dirty. She wandered out to the barn, as she knew that her chores were waiting and Sam wanted to get them done in time to get the documentary set up. The TV had been pulled out of the closet and set up for the occasion but she still needed to get things done to be ready on time. Frankly, Sam was nervous and was hoping to work off some of that energy.

What she found in the barn disturbed her. Her chores were done. Every last one of them. No one was in the barn, it seemed. She wandered over to Witch and Ace. "Hey, guys. Do you happen to know who did my chores, huh?"

"I did." Spoke a voice that had come up from behind her.

In a movement that was annoyingly known to her, she spun about and found herself face to face with someone she wasn't supposed to see until Friday night at the earliest. "What are you doing here? You have finals!"

"I really only had one on Friday morning, Brat." Jake answered.

"Well, you should be there to take it." She spoke as though he was acting like an idiot.

"Well, seems I went to the professor and explained that my wife was finishing her senior project and she'd divorce me if I missed it. She couldn't let me take it early, but it so happens that Dr. Colliers had an open seat in her exam section. I didn't know who it was, but when I went to her and told her she interrupted me..."

Jake thought back to that moment.

Dr. Colliers had interrupted him. "Tell me, Mr. Ely. Is your wife's name Samantha?"

Jake goggled, "Uhm, Sam."

Dr. Colliers had laughed. "I'm the professor your wife met when she was last here. I've been talking with her about her documentary. I don't want to give it away, but it really is a nicely done piece. I'll look forward to working with her. She probably wouldn't come if she was mad at you for missing her presentation, so I'd be glad to make room for you in my section this once."

Jake had thanked the professor. As he'd been leaving, Dr. Colliers spoke anew. "Tell her good luck!"

Jake continued to Sam "So, uh, here I am. I did the chores because your Gram wants us to run to the grocery store."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't expect you to be here, but I'm glad. I've missed you."

"I know."

They tramped back to the house after a few minutes of togetherness. Gram handed them her list, and told them, "Take your time getting back. Maybe stop for something for dinner?"

Sam quickly agreed. They'd had no time together lately to just be. A six hour drive took care of that quite easily.

Later, they were sitting in Clara's. Gram hadn't needed too much, and they were able to get what they needed in Darton. Their orders were taken by a chatty Clara and they were sitting waiting for their food. The door bell tinkled and Jake looked across the booth to see Darrell walking in. He swung by their booth once greeting Clara and the other waitress.

"Jake! You're home early. How ya been, my man?" Darrell was his usual self. "And Sammy!"

Jake replied, and Darrell slid into the booth next to Sam.

Conversation passed. Darrell made it a point to ask after Jen, in his own way. Sam wondered just what was going on there. She was glad to be heading home to see her documentary. She loved Darrell and she loved that Jake loved Darrell, but she just wanted to be alone with her own husband long enough to say "Hi, how are you? Haven't seen you since Thanksgiving and it's almost Christmas! What do you want Santa to bring you?" It just didn't bear thinking on or she'd scream in frustration.

Back in the truck, Jake spoke "You nervous or something?"

"Why?"

"You're quiet. Something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just...thought we might have twenty minutes without people butting in. I...don't know."

"Darrell say something or something?"

"No, but is it so awful to want your attention sometimes? I realize I don't compare to Darrell's goings on, but you did pick me, you know."

"Brat. What was I supposed to say? He just kept talking..."

"I don't know, How about. 'Hey, Darrell. I'll be in town for like, a month and half...call me next week...haven't seen my wife in forever. Maybe you should let us eat so we can go home and deal with people until they leave us alone and Sam can finally have a decent..."

He laughed as he cut her off, "Sam, really. You wanted me to say all that?"

"Well, maybe not every little detail. But the fact still stands. Is it so bad to want some attention once and awhile?'

"We won't have to worry about this anymore. You're coming back with me, remember?"

"Yeah, but how can we be sure?"

"Brat, I just am. We're nearly here. Let's go see what you've been up to, huh?"

Sam didn't share in her husband's confidence. She knew college would provide issues of its own, even if they were together. Maybe even especially if they were together.

Jake settled into the couch, and watched his wife put in a DVD and hit pause. She spoke. "Alright, you all get to see the family version, which has some stuff I loved but couldn't make fit into the final cut."

Her father called, "Sammy, let's watch it now." The stoic man was visibly excited for his little girl. Jake wanted that. To be excited for someone because he'd been there since day one and knew that this was the moment when the training wheels were really off. He wanted that, one day.

His musings were interrupted by the start of Sam's film and the warmth of her body settling into his side. The film opened with the lonely sound of a single horse. The picture came into focus.

The sun was rising and Dallas was there, tall in the saddle. He whistled a tune as he checked over the herds and looked something of a cowboy of old until he started talking about modern medical technology for herd management. He then said, "You younger generation have it lucky. The land might not be like she once was, but she'll take care of you, if you take care of her."

The camera cut to Jake, rising from his morning meditation wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and jeans. He frowned slightly when he saw the shot. He'd not realized Sam was there. It showed him working with Chickadee, with the other horses, and balancing school with ranch life talking about how everyone had to play their part and how they had to rely on not only themselves, but each other. She'd tried hard to edit herself out of his life, but it proved impossible. Even when someone else was holding the camera for her, she was always there. To accommodate their dynamic interaction, she'd used a tripod in some shots to make her life easier with fantastic effect. It was seeing them on screen that made Jake see what other people saw about them, their unity, their oneness with each other, and it humbled him. He kissed her hair.

The film talked about how modern ranching really flew in the face of the Turner Thesis. The bulk of the film spent time showing how each person, animal, and plant, was a living, breathing, working part of the land around them and Sam boldly asserted that humans have to find a way to live in harmony with their environment and each other, not just to survive, but to thrive. She implied it was especially important given their livelihoods.

Finally, Sam introduced the daily life of each person they followed, undercut with snippets of interviews with them or others that talked about how the work they did contributed to the community. Jake was surprised at how profound she made each of them sound, as though there was wisdom in even him. He was also taken aback at how long and well produced the film was. He'd assumed this was a quickly edited home movie. Sam, in fact, had clearly made use of the school's limited A/V resources. It was really great.

The film ended with Jake, sitting with Sam on the porch of the Three Ponies at dusk. They were talking about the future. "What the world will never understand, Brat, is that the future isn't out there someplace, mythical, unreal. The future is within you, within us, together. With our actions, we create our future and the world we want it to be. This life with you, as close to our land as I can get, helps me to remember that."

The credits rolled. Sam rose, "Well, it's certainly not Sundance material...but. Well, what did you think?"

Brynna blurted, "My God, honey. How did you do that? It was wonderful."

"I just shot what I saw. I did have to delete a lot because people kept talking to me. I tried." Sam was bashful.

Her father's voice was proud. "And you succeeded. Good job, Sammy."

"Well, you're an easy crowd. I was hoping to have to hone my persuasion skills." Sam said, half-seriously.

Jake was still sitting there when her family went into the kitchen to defrost ice cream. His wife looked to him, "Well?"

He was thoughtful, "Brat, if that's the sort of film you make with no training...I'm scared to think what you'll make once you take a few classes. You're going to set the world on fire, and I get to stand beside you while you do it."


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. Changes are often bittersweet, but the reversion back to my posting schedule is a happy one indeed. At least for me! Reviews are love, and fuel faster typing. **

Sam hopped down the stairs in a brown jersey dress and flats. Her secret desire had been to wear her dress boots, but they didn't go. She therefore, would be forced to quake in flats, rather than her comfortable boots.

"Well, Gram. Here I go." Sam spoke to her Grandmother, though the kitchen was crowded. Jake was there, as was Gram and Dad. Brynna had not been able to give her a send off due to work, but Cody was also there. He had his head buried in his father's chest, not entirely awake. "Where's my bag?"

Jake picked up the tote with her notes and a copy of the DVD in it. "Here." But he did not pass it over, rather he held on to it as everyone said good luck and they headed to the car. They were nearly to the school's administration building when Sam realized that Jake hadn't said one word about her choice of music. "Sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

"Ah, no. It's okay. I'll call you when I'm done. Please make sure your phone is on."

He grinned. The fact that he often let it die was something people teased him about. Sam knew he just didn't like the telephone.

He pulled up to the front of the grey, imposing building. "Wish me luck, then, Jake."

"I would, but you don't need it." He kissed her open palm. "Knock 'em dead, baby."

She took her bag, and walked inside, shaking in her flats.

She stopped at the office to find out where to go, as her letter had instructed. There was a woman typing and several others at the seemed lost in a flurry of paperwork and the static of the radio. Phones were ringing loudly, echoing her fears. Gathering her courage, Sam spoke to the one who seemed to notice.

"I'm Sam Ely. Here about the..."

She barely checked her clipboard."Oh, yes, Miss Ely. They're expecting you in Room 247. Up the stairs to your left past the soda machines. Good luck!"

"Thanks." Sam did not bother to correct the cheery woman about her name.

Sam noted that she still had a good few minutes to make it upstairs, so she slowed her steps to think. Who would have ever thought that her high school career would, hopefully, end this way? Though she was invited to the ceremony in the spring, Sam knew she wouldn't go, except maybe to see Jen walk across the stage as valedictorian. Even as thought crossed her mind, she rejected it. Why go back, really? High school was over. The thought hit her in the solar plexus and she was breathless. She had made her choices, paved her road, and she would walk it without looking behind her. She owed herself that much respect, anyway. She knew that she was gaining so much by graduating early, but it was still hard to believe. Despite the effusive praise of her work by her family, she couldn't see any merit in what she did. She felt like she needed to be doing more, and this program was her shot to become the person she most wanted to become.

On that thought, she found herself standing at the door to her future. The door opened as she stared at it. It was unassuming, but it was the portal. How could it all come down to this, months of research, self growth and challenges? How could it all be wrapped up in one moment, one film on a simple disc?

The door opened and Sam jumped as a woman stood in the doorway."Samantha Ely?" The lovely woman paused. "Oh, here you are! Come in, come in." The woman was pretty, which large expressive eyes and a vibrant way about her.

The woman, who introduced herself as Liz. introduced the rest of the panel. Sam was shown to a seat. Liz began, "Well, we all saw your film, Samantha. We thought it was great. Won't you tell us a bit about what you found to start?"

"Sam, please. Well...I have tried to illustrate that ranch life is predicated on relationships. To do this, I followed people around and analyzed what roles they played on their ranch and how that effected how they felt about their lives. I found that the stronger the interpersonal relationships, the better they felt about their work, even in rough times. In contrast to my original hypothesis, I found that socioeconomic status had very little to do with a sense of kinship and satisfaction in their work." She hoped that did not sound written and rehearsed in front of the bathroom mirror, which it had been. Seven times, if she were totally honest. No one said anything in that area, though, and they went on to discuss her process and findings in detail. Soon, they began asking other questions.

Another teacher spoke as he clicked his pen several times. The clicks timed her thudding heartbeat, but the a balding man didn't seem to notice, "And how did you get all of these people to talk to you? You have everyone from grandmothers to rodeo clowns in this film."

"Well, to be honest...these are my family and friends. I tried to make use of people I knew and could meet."

The third member, a twittery woman by the name of Brendalyn agreed. "Well, it was wonderful, but tell me, what was the hardest part of doing this project?"

Sam tried to phrase this well. "I think the hardest part for me was getting people to talk to the camera and not to me, or to me as interviewer and not within our existing relationship."

Liz smiled, "Would you care to illustrate what you mean?"

"Well, there was a lot of times that Jake would be talking about something for the film and he would do something that would be totally off topic. My grandmother was the hardest, though, because every time I interviewed her, she would lecture about things. It was almost like I was an observer in my own world."

The interview ended shortly after that exchange. She was told to wait in the hall. It seemed to be a type of torture, as she was dying to know what they were saying. It appeared to be designed to allow Sam to ask herself what if, and consider her deeds. It seemed to be an earthly approximation of having one's heart weighed against a feather. An eternity later, she was called in. Liz, clearly the spokesperson for the group, said, "Well, we reviewed your grades and the recommendations of your teachers. We got confirmation that you'll be taking college classes, and contingent on a passing GPA this coming semester, we'd like you to consider yourself graduated from high school."

Back in the truck with Jake, they discussed the interview in detail. Jake seemed prouder of her than she was her of herself. Sure, it was great and all, but things would have worked out somehow. Nevertheless, life was moving along. This transition was the thing she had been working towards, but it was the last thing she had prepared herself for.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N Below. Please review, as reviews are love. And, really, that's all the world needs. That, or a can of soda. **

A few days after her presentation, Sam was sitting in the living with Cody and Jake when a suped up pickup pulled into the yard. Everyone had gone out, and Sam had volunteered to watch Cody so they could shop for him. Even though he didn't understand the concept of Santa, it seemed important to uphold the ruse, if only for the benefit of the adults. Jake had finished up working on the car early with Darrell. He was glad to have skills that meant something, a hobby that was a decent investment of his time, unlike Bryan who'd been a video game addict. He and Darrell been making decent money selling to the baby boomers, and had joined Cody in a rousing game of stacking things up high to knock them down. When he heard the car pull up, though, he went to the door to see a man get out of the car, and walked up to the porch. Jake, noted the man's self important swagger and went to open the door so he could get out of there sooner. He needed to get a read on the guy, who looked speculatively over at the barn and the land, as if he were assessing it for something. When the man was in earshot, he snapped his gaze to Jake.

The man spoke "I'm looking for a Mr. Sam Ely."

"Excuse me?" Jake wasn't sure who this guy wanted, him or Sam, but until he got more information the guy wasn't coming inside. His early read on the guy was confirmed. The older man's mannerisms screamed sleezy.

"Samuel Ely. The boy's been training my horse. Chickadee." The man spoke to Jake as though he were stupid.

"Oh. Come in. There seems to be a...I'll get he..Uh, Sam." Jake's mind was whirling. Who would they be working for that wouldn't realize Sam was female? She never intentionally allowed there to be confusion after an incident in the sixth grade. His brothers still teased her about it.

"Sam?" Something in his voice allowed Sam to pick up Cody and come into the kitchen.

Sam had heard another voice, and was unsurprised to find a strange person standing in her father's kitchen. "Hi, I'm Sam Ely. Who are you?"

"Frank Smithe." The man rose Jake's hackles. He looked at Sam fleetingly, and dismissed her. Sam didn't seem to notice, and Jake wasn't about to let the insult slide when he sneeringly continued, looking at him instead of Sam "Where's the man who's been working with my daughter's horse? She dotes on the beast, misses him, she says." The man was stern. "She says she's been talking to Sam and that her horse is ready to come home."

A lightbulb went off for Sam. "Oh, Mr. Smithe! Nice to meet you. Would you like to see Chickee? I've been working him and he does seem to miss Roxy." Sam was happy to see the man. Chickee was indeed ready to go home.

But the man glared at her and turned turned to Jake, "Young man, my friend Linc recommended this ranch as the only place who could help my precious daughter's horse, even though he has little respect for your outfit. I can see why! Letting a slip of a girl work with my prized horse?"

Jake's eyes were cold. "I see. We didn't know you were a friend of Slocum." Jake's tone said it all. He added, "Friends of his aren't welcome here." Granted, this wasn't his ranch, it was Wyatt's and he couldn't make that call, generally. But the horse was their client, and he could choose clients.

"Jake, we couldn't have turned away Chickadee." Sam implored. "Mr. Smithe. I...may be young, but I have been working with horses like yours for years. Chickee just needed assurance that he was safe and that the fire wasn't anything to do with him."

The man spluttered, "Girl, that horse is an animal. It no more needs psychoanalysis than your cat on the stair there! Now, who is responsible for my horse? Surely not you. I will not fund your girlish ideas."

Sam began, but Jake, who had remained silent through the tirade, cut in. "It was my wife who oversaw Chickadee's recovery. You have a healthy horse with only my wife to thank. As it turns out, the last thing we want is your money. We'd have to put up with you long enough for you to write the check. Please leave."

The air crackled with energy. Jake simply met Frank's eye for a second, after which Mr. Smithe stormed out of the house.

Sam was shocked, "A bit wordy there, huh, Jake?"

"Couldn't let him think you were incapable. God knows you yell at me enough about it."

"I do not!" Sam scolded.

Jake was still a bit ticked when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jake, my buddy! Look, I got a really good lead on a car for sale through one guy I know. You up for another project before going back to school?" Darrell sounded enthusiastic, but what else was new?

He ran his hand through his hair. On one hand, they really needed the money. Moving from the dorms was going to be a tax on their savings, no matter how glad he was about it. On the other hand, it sounded like a larger job from what Darrell was saying.

His friend cut into his thoughts. "Jake, you there? Look, this is a one time offer. He's going to walk away. Are you in, man?"

"Sounds like we could flip it." Jake ventured.

"I agree. So I should do it, then?"

"Yeah, set it up. I'm on my way." He sighed. He was going to have to leave Sam and Cody to go to Three Ponies and pick up his checkbook and meet Darrell to go and see this car. Granted, they survived on the partnership between him and Darrell, so it was a good thing. Their partnership hadn't exactly started out that way. Darrell had gotten in over his head with a car he'd fallen in love with and just had to restore. He'd been lost with some the problems the car had, and Jake had bailed him out, using skills Nate had taught him over the years. In gratitude, Derrell had split the profits with Jake and they'd slowly turned a hobby and a mess into something that made sense with their schedules and didn't take a whole lot of time during the semester. It did take considerable skill and patience, as well as a nose for what cars would be worth fixing up and restoring. Jake did that part. Darrell made the contacts and smoothed things over with the parts people and buyers. Never in a million years would Jake be a part of these projects if he'd had to deal with people on a regular basis like that.

"Sam, I've got to go." He called as he hung up the phone.

She turned from filling Cody's sippy cup. Her brother dropped it on the floor and the lid, not fully tightened, fell off. She sighed and grabbed a bunch of paper towels as she asked, "Where?"

"To see a car." Jake grabbed the toddler away from playing in the sticky mess.

"Good luck, then." She swiped a soapy rag across the floor for good measure and took Cody. "Don't let Darrell fall in love with an absolute mess and demand you fix up a money pit."

Jake cracked a slight smile as he placed his hat on his head and turned away. "Naw, he only does that if he's not eaten yet. It's after dinner."

Her snort of laughter was muffled by Cody's demands to be played with, and Jake set off knowing he wished he could play, too.

The next day, a foreman stopped by to pick up Chickadee. He congratulated Sam on standing her ground with his boss as he passed her a check from the sexist idiot. Jake, once again, put it into perspective. "What else did you expect with a buddy of Slocum's?" Then he muttered about Slocum's for a good hour. Still, he was glad to see they'd get their cut when Wyatt cashed the check. Jake would have walked away from the deal as a matter of honor, though he knew honor didn't pay tuition and grocery bills.

**I was going to wait for another review to upload this, but I figured Friday is Friday. Also, I wrote this chapter for two reasons. One of my first forays into creative fiction was about a girl who is continually mistaken for a guy on the telephone and letters due to her name. So, that had to be included. The sippy cup dropping comes from experience with toddlers. **

**My main reason for writing this chapter was to get inside Jake's head. I've been trying to do that, more and more. As a woman, it's somewhat ungainly to frameshift like that. Even in writing, I don't understand men. But, I also wrote this to answer questions I asked myself about where they were getting money and how they walked the fine line between dependent on their families and an independent couple. It seems to me that Jake would be the sort to turn a hobby into something lucrative. **

**So, yeah, fluff. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey, everyone. I could really use some reviews. We've been getting lots of hits, but very few (but much loved and read compulsively) reviews. I'm at a crossroads, and I need your feedback in your review. Question at the end...**

The cold of winter settled in as Christmas quickly approached. Cody's little play group had a Christmas social that was held at River Bend. Sam, sensing the impending arrival of tens of toddlers who would be hopped up on sugar, fled to the refuge of the Three Ponies. Greeting Gal, she spoke to the lovable dog and Siger, Gal's coydog companion for a few moments.

She was just playing with the dogs when Jake came over to her, heading from the barn. "Brat."

"Jake." They smiled. "Any work needs doing now?"

"For once, nothing that can't wait. Want to do something fun?" His tone was light.

As if she needed to be asked. "Always."

"Let's go for a ride."

"Oh, where?"

"No place, really. Haven't really gotten to give Witch a good time out, thought maybe you wanted to come."

"Sure." She ran inside to see if she could take Digger out. She loved to ride Digger, as keeping him focused kept her focused, but didn't often have the chance.

They headed out to War Drum Flats. The ride was exhilarating. Because they could predict the other's actions, they simply opened up underneath the December sky and let the horses feet, following the path of their ancient ancestors, fly. It was, nice, too, just to slow down and talk. There was no great project to complete, or mystery to solve in that moment. In that moment, they were creating the future they wanted too see, one of laughter and joy.

They clattered out of the yard and cared for their horses. There was much discussion. Sam had found over the years, that if Jake cared about something, he didn't let the topic go, not really. He might brood or stew silently, but he stuck to topics he cared about like glue. He simply loathed small talk, much like both did. He just wasn't expected to get over it much in the same way a girl might have been, though she tried not to be too bitter about gender roles. Besides, one of them had to start things off, she supposed.

He also didn't much like other people, but he opened up around her. Often, his emotions, hard as they were to read, poured out in torrents when they were together, reserved as he was. He relied on actions to say what his words could not, even though he communicated very well with Sam. In a way, it was one of the things that made her so committed to their marriage, knowing that through everything, there was this abiding trust that underwove who they were.

When there was a moment of calm, Sam asked, "What are we doing for Christmas?"

"Hm? What d'you mean, Brat?"

"I mean, where are we spending it? Three Ponies, or River Bend?" Sam tried to explain.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Me either. But...no matter what we do, someone's going to get angry. Your family or mine."

"Well...we could...Thanksgiving was at Three Ponies, so Christmas... Isn't that what most people do?" Jake thought aloud.

"I guess. Brynna's parents are coming in, too. It'll be a full house."

"Damn."

"Exactly."

"But, Brat. Would you father even want us around?" Jake tried to be gentle.

"I've thought about that. I mean, they shouldn't want the...reminder of the blended family around, should they?" Sam was bitter.

"Sam, I didn't mean that at all." Jake felt like a horrible person.

"I know. But it's true. Much as I love my family, in some ways, it's hard." She was resigned.

"They do love you, though." He tried to soothe her hurt.

"Yes, but Brynna shouldn't have to deal with me and her parents. They'll want to see Cody. We'll go to Three Ponies." She had decided.

"If you're sure...Remember, Gina is coming. And she's bringing that sister of hers. Her plans to go to St. Bart's got postponed." Jake was rueful.

"Again?" Sam laughed.

Jake blew out a breath.

"What if...what if we went to see my Aunt Sue? She was just in. Could that fly?"

"Don't see why not. Nothing wrong with wanting to see her before you go."

"I see." And she did. "But...we'll be away soon. What about spending Christmas with Mac?"

"Brat, Christmas isn't a big deal to him, you know, since Grandma died. And...I think he's coming to our house." Jake confided.

"Oh. This stuff is hard."

"Hm. We have to decide, though."

"San Fran, then?"

"Sounds good."

It did not sound good to Wyatt, though. He, naturally, thought that Sam should be home for Christmas. He could not understand her hesitation. When she'd tried to broach the subject of Brynna's family, he was firm. "Family is family. They don't see you any differently than Cody, Sam."

"They should. I just...think we should go to see Aunt Sue. She said her door's always open." Sam hastened.

"Look, Sam. Marty and Tess are your family too."

"Yeah, but not like Sue is. Dad, she's my mother's sister..."

"You don't need to tell me things I know." He sounded bitter.

"Dad, Tess and Marty are nice people, but they're not my people. I feel like a guest here when they're here." She hadn't meant to say that.

"Sam, the fact that they are a part of this family is not open for discussion. This is your home until you say otherwise. I'm sorry...you feel put out, but..."

"I want to avoid conflict. I'm trying to be adult about it." Sam confessed.

Wyatt looked sullen. "Don't you dare say you're being adult about anything. You've not acted like an adult through this entire situation. Do as you please." The conversation halted as Wyatt exited the room for parts unknown.

So, they did as they pleased, though Wyatt refused to say goodbye when they left. Jake just patted Siger and Gal awkwardly until Sam and Jake packed up for a visit to Aunt Sue's. The visit was enjoyable, though Sue's pointed discussions were sometimes awkward. Once over the breakfast table, she'd inquired about their sexual habits in a very matter of fact way. While they weren't prudes with each other in terms of talking about things privately, the idea of talking about things with anyone else was repulsive. Sue didn't share in that conviction, and neither did her latest lover was an interesting fellow, the sort of man that tried to be on what he thought was a teenage level but ended up being foolish most of the time. Both Jake and Sam bristled at being told they were so young, as Holden insisted. He acted as though they were novelties, something like the sideshow freaks of old. They were married, for God's sake, not playing house. Sam knew, however, that his reactions were the least of what they might face in the future.

Jake disagreed one night, saying, "Brat, what possible impact does our personal life have on anybody?"

Sam spat the toothpaste in the sink. "None, but what I'm saying is that people..." here she rinsed "are going to treat us differently. At school."

"So you say." He disagreed. They exited the bathroom and headed to Sam's room, Sue having gone to sleep.

"So I know. God, use your head. We're sort of freaks" she nodded as she moved the pillows on their bed "married like we are."

"You might be a freak. I'm just smart."

"Hey!" His head met with a pillow she'd been fluffing. Sam looked about vacantly as if to say someone else threw it. She settled down and rolled to look at him again, "Smart, huh?"

"Married you, didn't I?" He grinned before he flipped out the light. Sam didn't sleep well. She knew Jake wasn't as worried as he should have been about going back to school with a wife in tow.

**Do you guys want to see a sequel or would you rather I ended this when they graduate college? I'm pretty set on a sequel, because...Well, I can't give that away, now can I? PLEASE let me know or I shall be very sad indeed. Very sad. Indeed. **

**I should also add that the next upload is pretty full of my experiments. I'm trying flashbacks of Jake's time at college... So enjoy this fluff while you can, and that's all I'm saying about that. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey, party people! Well, reader people. It's Friday! And you know what that means! I'm so excited. They're at school. I don't know if I can wait to upload the next chapter, but I'm going to try very, very, hard to wait until Friday. I might make it until Sunday, to be perfectly frank. **

Well, here they were, standing in their new home. It was cozy. It was a gingerbread sized townhouse, the third in the row of five. There was a strip of land in the front and back with a little vegetation. Once inside the front door, you entered a small living space that was supposed to be a living room and eating area. Behind a small archway, there was a kitchen with apartment sized appliances. They were lucky they weren't allowed pets, as they probably wouldn't have fit in the apartment. Sam saw there was a small space for flowers in the spring, so she was heartened in that she might bring some of Gram's and Max's cuttings. Turning from the window she knew Max would love to photograph, she looked at the space. It was small, of course, but she knew they would be happy there once she saw the stove.

"Hey, Jake! Look, the stove is avocado!" Sam called from the tiny kitchen.

"And that's a good thing?" He prompted as he entered the room from where he had been vaccuming upstairs. There was a tiny front bedroom, with an attached bathroom. The second even smaller bedroom was attached through the bathroom.

She smiled as he entered. "Yes. It's quirky."

"Quirky?"

"Yep!"

"If you say so. Need help in here?"

"Nope, all done in here. Your mother sent so much stuff. And my Gram sent all that food. We don't have room for it." She looked to the overflowing fridge. While it wasn't avacado, it was tiny and so even normal amounts of food would have looked huge. The amount that had was astronomical. Sam hadn't known they were sending so much.

"I could eat that pie. To help you out." He sounded boyish, hopeful.

"Uh-huh." Sam paused, as if thinking over her words. "I think you need to move the couch."

"Why? You said it was fine."

"I changed my mind."

He sounded put out. "Brat."

"Yeah, yeah." She knew he'd do it.

Not twenty minutes later, Sam was shoving the extra food into the fridge when a voice spoke from the screen door to her left.

"Knock, knock!"

Sam hopped over, to the door and went to open it, but then remembered her arms were laden with a frozen lasagna and a box of frozen bag of peas. "Come in."

"I brought you some cookies, but it doesn't look like you need any more food around here." The words were spoken with a smile emanating from a young woman in a bright and oversized yellow sweater and skirt. Her style was as wild and fun as Sam's new stove. In truth, Sam felt dowdy next to this woman. She glowed with vigor and light.

"I live with a human vacuum cleaner. They'll get eaten." Sam dumped her armful on the table and motioned for her guest to sit.

"You too? I thought it was just me!" She looked at Sam expectantly.

"Oh. Right. I'm Sam Ely. My husband Jake's around here somewhere. Probably went outside to make sure I didn't sratch his truck unloading boxes."

The woman nodded sagely as if she knew just how Sam felt. "I'm Kendra Levy. I live right next door with my husband Eliott. This apartment was the Brockmans. Francie always complained about that stove."

"I think it's cute."

"It's evil, according to the Gospel of Frances Brockman. But enough about the mini-stepford wife you've replaced." She shrug the comment off with a tinkling laugh. Kendra told Sam about herself. She was a sophomore from Florida and she was studying in Biology. She was minoring in French. Her husband, Eliott, was from Georgia. They'd met at some summer camp where they'd worked in late high school, and as Kendra said, "I just knew and I told my family we just had to marry. We fight and I don't understand him at all, but we're happy. Happier now than we've been in a long time." Sam gathered that Kendra was not exactly poor. Sure, her family had land and made enough to keep it going, but that was totally different from liquid assets. Kendra just seemed so...sophisticated and worldly as she mentioned all the things she'd done growing up. "Well, enough about me! Tell me about you..."

Sam filled her in on the details about her and Jake and where they were from. When Kendra asked if Sam was excited to be here, she replied, "Sure. I just don't know what to expect. You know?"

"It'll be hard to adjust but you can call on me anytime. We married students have a thing. We go out sometimes and sometimes we sit in each other's living rooms and complain about our spouses. It helps to talk to people who get the situation. The students here tend to avoid married students socially, especially wives. It's like, what is so offensive about it, sometimes I want to scream, but hey, I'm not them, so what do I know?"

"I'd love to come." Sam grinned. And just like that, Kendra stood and stepped towards the door.

"Great. Well, look. I'm fixing to go out soon. I've got to go." Kendra grinned as she took the giant step to her own door. "Great to have met you, Sam! Don't be a stranger, now!"

Sam wandered up the steps where Jake was putting away their clothes. She flopped on the bed that was finally theirs. "I just...had the strangest experience."

"What?" He threw t-shirts in a drawer.

"I met this girl." Sam stated.

"Going to throw me over, then? You seem dazed."

"Shut up, you jerk." She paused. "I...I am dazed. She was a whirlwind." And Sam repeated what had happened.

"So you're telling me our neighbor brought us cookies and invited you to some girls only thing?'

Sam breathed, "Yes. But. She also warned me about the school. They won't like me."

"I'm sure she didn't say that, Brat." He sat next to her as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "It is an adjustment for anybody."

"Yeah, but what if I can't adjust?" She confided her fear.

"Well, then. 'Spose you'll go on home or something." He grinned.

"Like, shape up or ship out?" Sam asked, all seriousness, missing the glimmer in his mustang eyes.

"Yeah, and if you're not student council president and valedictorian by next month they won't pay for you to get back to Darton."

"This is serious!" She was furious.

"Brat. Relax. It takes time." He paused, "You have chores."

"Oh, what now?" She rolled her eyes, flopping down again.

"Your stuff is all over the bathroom. I don't know where you're gonna put it all."

"Why now?" She whined.

"Because some of us would like to use the shower without your frog scrubber net thing staring us in the face through that mirror."

She was indignant. "It is a lufa." She added indignantly, "And I do not have a lot of stuff. You should see Jen's bathroom, she's got a duck theme."

He did not dignify that with a response.

**Tiny little self promo: Read my one shot, please! Also, please review this. I fill my social meter by reading your reviews. My mom calls and asks me if I've gone out with people and I'm like, "Nope, addicted to reading reviews."**


	39. Chapter 38

**So! Today is the day you get to meet my favorite OC in the story. He will be a part of the story, so let me know what you think of him. **

A hour or so later, they were finally settled into their new apartment. Sam was glad to have met Kendra. She certainly was different from Sam, but she hoped they would get on well. It would be nice to have a friend here. Jake had gone off to the grocery store for some stuff she didn't think they needed, but a house wasn't a home without Ramen, according to her husband. She thought perhaps it was the only thing besides eggs he could make with any real consistency. Sam just didn't feel like going, so she left a note on the little table they'd refinished from Gram's attic saying she was going to pick up her books for classes.

She started off across campus. The cluster of buildings weren't anything like she was used to. Sure, it was the same state, but they were also near Las Vegas and Vegas meant a large city and the people to fill it. Her heart twinged when she realized how much she missed home already. Sam didn't know if she missed home simply because it would be weeks until she returned, or because life was going to be so different here. She missed the dogs, and Cougar, and the horses, and her family. She wondered what they were doing or if they missed her. How did Jake cope, being away? Even with him here, part of her heart was breaking, and she felt near tears. Her walk flew by as her thoughts consumed her. She didn't really see too many students. The dorms were set a bit aside of her apartment, and the route didn't take her by them. As she passed the library, there were student leaders directing freshman through the orientation groups. Thankfully, her orientation group took place tomorrow and it was limited as she didn't live in the dorms.

Inside the bookstore, she thanked the woman who directed her to the shelves of books. Each course number was written on a plastic tab and set atop the piles of books. She dug through the piles for her own books and one or two of Jake's that she'd written on a list of books they still needed to buy. The piles looked low on the ones he still needed, so she grabbed them quickly. Just as she did, though, the pile in her arms began to topple.

"Gotcha!" A firm hand pushed her pile up, and took half.

"Thanks." Sam said.

She saw before her a guy in cargo shorts and a fitted t-shirt. His flip flops were the sandal kind, and not the cheap kind Sam wore to the beach. His sandy complexion lit up as he smiled. "Deck Fisher."

"Sam." She took back her books. "Thanks for the help." She smiled and walked up to the cashier.

He caught up after a moment. "I could walk you back to your dorm, if you need help with the bags." The guy seemed to be looking at her as though he knew her well, as though he couldn't place her, but as though he was really trying to do so. Sam thought it was sort of creepy.

Sam lifted both bags from the counter easily, "No, thanks, though. I'm all set. It was nice to meet you." She headed through the doors.

He was left standing there as it was turn to pay for a book he didn't need. "But don't you want my number?" He turned, and she was gone.

Minutes later, Declan had picked up a coffee to go with his shiny new copy of Berry's writings on agriculture. As he exited the coffee area, his roommate, Jake was walking across the quad. Declan got his attention with a wave.

"Hey, dude! How was Christmas?" Declan was chipper. He had to be to bring the stoic young man out of his shell.

"Pretty good, Deck. Yours?" Jake seemed happy enough to be sending it off in waves, oddly enough.

"Good. Man, we gotta talk." Jake nodded. "I just met this girl. In the bookstore. Somehow, I just knew her, even though we never met. It was something, I've got to tell you. She was buying all these books and she didn't even want my number. Sam's a mysterious chick, I tell you. So, I know we've never had an issue about bringing girls back to our room, but maybe if I see her again, we might, know what I'm saying?"

Declan wondered why Jake looked so uncertain. "What'd you say her name was?"

Declan replied, "Sam."

"Was she wearing a navy zipper jacket thing?" Jake struggled to describe her outfit.

"Might have been. Dude, I don't know. She was short, though. Fairly pretty. D'you know her?"

Declan was horrified. His normally morose roommate was laughing. Declan didn't even know the guy knew how. "What the hell is so funny?"

Jake inhaled, "Deck." He exhaled, and laughed anew. "I think...you might have met my wife."

Declan grinned. "Good one, man. If you saw her first, you didn't have to say you married her." Declan knew the bro code as well as any guy from a small town, where couples switched a lot.

"Declan, I'm not kidding. I really did." Declan thought Jake was a really good liar. He really couldn't find a tell. He chose to ignore the ring Jake was sporting.

"Sure, and next you'll be telling me you're living in married housing and have left me to fend for myself with a new roommate." He said sarcastically.

Deck's tratorious friend colored as he rubbed the back his neck.

"Jesus, Jake. I hope I get to keep the room as a single. If this isn't some punk ass joke. I'm coming home with you. Maybe your "wife" wasn't the bookstore girl." Declan knew Jake was pulling one over on him.

Jake entered the apartment with Declan a few steps behind him. He paused in the doorway silently. The light from the windows filtered through Grace's curtains and hit Sam at an angle. Her feet were up in front of her, and she was reading a book on photography. He realized again how beautiful she was. That Declan could term her fairly pretty was a travesty, what with the weak light that hit her illuminating the pink undertones of her skin and the delicate shaping of her bones.

"Brat, we've got company." He spoke and just like that, the spell was broken. She placed the book on the table, rose and shoved her arms in her navy hoodie and zipped it up. He figured she'd been warm after moving boxes all day. Jake was almost sorry to see the little tank top disappear from view, though he was glad Declan wouldn't get to see the freckles on her shoulders. If she knew that, she'd ban him from access to said freckles, so she said nothing and instead thought about how easy it would have been to reach out and count them. Sam carried her cup into the kitchen as Declan entered.

When Sam returned Declan was sitting on their small couch. "You know bookstore guy?" She looked to Jake.

"Yeah, Brat. Declan, Sam. Deck was my roommate." He said by way of explanation.

For Declan, the moment he saw Sam sitting in the living room, all the puzzles clicked into place. Why Mr. Ely had called her, the girl from the photo, his granddaughter. Why Jake seemed so listless and homesick. Why he never dated the girls that threw themselves at his cowboyish, aw-shucks good ol' boy mannerisms and honed runner's physique, even though Deck had lost count as to how many girls had expressed obvious interest. Why he didn't party and spent so much time on the phone. His best friend, his girlfriend, the mystery, everything that had confused Deck was wrapped up in this one girl. It was a sight to behold, and Deck instantly liked her, for herself, just as he'd been drawn to her in the bookstore. They seemed to be waiting on a reply.

"He traded up, though." Declan's humor was infectious.

Sam smiled, "Nice to meet you. Jake said a lot about you."

Declan's smile vanished. "Funny. Our buddy here never once mentioned you were his wife." Declan didn't mention that Jake had made hints towards the existence of Sam, often. He recalled the day they'd met, and he smiled as he fell into the memories.

**I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger. I will update quickly provided you want me to do so. If not, I'll post on Friday as usual. Next chapter is about what Deck remembers. **


	40. Chapter 39

**The reviews swayed me. I can no longer resist posting more of Deck's perspective. This, so you are aware, is roughly equivalent to three normal chapters. This chapter was hard to put breaks in, so I let it flow organically, and you reap the benefit of reading all of now instead of over three weeks. There will be more memories that pop up, but this is sort of an "What was Jake up to at school?" overview chapter. I don't beg, but if I did, it would so be for some extra reviews on this chapter. Please?**

All they way back in late August, Deck had come into his room, avoiding the crowded hall of the men's floor in Hyer Hall to find an honest to god cowboy hat sitting on the bed the faced the door. After dealing with paperwork and getting his key once arriving alone, he was not expecting to actually meet his roommate sitting next to the hat. The other guy was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, his dark hair tied back. A bag was on the floor next the made bed, and a large book sat next to the man. Deck dropped his bag on the unmade bed and startled the distracted cowboy. Later Deck would realize how odd it was for him to be out of tune with his surroundings.

"Hey, man. I'm Declan Fisher. You can call me Deck." He tried to sound cool, knowing that it was important to make a good impression. He'd promised his mother he would try, anyway.

The other guy rose, "Jacob Ely. Jake."

"Nice to meet you, man." The shook hands as only two young men can, implicitly exchanging and gauging each other's measures in one grip and glance.

"You too." With that, Jake had turned away, unpacking his things. He pulled out a few photos in frames.

Deck was a bit surprised by the photographs, as judging by his clothing and his bedding, plus the lack of decor, Jake didn't seem like an artsy guy. His bedding was dark green, the sort that was probably plaid on the back of the solid side. Deck nodded towards the one larger frame. "Nice shots."

"Mhm." Jake affirmed.

Deck couldn't resist asking. "You take them, then?"

"No." He wasn't mean, just short.

Deck grinned. Jacob, he realized, would be fun to needle. "You from Vegas?"

Jake set one 8x5 frame up on the nightstand. "Northern Nevada."

"So the photos are of your home?" Deck asked, when he saw the vast expanse of the foreground of some of the images.

Jake nodded, turning towards the desk to throw some notebooks out on the top. "Yeah, my best friend took them."

"That your dad?" Deck didn't mind prying as he began to open his own orientation packet. His father was the silent kind, too. Deck knew that you really do learn to cope with introverts by ignoring social convention when needed.

"My Grandfather. Before you ask, that's Witch, my horse, with the rest of my family." Jake didn't mention the other photo, of a grinning girl, sitting in the bed of a truck with a big dog, some sort of Shepard, maybe a mix, and a cat. He assumed the person was Jake's sister or cousin or something, and didn't put the pieces together when he later found out Jake had a brother or two.

Deck grinned, "See, knew they'd give me a smart roommate."

The stoic guy cracked a smile, and the two headed off to orientation together once Deck mentioned a session started in twenty minutes. After two days of orientation, Deck knew his roommate was out of his element. Sometimes, when walking to class or meeting, he would pause and listen to the sounds of suburbia, cars and noise and commotion. A look would pass over his face, and somehow Deck knew he longed for his home. After one such occasion, Deck asked, "So what do you want to do anyway?"

Jake paused, thinking. "I already know, I guess. I'm a rancher, the son of one, anyway. I'll probably end up home again."

"Why are you here, then?" Deck was sure he wouldn't be here if he already had an occupation lined up.

Jake looked down at his sneakers and replied. "It isn't easy, keeping outfits going. I might get a job as a cop or something for income. I've always wanted to be a cop, ever since I was a kid. And, anyway, I've got to work off the ranch, anyway, for a while. Brat's horses and cows aren't cheap."

Deck was floored. His roommate had a kid. A kid, and he hadn't even mentioned a family. Maybe he just had a baby mama, lots of people did in this day and age. He didn't seem like the sort of guy to forget to mention it, but you never knew. "You got a kid, Ely, you dog?" Deck strove for a light tone, but he didn't think he quite got there. It seemed pretty cold and heartless to just leave your kid behind and not mention them to anyone. If he had a kid, he'd talk about it all the time. Lord knows his father liked to brag about him as he'd come along later in his father's life.

Jake looked as though he'd let some detail slip but shook his head, "Naw, man."

Deck soon figured out that this Bratt guy was a real person. One night, Jake's phone rang and he pounced on it. "'llo?" There was a pause as the other person spoke.

"No, Brat. If you're working towards that you should..." And then Jake talked the most he'd ever heard at once, about some horse this guy, Samuel, he found out, seemed to be working with. They threw ideas ideas off of each other as how to work with the animal. Suddenly, there was a pause in the conversation, as though the two people were content to exist in the silence of the connection they shared on the phone. He slid out of the door as Jake began to reply to something on the other end of the line. By the time Deck got back from the shower, Jake was off the phone and lacing up his sneakers.

"Dude, it's after eight, where you going?" Deck was interested.

Jake stood, and stretched. "For a run. I've got to clear my head."

"Good luck. I'll leave the door unlocked." He replied as his roommate slipped out the door.

Over the next few weeks, Deck and Jake became closer even as Jake became more withdrawn. Deck told Jake about his grandparent's farm and his mother's job as an accountant. His father was an older man, and planned to retire back to farming, soon. Jake, in his own way, reciprocated. He taught Deck about the beauty of the desert, how to be still in a moment, how to enjoy silence. He also taught Deck what it meant to man up. Deck knew Jake was massively homesick, and yet he woke up day after day and studied and worked and functioned, even if he did emit misery like a beacon. Deck wondered why people couldn't see it pulsating around him. That fact struck Deck as odd, the young man was clearly beside himself, and yet he still put together a polished image. Finally, Deck could take the running and the tossing and turning and the facade no longer.

"Jake, we've got to talk." He began as Jake dropped a running shoe to the floor.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, man. You're depressed. You should really talk to someone." The other shoe dropped as if a period to Deck's statement.

The young man in question grabbed the shoe he intended to wear. "I'm fine, Deck. Fine."

"Sure, you're fine. You don't sleep, you rarely smile, you run like a madman. Fess up, dude. What's going on?"

Jake paused and looked his roommate in the eye. "Nothin'" His jaw was tense.

"Any more of nothin' and I'm going to the RA, got me? You know I get it, but this isn't normal."

Two days later, on a Sunday, there was a knock on the door at about two in the afternoon. A older man with Jake's eyes stood at the door, worn boots and cowboy hat in hand. "Is Jacob here? I am Mac Ely, his grandfather."

"Mr. Ely, I'm Declan. Jake is at practice for a track meet, but you can wait here for him. I guess the coach must be keeping them late." Deck replied, glad that room checks had been a few days ago. Things still looked okay.

The older man shook his head as though he knew exactly what was going on. He sighed and sat on Jake's bed. He didn't seem surprised by the photos all over Jake's side of the room. "He displays them proudly."

"I guess..." Deck replied.

"They are an expression of his soul, Declan. Of the very meaning of who he is, of what and who he loves."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see, this photo is of his horse. This is of the land he loves. And the girl..." He paused, forming his words with care, "she is his very..." He paused abruptly his grandson spoke.

Jake entered the room and put his bag on the foot of his narrow bed. "Talking about me, Grandpa?"

"Never, my son. Merely expressing joy at the artistic talents of my only granddaughter." So, the girl in the photo was someone who meant a lot to Jake, and was also related to Mr Ely? Was she his sister? Or perhaps his cousin? Jake didn't seem the type to hang out with girls. Deck wondered what the old man had meant, but then again, he was creepily cryptic.

"Wasn't expecting you..." Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

Mac smiled and stood. "Really? How odd. I told you I would come when you needed me. Show me around this beautiful campus. We must talk some things over." He urged Jake towards the door. "It was nice to have met you, Declan."

"You too, sir." Though, in reality, he had no idea just what had happened or what it all meant. Whatever had happened between the two men was overwhelmingly positive, because Jake seemed more balanced than Deck had ever seen him. Jake didn't seem to be in so much pain, though Declan wouldn't be surprised to know that his roommate still stared at the horizon some mornings and felt a sadness so crippling he thought about leaving for home.

Jake, for himself, felt lost and purposeless, as though his life lacked meaning and depth away from his home and Sam. He threw himself into his work and track, but even he knew he couldn't outrun the feelings he tried so hard to cowboy up and power through. Questions plagued him. What was Sam doing? Cody? His dogs, his horse? Was she happy? Did she miss him? She never said, on the phone, never confessed any desire to be by his side. Jake knew that if she said "come home" once, he'd grab his keys and go, so it was just as well she didn't. Still, he wanted to, so much. This place, this life, wasn't his. He was missing the things that mattered, and he felt lost.

Declan could see this, and he didn't know what to do. Jake joined a club or two, but he was silent at meetings, or so Deck was told by the girls who begged him to set them up with Jake. His roommate worked till all hours, and ran before dawn. He lost weight, and then gained it back. Frankly, Deck knew that some of the other guys wondered what his deal was. They liked him, enough, but they agreed that he was a bit too hardworking, a bit too reserved, to really fit in. Deck disagreed, he liked Jake, even if he was a bit odd.

He refused flat out to go drinking or meet girls, so Deck would rent movies and they'd sit. Jake, when the evening gave way to the deep night, would talk about Three Ponies, but never his family, only the work that was likely going on there, the day in question. He told Deck more than he ever cared to know about horses and cattle, but the quiet man had a way of making building an addition to a friend's goat shed or building a new slide for them sound like the most fun a person could ever have. His mood still seemed lost, and withdrawn, and Deck continued to worry.

That lost and purposeless mood changed, though, as Jake got a phone call at about seven in the morning two weeks later. "Hello?"

"Jake, this is Wyatt. We need to talk."

Deck rolled over quickly as he heard the worry in Jake's voice "Is Sam okay?"

"Nothing like that. But there is a problem..."

Deck relaxed as he heard the reply. Jake should really turn down the speaker.

"What happened?" Jake sat up and began to move to sit on the edge of his bed.

"It's what's not going on, Son. Sam's working like a dog. There's no jaunts out to see the Phantom. No visits with Kenworthy. No antics, no tempers, not one bit of drama. It's like the fire's gone out. The fire and passion, it's just...not there. Not eating or sleepin' either. Pepper says he's got no work to do and Sam's pulling all A's. I got a call from Carla Jackson at the school few days back. You know something about this?"

The horror on Jake's face was heard in his voice. "No, sir. Want me to talk to Brat about it?" Deck couldn't really hear the reply as Jake had rustled the blankets when he stood. "No, son. Might upset the apple cart. Hate to ask you, but you got any ideas on how to go about fixing her up?"

He began "I could...come home for the weekend..." Jake paused, and stated "I'm coming home. I'll be there soon." Jake got up and began to pace about the room, almost like a boxed in creature. He looked desperate to head someplace and shot several glances at his keys.

"No, no. Your mother wouldn't hold with a trip all the way up here just to stop by River Bend."

"It's not a problem." Deck could tell that Jake really, really wanted to be there. The question was...why?

"No, son. She wouldn't want that. I'll be in touch if there's trouble. Keep working hard, son. We're proud of you. Your father says you're doing well down there."

"Guess so."

"Well, talk to you later, Jake."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye."

Right after that call ended, Jake took off on a run and missed two classes. Deck was worried, but there did seem to be a change in Jake. He talked more. Oh, not to Deck, though even that would have been fine with Declan. Poor Jake seemed glued to his phone two or three times a day after that. He seemed to always be waiting on a call, or a text.

Two weeks after that phone call, Jake had come back from a class and seemed to be floating.

"So, you'd meet somebody or something?" Jake had been proportioned by countless girls over the semester. He'd always been baffled by the attention and had turned every last girl down. Once, they'd been eating the craptastic food in the dining hall, and one brave girl from Jake's criminal justice classes had asked to sit with them while Jake went to get forks. She'd walked up, dark hair sleek and shiny and said made her point clear just before Jake returned. Deck had agreed, hoping that setting up his friend would help him out. Nevertheless, Jake had ignored every hint she'd dropped and had paid more attention to his food than to the girl across from him. After a time, his phone had rang, he'd picked up his tray and said goodbye. The girl had glared at Deck at that had been the end of any attempt to set up his friend.

Jake stilled. "No. Of course not, why would you think that?" He looked horrified that someone would say that and Deck wondered if he was, perhaps, asexual. He was a nice guy, but not once did he talk about sex, or girls or guys, or anyone. Deck didn't care at all as he didn't want to sleep with Jake, but the absolute absence of skirt chasing seemed out of place on campus. But, then again, his expression was euphoric.

"You're smiling, dude." It was kind of strange, really, to see.

"Good news this afternoon from home." Jake's statement didn't convey much

"Oh?" Deck hoped it wasn't too prying.

"Yeah, Brat's graduating early."

"Wow, that's great." Though he didn't see why Jake should be so happy, he was glad to see him literally vibrating with joy. He'd not seen Jake so happy since a couple of guys on their floor had decided to go four wheeling into the desert. Jake had flown off and soared over the open plain cleared by the company who did the rentals. He laughed and smiled, and even pulled out a camera with a real lens and snapped photos, for "the book" he'd said. Deck wondered what the book was, but he didn't have to wait long to find out.

A few days before he left for Christmas, Jake had them developed and placed the photos in a large photo album he pulled out from under his bed. Jake had been called away by a class and hadn't put it away in his suitcase. Deck should have felt guilty, but he didn't, as he thumbed through the huge binder. Photo after photo was of Jake. Some were other people Declan couldn't place. There were dozens and dozens, though, of the same girl on Jake's nightstand. There were photos of her in boots and jeans, laughingly throwing herself towards the camera. Some of the photos looked very artistic, like the ones on the nightstand, and others looked as though they had been snapped quickly. There were moments that seemed too intense to be contained on film. He knew he should put away the book, but he couldn't help but wonder what piece of the puzzle he was missing? Who was this girl, how did she fit into what he knew? It was going to drive him crazy.

His mind rushed to the present as the young woman in front of him was floundering. "Oh." Sam was not sure what to say. "Well, we hadn't told anyone...We..."

Deck interrupted, "Just busting you. He didn't tell anybody much of anything about anything." Sam grinned, matching the one that had spread across Declan's boyish features. And it was true, he hadn't really said all that much, answering what he'd had to and letting Deck talk about himself a lot. But even so, Deck could tell that the universe shifted when Sam and Jake were together. The apartment seemed so much like them, even standing in their living room. Music was playing and the seemed to be such joy and calm in the space that Declan couldn't help but feel relaxed. Jake seemed lighter, more whole, more the self that Deck had longed to really know.

And just like that, the evening began much in the way it passed, with laughter and smiles.

**Okay, so maybe I did plead for reviews a little. Let's not mention my wheedling ways, m'kay? **


	41. Chapter 40

**Friday = Update for ABN**

**What happened in this chapter actually happened to someone I know. But you know, not because the person was married, just emancipated.**

**Anthropology of Elvis is a real course at several universities. Human Ecology, in case you don't know, is a cross between public health, psych, family and consumer sciences and things like that. It covers really cool stuff about how people interact with the world around them. **

Sam loved college. Well, she loved the first two days of college. She was looking forward to her second class of the day, Intro to Human Ecology. Human Ecology courses counted as a general education course, or at least this one did, and it looked better than the anthropology of Elvis class that was being offered at the same time. While she liked Elvis well enough, she though human ecology could help her to understand how things worked together.

Sam slid into the chair situated around the large table. The male student next to her smiled. "Hey, I'm Paul."

"Sam." Sam smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you. Second day?" He noted her map of the building stuck to the front of her notebook.

"Dead giveaway, right?" Sam asked.

The man nodded. "Neon sign, my friend."

Later that day, Sam huffed as she hauled her armload of books down the stairs to the basement floor of the building to the large lecture hall set up for the lecture component to Geology I. After her first meeting with the school and paper and signing up for several other clubs at the campus club fair, Sam's back really hurt. Why, oh why, hadn't anyone told her she didn't need her texts with her? Why hadn't Jake told her? Wasn't that his job? To do things to make her life easier? Surely there was something about support and care in their vows. If not, she decided as she opened the lecture hall door and nearly fell over from shifting her weight, she would divorce him and remarry him with vows that included such things. It was the only recourse for her poor beleaguered arms.

She slid into a seat in the back row, simply because she didn't want to be too close to the screen and because she was about to drop all the books. Her notebook became a drawing pad as she doodled Ace on the back sheet. A voice startled her. "Really, Brat, you messed up his markings."

She jumped and she made a pencil line across the paper. "You've got to stop doing that." She frowned at the paper, "No, I haven't."

Her newly arrived husband sat in the chair next to hers, a slim notebook and pen coming out of his minimalist bag. An unabashed grin was his only reply.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She demanded.

"Well, so happens I need this class. It was full last semester."

"So you think you're going to sit here, then?"

"Best seat in the house. Good view of the screen. I always sit in this chair in this room."

He was a creature of habit. She decided he could stay. "You can stay, I guess."

"I've got seniority, Brat. It's you who'd have to move."

"Not so!" She whispered, as the room had begun to fill, "You'd move."

His grin asked the question he did not speak.

"Don't 'Really now?' me!"

"Guess I would move, seeing as how you'd have to lug all those books."

Her retort was cut off by the arrival of a professor at the podium. He wore jeans, and a button down shirt not unlike the kind Dallas favored, clean, comfortable, and serviceable. He spoke as he sent around a stack of papers. "Welcome, folks, to An Introduction to the integrative study of flora and fauna, otherwise known as Botany I, also known as my weeder course. Now, we're in for a lot of hard work and a good time. First, let's go over the expectations in terms of fieldwork and the lab component. This is four credit class, please be aware of that as we go forward. Oh, I'm Professor McCarthy. McCarthy. Not McCartney, and if you call me that, you be required to sing one stanza of any Beetles song of my choosing. You were warned."

Jake leaned closer, and whispered in her ear "Heard he's really done it, too. Though I've never seen it."

His breath tickled her ear, and Sam found herself distracted by the removal of a mere inch of space from between them. Desperate to regain the equilibrium he so easily robbed from her, she glared at Jake for talking. He knew exactly what he'd been doing, and smiled smugly as he sat correctly.

The professor's voice continued "...please note your lab group. The number of your group is on your outline. Our lab groups will be important in the discussion of our trips and observations. Please sign this liability waiver. We'll have a discussion of proper behavior in the trips later on, but just know if you die, it isn't because I didn't tell you what not to do."

Sam signed her own name on the form, knowing it was her right to do so given her emancipated status and passed it forward. As the class wrapped up, Dr. McCarthy flipped the papers, checking that each form had been completed. The room began to empty as he called "Samantha, I have a question about your form. Could you come down here please?"

She left her books with Jake, whom she knew was for her even though he said he had to pack up his things, and went down the center aisle. "Yes?"

"Sam, your birthdate would make you seventeen, correct?"

"Yes, sir, but..."

"I'm afraid there are no buts about it, Sam. Minors have to have a parent sign this form. Did your parents file with the school?"

"No, you see...I'm emancipated."

"Oh, well. That makes it different." Sam was glad the matter was settled, and nearly turned, until he continued hesitantly, "I think. I'm not sure how that works with the college. You're an adult, of course, it seems. I just don't know how I would note your status on this form."

"Oh, well I could look into it, and get back to you, Professor." She didn't see what his issue was, legally or professionally, but she was willing to check just to set his mind at ease and tell him something she already knew. An adult was an adult, legally speaking. It should matter that she happened to come by adulthood through emancipation rather than one more birthday.

Evidently it did matter to Professor McCarthy. "Of course, it would simply be so much easier if you had someone sign for you as a precaution. A parent, a guardian..."

Sam mentally threw up her hands. "Hold on a second, please. I have a solution." One that was meaningless, and pointless, but would get the professor off her back. She walked back up to Jake and took thirty seconds to explain the situation, and said, "Just sign it so we can get out of here, and the next class I'll tell him it wasn't nessecary."

Jake and she went down to the podium as the professor was packing up his bag, Sam started, "My hu-"

But the professor interrupted, "Mr. Ely! How nice to see you in one of my classes. Dr. Jhu was telling me about your excellence in her chemistry lab. I hope you will consider an independent study in one of these areas, provided you enjoy botany."

Jake agreed that he would consider it, and continued. "I can take care of the paper for Sam."

"I didn't realize you were related! I should have, what with your last names. But you can't just...I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I simply would feel better if we actually had someone with legal authority sign it. I know you mean well, but laws are laws."

Sam had to fight not to roll her eyes. She had the legal authority in this situation. The professor was ignoring the law regarding her emancipation. Granted, he probably never had to deal with it prior to this point, but it didn't hurt to be informed, now did it?

Jake was grinning inside. His poor wife was seething over this. He could see her eyes widen at the professor's statement of someone having "legal athority" over her and he inwardly knew her wheels were turning. She would likely write an article damning the patriarchy and ill informed people under the guise of a friendly how to guide about emancipation in the school paper when she had a shot. And though part of him loved to see her riled, he didn't want it to be like this. Her word was her bond, and it hurt him to see her doubted. "I'm sure my wife knows how to handle things, but I'll sign it just the same. To be on the safe side." In more ways than one, Sam thought, because she was about ready to scream. With that, Jake was handed the pen and signed his name under hers in a bold swoop.

The professor burbled and flicked his gaze quickly between them. "Sure. Sure." He seemed unsure as to what to say. "Well, see you both next class. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ely."

On that note, Jake plopped Sam's books in her arms and hustled her towards the door before all hell broke loose.

**Review, please! The social stuff you're wanting to see is coming up in a major way, so the sooner you review, the more likely I will update before Friday, as I try to wait until people have read each update. I worry about posting too much, overwhelming people to the point they don't read, you know. **


	42. Chapter 41

**This chapter is easily twice the length of a normal chapter. Heels down, readers, okay? It might be a bit of a bumpy ride coming up in the next few updates. I hope you enjoy it, though. The next few chapters are going to deal with their perspectives on college and social lives and emotions, which our duo are determined to rationalize. **

The semester was underway, and Sam was scared. Her first real college exams were approaching like a runaway train in Kansas. There was nothing to stop their coming and she was determined to do well. Academics were her priority, even though she hoped she was making headway socially.

People had been nice, talking to her before classes and some had even mentioned, "Oh, Facebook me!" though she hadn't gotten around to it mostly because she was so busy with her projects and her classwork. There seemed to be so much to photograph, things she had never seen before. She had to remind herself, with that thought, to bug Jake to take her Las Vegas with her camera.

The school paper was great. She was bottom girl on the totem poll, even below the Freshman who'd started in the fall, getting crap stories and being assigned to a photographer to cut her teeth, but she was just glad to have a place there. The school basketball games weren't exactly what she wanted to cover, but she got to know Christina, whom she was shadowing, and her editor seemed to like the photos she took. The beat she was assigned would change by semester, and by then she would understand the workings of the campus. The paper was small, but Sam liked it that way. Plus, the equipment couldn't be beat. She was already planning another documentary. Her shared workspace had become a haven, where she could go and edit photos or research her own work as well as work on the paper. She'd elected to sit on the layout and design subcommittee, small as it was.

She paused as she saw that the library was packed full of people. She only had an hour until her next class, she couldn't afford to wander around. She was just about to go outside or to another floor of the library when she saw a dark head bent over books sitting at a table all by himself, nearly hidden behind a bookcase. She counted her lucky stars and padded across the library. She dropped her bag in the chair next to him and wrapped her hands around his eyes. "Guess who..."

He sighed, and spoke, his voice hidden in the din of the students on the other side of the bookcase that hid the table from the wider area. "Rachel?"

She jammed her thumb into his back. "You wish!"

"Not really." He said, distractedly.

She dropped into the chair next to him. "How was your day, then?"

"Since four hours ago?"

"Yep."

"Fine, supposing." She knew he was looking at the windows. He wasn't yet used to being inside all the time again. It was frustrating for the both of them.

She had to ask. "Mind if I study here?"

"Course not." With that, he rose, carrying a call number on a slip, obviously to find a book.

She pulled out the things she needed and realized she didn't have a highlighter. Thinking nothing of it, she reached under Jake's chair and pulled out his bag. She knew he kept highlighters in the front pocket, so she just grabbed one that belonged in her set. He'd barrowed it the other night to use more colors while studying for his Victimology exam and she hadn't gotten it back.

A girl strode out of the stacks carrying a book and fixed Sam with a look. "My lab partner won't like you digging in his bag. What do you think you're doing?"

Sam sought to explain herself to the young woman, "No, see it's my highlighter. It was just in Jake's bag."

"Uh huh. You could be brought up to the integrity committee for theft, you know." Said she, with confidence and disdain.

"He won't mind." Sam asserted.

"How on earth could you know anything about him? My friend doesn't like his stuff messed with. He has a pocket for everything in there." She spoke as though she was an expert on the organizational habits Jake had developed over the years.

"I've known him forever. It's fine. I'm Sam."

The girl looked at her accusingly and Sam began anew. "Seriously, it's fine. But I've got to get going anyway." She moved to pack her things up, having just realized that she had forgotten her lunch and was starving.

"Not with that highlighter." The girl asserted. Sam just continued packing up.

Jake came up then, empty handed. "I couldn't find the book."

"Don't worry about that. This girl stole your highlighter. She says it's hers and now she's leaving."

"It is, Lola." Jake affirmed. He looked at Sam as though confused when he noting her getting ready to leave. He'd hoped to have a few moments with her. After weeks of being around her again, he'd come to expect to find her next to him when he read something interesting or figured out how to phrase something in an essay, just in case he wanted to share it with her. There was nothing he loved more, than studying next to her on the couch, while some CD or another played in the background. Now, she was leaving, and he felt cheated of a quiet moment he wouldn't get back. "Where you going?" He hoped he didn't sound overly eager or too gruff. Even after all of this time, he still couldn't control himself with Sam.

"Bit hungry. I should eat before class." Sam shifted as she began to rise.

A question stopped her. "Want my sandwich?"

She grinned. "No mustard?"

"Brat." His tone was comforting, a mix of censure and laughter that she knew held no malice.

"All right, give it over." But still, she checked the sandwich to be sure.

"You're welcome."

"I don't have to thank you. You're supposed to feed me."

"Mhm."

She looked to Lola. "I told you taking it'd be okay with him."

"What?" Jake asked. "You taking something, Sam?"

"It's mine." She replied. She waived the highlighter.

"Hmm." He agreed.

"Oh." The wind was taken from Lola's sales.

"I'm not a thief. Nevada's got community property."

"Brat, really." Exasperation shone through in her husband's voice.

She grinned, "It does."

He couldn't resist correcting her. "Think it might be California, Sam."

"Well, I'll just divorce you there, then." She quipped, as though that settled the matter, and perhaps it did.

"Hmm."

She continued. "Then again, joint custody of Witch is less than appealing. But didn't Burt Reynolds do that or something?"

"Jesus, Sam. Study." Later he'd have to tell her that he thought it was true, but that it had happened in Florida.

"Whatever, Jerk." A frown marred the freckled face, even as her tone was laughingly sarcastic.

Lola just sat there, across from Jake. He looked away from his wife's face. "Oh, right. Sam. Lola."

Sam grinned, "Hi."

"Hello." Lola replied, "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I'd do the same." Sam absolved her.

Lola smiled. "Soils partners have to stick together, you know."

"I heard that's a hard class." Sam commented.

Lola shook her head. "Not too bad. I've a good lab partner, honestly."

"Uh huh." Sam's tone dripped with something that could only be called doubt.

Jake just looked at her in disbelief. Sam bit into the sandwich and studied. However, in the next few weeks, things developed socially. People found out she was married and she was asked seven times if she was a fundamentalist Christian or why she didn't attend BYU.

In one instance, she'd whispered an epithet in the art studio when something she was painting got all screwed up and was going to have to be scrapped. She needed to get the prints she was auctioning off for Sexual Assault Awareness Month done ahead of the action in April. A brunette student working near to her looked over to her and gasped. Sam apologized to the girl, thinking she had offended the young woman. In reply the girl had smiled. "It doesn't offend me, I'd be pissed too, but I didn't know you were allowed to talk like that?"

Sam was confused and turned slightly to make eye contact, "What?"

The brunette laid down her brush. "Aren't you like...religious...or something?" She said religious like it was a secret.

Sam was baffled. "I'm...Methodist...?"

"Oh! Helena who shares my cupboard in the supply room said you were super religious. Like those Amish you see on TV or FLDS."

"Uhm, no, not really." She thought her pants were a dead giveaway, as was the lack of kapp or prairie dress. Both groups shunned colleges, except for some more liberal Mennonites though they weren't Amish in the sense this girl meant, so why would she be here if she were a plain Anabaptist like the Amish, or subject to following the edicts of a crazed madman? They lived in Nevada. Really, hadn't there been enough news coverage of the Raid on Short Creek to know that the FLDS were forced to live on the fringes of society?

"So who are you then?" The girl ventured.

"A woman with a completely ruined canvas." Sam smiled.

"I'm Deena. You might be able to fix it up if you paint over that area."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Look, here." Deena demonstrated a small section with a tiny brush and some quick movements. For the most part, studio art was a solo activity and she used her space and made small talk when things were chill. It wasn't that she couldn't make connections there, but it all seemed to be limited to art, or to the club, and never seemed to get beyond that.

Girls that had invited her to go places and do things stopped asking. Some stopped because they'd been put off that she was married as though the fact turned her into a brunette version of E.T., others because when they asked "Don't you live down the hall from me?" Sam couldn't say yes. Some, like Lola and Deena, tried to get to know her, but it was sometimes difficult due to the differences in their goals and expectations of college.

Sam was thrilled when she was invited to lunch with a few girls from her study group in sociology. Of course, once seated, they demanded the entire story of how the couple had met. Sam gave a watered down version, and they seemed to eat it up like some soap opera to the point that Sam became uncomfortable. She didn't know if she were being praised or mocked, even if her choices weren't all that noteworthy. People got married every day.

Still, hoping for a better conversation, she'd changed the subject, and they started talking about parties on campus, staff in the dorms Sam didn't know, and things like that. She'd tried to keep up and they were mostly kind, but it was clear that she wasn't one of them. They lived together in the dorms, and apparently that was a huge deal. Dorms dictated, she was told, the social scenes, groups, and fads on campus. Well, Sam just didn't have time for fads, nor to be honest, the money to invest in them. There were no silly slumber parties for the heck of it, or a smuggled beer in the dorms. While she wouldn't trade what she had, nights of playing records and doing schoolwork, the girls talked up their movie marathons so much that Sam felt like standing on the table and shouting "I saw that movie, too, and I thought he treated the girl like gum on his shoe!" but shattering their discussion of what made the best relationship, even in a movie, seemed cruel.

She just didn't know what to say when the girls started discussing their hypothetical plans for the summer. Her plans for summer were back on the ranch, not interning in Vegas or something. The divide went deeper, though, Sam realized, as she ate a burger. Unlike many of the girls, her main goals were clearly defined. She was who she was. College for her was about growth, and not exploration, to the broadest degree. She knew she would change in that she would develop, but she had made many life decisions, who she would marry, where they would live, what she wanted to do, well ahead of the other girls. That didn't mean she was socially advanced, Sam found, or even proficient.

At that lunch, she'd texted Jake, asking if he wanted take out for dinner. She was there, after all, and she didn't feel like cooking. He was at a rifle competition, and she knew if she didn't get something, he'd make four packets of chicken ramen and call it a night. She shuddered at the sodium, even as her mind sounded like her Grandmother. Plus, it seemed the kind thing to do for him. By the time they'd been ready to go, her takeout was ready and it didn't interfer with the meal at all, but her study group made some big deal out of it. One girl she didn't really like made some comment about Sam being a good little wife. Sam had seethed for days after that. It appeared she was fine to study with, but she would never be a friend to those girls the way she'd hoped.

Even in the clubs she'd joined, from the paper to the Studio Art Club to the Campus Advocates, seemed cool with her while they were working. She worked hard, and tried to be friendly, but she never felt like she was good enough to get an invite when the groups did things socially. Maybe it was because she wasn't really around in the dorms to be thought of, or maybe they just didn't think of her as one of them, she didn't know. Her reputation pegged her as something of an odd duck, hard working and steadfast, but not a whole lot of fun, she guessed.

But Sam could cowboy up as well as anybody. She started hanging out with a lot of Jake's friends. He didn't seem to have the troubles she did, socially, but maybe he just didn't care as much. Running track and being in the gun club weren't exactly hot spots for social people, well at least not for him. They had solo activities to do that they just happened to do as a group. The track team bonded, but in a sport setting. Socially, they splintered into their own groups. All in all, the guys he knew were cool guys, and they didn't really judge life choices. It was much more laid back, hanging with them. Jen said she was relaxed because she was with Jake, but Sam disagreed vehemently.

One evening, they'd all decided to go play laser tag. Deck had banged on their front door and twenty minutes later, they'd been standing in the doorway of an arcade. Sam had decided to go opposite Jake, as "there's no chance they'd win against the two of us together." Jake's team had been ahead until Sam landed a lucky shot and gotten Jake tagged out. The entire group had laughed uproariously and heckled Jake when she said "Well, don't they say that love is a battlefield?" Even he'd cracked a smile.


	43. Chapter 42

**Two chapters today... **

Jake was surprised. It took quite a bit to surprise him, but he was taken aback just the same. This living together thing was actually better than he'd anticipated. It was nice to know that there was someone to talk to, other than Deck, who while nice, couldn't understand his life, his mission, his goals. Sam did, and frankly, it was nice to have her by his side again. He knew as well as anyone else, maybe even better, that he wasn't whole without her day in and day out. In any case, he'd easily admitted to himself that he was no longer a depressed mess.

He thought when Gram sent all that food that she was being optimistic in that they'd figure out eating somehow now that he didn't have a meal plan. Sam was actually a decent cook.

He had a lot of time to think while doing the dishes from said meals, and he'd come to the conclusion that he was happier with her here. He didn't think that this was a realization, but it was comforting to acknowledge it all the same. Now going to the shooting range was fun, because he wasn't alone when he came back. He had someone to take along sometimes and laugh at when she missed targets and squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose to the point that he nearly kissed her at the range a million times. His solitude, coveted as it was, was worthless if she wasn't there to share it with him.

He recalled the day the rose colored glasses had come off in terms of living together. Sam had been stressed by her exams, and he'd been consumed with a soils presentation. They'd not spoken beyond hello and goodbye for a day or two and it was wearing on them. She'd been packing up her bag and said, "Well, I'm going to head out. I've got a thing."

He'd hummed from the desk, assuming she'd had something to do in either the photo lab or painting studio. Several times he'd gone with her, just to watch her work, watch her move in the dark room or mix pigments with care. She often brought her camera to the track practices or practice gun events, and even the actual events. She'd become a fixture at the meets and club events, so it wasn't unusual for her to be called away towards the evenings. "Okay, call if it gets dark before you come back."

And just like that, the memory took his mind over. The living room had been bathed with the fading sunlight.

She smiled, "All right."

And things were, until Jake looked at the clock and realized it was late. Really late. Where was Sam?

Reaching for his phone, he dialed her number.

After three rings, a strange voice said, "Hello?" This wasn't Sam. It was some guy. The voice continued. "Who's this?"

"Who are you?" Jake counted to three in his head. "Why are you answering Sam's phone?"

"Oh, hang on, I'll see if she can talk." Oh, this was a counting to ten moment. He swore and listened as there was a hand removed from the phone. "She's coming now..." said he.

"Hello?" She sounded okay. The guy wasn't a serial killer, then. He could cross that fear off of his list. She asked, "Jake?" Nope, he was definitely counting to twenty on this one.

Who was she expecting? "Well, don't sound surprised." He demanded, "Where are you? It's nearly midnight." He glanced at the clock. She should be home, here. With him, pulling him away from his books. Or letting him drag her away from her writing. Something, not out there with some guy.

She replied easily, "Oh, Paul and I got a bit carried away, I guess."

She got carried away? What did that mean? "You guess that you got carried away with some guy at midnight? Really great, Sam. That's just absolutely fucking great."

Her voice on the other end was almost defensive. "Well, you don't have to sound so mad."

"Mad, Sam? Oh, I'm not mad. I'm just confused as to why you're out so late with some guy I don't even know, doing God knows what, God knows where, for God knows what reason."

She was angry now, he heard it reverberating in her tone, as clearly if he had seen it in her eyes."Sounds like you don't trust me, Jake. I've never, not once in nearly twenty years, given you reason to doubt my honesty, not to mention my fidelity."

"It's not your honesty or fidelity I question. I question your common sense." And that was the complete truth. His fear was for her safety. It had nothing to do with trust. Well, maybe it did. Who was this Paul she was with, because he sure as hell didn't trust him. And if they were such good friends for him to pick up his wife's phone, why hadn't they met? Who picked up someone else's phone. His mind was racing.

"I'm on my way home. We'll talk then." The line was dead before Sam finished speaking. He'd hung up and tossed his phone on the desk in front of him, putting his head in his hands.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. **


	44. Chapter 43

**Yeah, two chapters this Friday! **

Across campus, Sam stuffed her knitting into her bag. Paul spoke "So I guess that was your husband, then? He isn't too happy with me, is he?"

She sighed, "It's not you, Paul. He trusts me. He just got scared when he didn't know where I am is all. All in all, he was pretty calm. I know he's angry when he stops talking. I should go, I didn't realize it was so late." She'd not planned to stay so long.

Paul dropped his own needles and asked, "Want me to walk you back?"

She shook her head. The walkways were lit, and she did not want her kindly friend to come face to face with a freaked out husband like this. "No, really. I'm fine."

The argument that night had been horrific in its intensity. Sam could have dealt with screaming and slammed doors, but that wasn't Jake's style. He fought with censuring eyes and sullen silence. She wanted to yell it out, but he simply looked away, rebuffed her, shook off her gaze and her touch.

Around three that night, she broke the silence, speaking to her side of the room as they were back to back in their once cozy bed. Again. "You refused to listen."

There was a snort. "Didn't hear anything reasonable."

"I told you." She stressed. "We knit. Knit. You know about this, I've told you before. Usually before class on Tuesday, but there was no time. He asked me to come over to knit and study." Actually, he'd called it a stitch and bitch, but Jake didn't need to know that. She continued without pause "I suggested the library, but said his suite would be better. I thought fine, his roommates will be there. No harm, no foul."

His tone expressed his bafflement. "Will you listen to yourself?"

"What?"

"Some guy says his room would be better, and you go along with it. Jesus, Sam."

She laughed. "Not everyone wants me, you know."

He doubted that. Once someone knew Sam, they loved her. It was fact. "He does."

"I doubt it."

"He does."

She rolled over to face him. "Jake, the stereotype is true in this case. After meeting in class, we got to know each other because I went with Christina to do a story on the GSA and he's the president. He's a brilliant man who happens to like to knit and who happens to prefer men."

"All right, maybe he's not trying to get in your pants, but Sam, you can't just not call."

"I didn't not call. You can't treat me like a child."

"I'm not."

"You are, really. I think it's an issue of trust." She paused. "We have a trust issue." Tears, of tiredness, of isolation, of fearful anger, came to her eyes.

"We don't have a trust issue." His arms wrapped around her, pulled her close. "We're...having trouble...talking, I guess." This was punctuated by a yawn.

She snuffled into his shoulder, "Tomorrow's Saturday. Got any plans?"

"Sleep."

She pulled back to meet those mustang eyes of his. "Other than that."

"I don't want to press my luck..."

"Again, other than that?" But this was asked with a mirthful frown.

"Want to do something fun? Dinner with the change in the couch cushions?"

"And we'll talk." She promised.

"Hmmm. Sleep, if you're going to wake up before noon." He shifted around until they were close enough that he could feel her next to him.

They didn't wake until 11:30. And they didn't leave the house until one, starving as they drove to June's. It was a sunny cafe on the edge of the border of campus, a favorite of students as the food was cheap, and portions were huge. The hours were few, and the restaurant was small, but it sported eggs and pancakes like Gram made. The restaurant was cool, with deep oak booths and a small town feel.

Both Ely's felt better after that weekend. Jake had learned that living together isn't a surefire way to ensure communication. He knew their marriage was the better for it.

The semester passed quickly. Sam missed home terribly, despite how busy her art and the paper kept her. More than once, Jake would come home from his late class or a run or a practice shoot to find his wife hiding tears and talking to Cody on the phone. After those phone calls, she'd withdraw into her soul, and it felt like his heart was atrophied when he saw the pain in her eyes. That baby might not have been theirs, she might have little claim on the child, but their love for him knew no bounds.

Jake knew that he had been wrong about how easy it would be to be married in a place where few others were. Sam had insisted that things were difficult, but he'd played down the idea until it became painfully and mournfully clear. One night, at Declan's urging, they'd gone to a party thrown by some students he knew. It consisted of loud, horrible music, lukewarm beer, and what Wyatt would have called gross immorality. Deck had gotten a beer the second they arrived, and came back ten minutes later and offered one to Sam.

She shook her head over the din as she looked around. "No thanks, I'm not drinking." She felt badly dressed in her jean skirt and navy top. The top was scoop necked with balloon sleeves, but she saw the other girl's clothes, and felt...old. She thought she dressed well, but she knew her fashion was less party ready than it evidently should have been.

Deck look confused but grinned as an insinuation crossed his mind. "You don't drink or you're _not_ drinking?"

Sam huffed, "I'm not pregnant, Deck. I just don't want to drink, okay?"

Jake averted his eyes from the dancing, not to mention the activity all around them. He touched her elbow. "Brat, maybe we should get out of here."

"We can't just go. We were invited." Sam insisted.

"I know, but honestly..." This wasn't where they needed to be. The party threatened to be pulled apart as the numbers and noise swelled.

Sam made a split second decision, "Let's go outside." She hoped things would be quieter out there. Maybe she could tell Jake that they should go after they told Deck.

Jake looked pleased. He used his body to guide them both to the patio. Once outside, Sam opened her mouth to speak when they heard noises coming from the other side of the tree in the yard. Though they couldn't see anything in the darkness, it was as clear as day as to what was going on. Sam veered her thoughts. "Didn't you say that Mythbusters was on tonight?"

Jake asked his own question in unison with hers, his voice tripping over hers. "Want to go get an ice cream?"

Sam smiled at their simultaneous suggestions, "Let's do both. Mythbusters is recording." They rushed off the patio.

Jake was relived, beyond measure. They might not fit in socially outside of that small group of guys and married students, but they had each other, and in the end, that was much better than a loud party or a fumbled tryst. Not that he kept track, but he did have a wife he loved without reservation. The idiot in the yard had no clue, thinking that was thrill. He snorted. If only he could tell the guy that the really thrilling stuff started when you knew someone with every fiber of your being, better than you knew yourself, and strove to please her above all else. He knew he was lucky, though, in the expression of their mutual trust. Sam was more expressive and generous than he'd ever had any right to expect, or even the forethought to desire. The fool probably wouldn't get it. Still, his thoughts were jumbled as they went back through the house He scanned for Deck, but didn't see him.

They both breathed a sigh as they drove away. He drove a ways off campus, towards a more residential area where they grocery shopped and did errands. It was slightly more suburban, and at the very least they could see some open space, even if it was going to be built up in time. There were lots of families out and about. One family was larger, like Jake's had been, and Sam felt a pang of homesickness for the closeness of people who understood them. Neither Ely thought it was odd that they were more comfortable around these types of people than their peers. And so, after Jake ran in to get their orders, they were sitting comfortably in the dark truck outside of the ice cream shop, watching families enjoy late night treats. Jake spoke "I'll never get why people do that."

Sam's eyes widened to comical proportions, then she spluttered. "You don't know why people have sex? Seriously?" She knew he was thinking about what they'd overheard, not because it was interesting to him, but because he was confused by it.

"No. I know the reasons I have for loving you. It's scared, holy, in the most basic sense of the word. But I don't know why things go on at parties like that."

Sam replied, "I think people are wanting to have a good time." Not that she understood how loud music and being pressed up against a million other bodies was a good time, but still, she thought that people considered parties a good time. She certainly heard people talk about them enough, not that any of her classmates ever invited her. They'd only gone tonight because Deck had insisted, and there hadn't been a way to say no without damaging the friendship.

He dipped his spoon into his treat. "I don't know what's more fun than sitting next to you, doing nothing."

She felt the same way. Nothing beat shared silence. She also found herself to be confused by a lot of the things she couldn't understand at school. "I know, but we can't judge. People are trying to find the love we've always had, the comfort we'll always know." At least she assumed so as she didn't really know or. But she did speak with certainty as she continued, "We're lucky. And maybe prudish."

"It's not prudish. It's disrespectful." He insisted.

She licked the side of her cone. "How so?"

"One time...when I was fourteen. I walked in on one my brothers kissing some girl in the barn, I don't know who. Maybe he was doing more with her, I don't know. But I remember that he got it from Dad. Hookups, dad said, were devaluing to both partners, no matter how much they wanted it, because there weren't connections on a deep level."

"Sometimes people don't want that sort of connection." Sam proposed, though in all honesty, she couldn't imagine being with Jake without the moments of companionship and unity, wherein the closeness wasn't only physical. Sometimes she knew they needed that more than any physical response they achieved.

"I don't know. Call me old fashioned, but I respect you. You trust me with everything you are. I owe you the consideration not to put who we are, what we are, on display like that. Some things should be private, not because they're bad, but because they're..." He shrugged, "ours alone."

Sam agreed in her heart, and was totally moved by his roundabout expression of love. She snuggled into his arm. Still, teasing him brought her immeasurable joy. "Jakey, you're just a prudey old fogey."

As they buckled up "Yeah, Brat. Now, take me home, and if you're lucky, I'll prove you wrong."

**I think their thoughts regarding the above would be in character. I also think Luke would put the fear of God into any of his sons he caught in flagrante delicto. **

**I'd love a review from you. I could use a bit of feedback after two chapters, you know? In any case, I'd love them. **


	45. Chapter 44

**This chapter is early, because I got a lovely PM asking me to post it. I love PMs. I wish I got more of them. Oh well, I guess you're out there living it up in the summertime. Or in the wintertime, as the case may be. (Hello, you 36 readers from the Southern hemisphere, You're as lovely as my PMs. I hope winter is going well. You're welcome to keep it as long as you like.) **

The next day, Declan slid into the line at the coffee shop before his early morning class. His head was pounding, and he needed coffee like a pastor needed a pulpit. He would not function without it. Coffee...

"Suprised to see you here, man." Jake spoke from just in front of him in the line.

Deck's brain rattled, but he replied easily. "Aw, you know my work is my priority. I just haven't been to sleep yet."

Jake replied as Deck yawned, "Oh."

"Didn't see you much at the party... Suppose you and Sam wanted some privacy? There's lots of corners in that place..." Deck began.

"Hell, Deck. She's not just some girl." Jake, Deck noted, looked angry for some reason he was too hungover to fathom.

He asked as the line, long as a day in Alaska in June, moved one step forward. "What do you mean? She's a nice chick."

Jake tried to explain, though he was exasperated. "I don't know Deck. Think about it. Why would you need to go to a hook up party if you're already hooked up?"

"Huh?" Deck asked. Parties were fun.

Jake saw his confusion and let the whole thing go. "We left after you ditched."

"Oh, so you went home then..."

"Deck." Jake cut him off.

"Right, sorry Mr. I won't admit I do anything beyond hold hands."

Jake frowned, pausing to let Deck order. "Don't get your panties in a twist. It just wasn't fun for us."

"So what'd you do then?" He was genuinely interested now that he could smell his own coffee brewing.

Jake answered after he ordered his own tea. "Bought ice cream and watched Mythbusters..."

"That's it?" Deck was stunned.

"No." Jake knew he should have said yes, but he couldn't. He should let his friend wonder. Why did people always want to talk about things that were none of their business? Better to get his perverted hopes up, only to dash them. It would serve Deck right for the handholding dig. Occasionally, Sam would hug him in front of Deck, though rarely.

"No?" Deck pressed for information. He was let down when Jake echoed his question, with an inflection of finality.

"No." He looked at his watch. "We're going to be late. Come on."

Two weeks later, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table facebooking with Jen. Apparently, it seemed her relationship with Ryan was a bit rocky and Jen needed a listening ear. When the conversation ended, Sam pondered the situation. Jen wrote that Ryan seemed distant, dissatisfied with everyone and everything. Jen was hurting and confused, and Sam didn't know what to say. Jake had never really pushed her away. He was awkward, yeah, but so was she. In their early teens, he waited, guarded himself around her, held back, but when she'd needed him, he'd been there. She had no clue what to say to Jen, not really. For all that she had, Sam knew she would never have some of the experiences the world said you should. While she loved her life, that fact worried her sometimes. What if they were abnormal? Well, okay, they were, but what did that abnormality mean for them?

Kendra knocked at the back door at just that moment, and Sam bid her to enter.

"Hey, Kendra." Kendra settled in the chair that had become hers in the tiny kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Sam. How are you today?"

"I'm well. You?"

"I'm just grand. I wonder if you might help me with a small favor. I need to grocery shop for a big order. I thought maybe you could come along and help me with it, and we could do lunch, or window shop beforehand?"

"Sure. That'd be fun. Let me just leave a note for Jake."

And so they set off. Shopping with Kendra was fun. She had a witty remark about everyone and everything that was hilarious and yet never cutting. The grocery order she needed was indeed huge. When she loaded the ninth bag of noodles into the cart, Sam couldn't hold her thought. "Tell me you don't eat all of this in a week."

"Oh, no! No. I volunteer for the soup kitchen at one of the local churches in town. It's my turn to pick up some of the things for the meal tomorrow."

Sam smiled. "That's really cool. There's a food pantry at my home church. My Gram is really involved."

"You could come, you know." Kenra urged.

"What time tomorrow? I have classes until two tomorrow."

"That's perfect. Can you come for three thirty? You can help with the check in."

"Sure, I'll be there."

Sam was unprepared for the face of poverty. They were just like her. Mothers, women, children, men in jeans just like the ones every man she'd ever known had worn. Her knees wobbled as she saw a mother with a baby come in to eat. A part of her bled inside knowing that she would do anything to be a mother, and here was a mother down on her luck. There was a kinship in that suffering. One woman who would do anything to know she'd one day have a child to protect and care for, and another who would do anything to protect and care for the child she had in her arms.

What she was brokenhearted at the most, though, was the names given at check in, ones like Fred Astaire and Jack Daniels. All she had to do was stand at the door as they gave her a name to keep headcount. There was more than one person who came through twice with a different name. Sam wondered if they'd felt they'd be turned away if they came through with the original name. She didn't even know if they would be.

At the end of her shift, Sam was replaced with a woman who seemed to discern all that Sam was feeling in a glance. She spoke kindly. "Honey, your time is up. Why don't you go say hello to the pastor?"

Sam shuffled off to do that. Maybe she could ask to help again. Imagine her surprise when the pastor was none other than the pastor who'd married her and Jake. When she entered, he exclaimed. "Hello! Now don't tell me. You were married last May. Ellis, Elkenson, no!" He paused. "Ely!" He announced, with certainty.

"Sam Ely." Sam nodded.

"I'm getting rusty, my dear." He smiled.

"No, you got in three. And it has been nearly a year." She felt compelled to absolve him. She knew, somehow, he'd go on and on if she didn't.

"Time files. Now, I saw you helping with the soup kitchen. What can I do to help you?"

"I'd like to know what more I can do to help."

"There's always room for more regular volunteers. We have a training session each month on the last Saturday morning at eleven. You're more than welcome to join us." He paused and handed her a card with the information. "Also, you're welcome at services, Wednesday night at 7:00 and Sunday at 10:30 and 6:00 p.m."

Sam smiled, thinking of how happy Gram would be to know they'd found a church so close to campus to attend upon occasion. Neither she or Jake were religious like Gram was, but they did enjoy the tradition and community that churches could bring. Still, she wasn't willing to commit to anything other than the soup kitchen. "I'll be sure to mention it to my husband. Thank you, Pastor..."

"Steepleton. And yes, I've heard all the jokes." It was a moment of levity for Sam, who wondered how he smiled when fighting so much suffering.

**It's super short, but the soup kitchen is important for future plot lines, at least tangentially. **

**Also, Jake is a guy, not above a little busting his buddies. Well, that's not gender specific, is it? **

**Please review. **


	46. Chapter 45

**I am aware Jake throws some information out there like a hand grenade. It's intentional, and if you look back to other chapters, there's some big hints. **

**Posting on Thursday because I want to post more tomorrow, provided I get a few reviews between now and then. **

That night, Sam stood in front of her fridge and cried. Cried for that mother, that child, the men and women hungry enough to seek out a warm meal, and hated herself. She hated her full cupboards, the half gallon of milk they wouldn't use by the sell by date. She didn't know anyone else was there until Jake picked her up and plopped them on the couch. She'd not even realized he was home, given that he'd been out at the track running or something with some guys he knew.

"Brat, what is going on?"

So the tale of her day came spilling out. "And oh, God, that baby. Those poor people, suffering. And me!"

"You?" He seemed confused.

"Me. I hate myself. I hate that we have everything, so much, and they have so little. Do you know we have a full half gallon of milk that spoils in three days and four kinds of lunchmeats? Why the hell do we have so much when they have nothing? I loathe it. I don't understand it, Jake. I never knew people so close to home were hungry."

"Brat, lots of people use the food bank up home." He reminded her.

"It's not the same. That's a supplement to people who are just needing some extra pasta sauce and cereal. Nobody goes hungry like what I saw today. Nobody seems to be worn and alone. And I'm here, warm and safe, and they're not. Why?"

He didn't know what to say. It wasn't the poor's fault they were poor. He couldn't judge. His compassion was tugged, of course, but his priority was understanding what he could do to help his wife. He'd give up lunchmeat if he thought, if she said, it would make a difference. He wanted to end poverty, too, but mostly he wanted Sam to be happy.

"And, Jake. That mother. I'm just sick thinking about her. Why won't somebody help her? Why are we stigmatizing these people when they don't need anything but tools and rights we take for granted?"

"Brat, you don't know. Maybe this was a one time thing for her. It's possible." He brushed away her tears.

"I know." She was silent for a moment, and continued softly. "Is it horrible that I would switch places with her, if I could take you with me?"

His arms wrapped tighter around her. "No, Sam. It's understandable."

"Jen would say I'm insane but...I just really feel...so twisted up. Like part of me wonders if it will every be us, and part of me knows we're nowhere ready to be the sort of parents we need to be. And part of me hates pregnant women. I hate them. But it's illogical. We're barely 18, and I feel like I'm menopausal sometimes, with my charts and calendars." She referenced the calendar she kept in her bag, that tracked her cycles. Her gynecologist had insisted on it, given that a day by day understanding of where she was would help manage her symptoms, given that her irregularity often caused her pain, even with the pill.

She continued, "Sometimes, I fall asleep thinking of that calendar and then the next morning, I go out, and I look at them with their carriages and crying babies and I think 'you don't know what you have!' and I want that for us. I want to give you that, give us that, and because I...can't...I feel, sometimes, so..." She sighed, not finishing the thought. "It's just..." She paused, searching for her words. "I feel bad, but they don't know what they have, and it hit me today that I guess I didn't either. I have so much, so much, and still I..."

"Brat. I get it. Maybe they don't know what they have, but you know what?"

"Hm?"

"When we do get there, we'll know exactly what we have. We'll never take them for granted for one second, not at our very lowest. I promise you."

"I believe you. I just realized something else."

"What?"

"I really, really love you."

"Hmm..."

"Jerk."

He kissed her. Moments later, he started to speak then stopped. He started again. "Sam. If you want to get the ball rolling with Dr. Messina, we can. Don't feel like you can't...or we can't because I'd support what you wanted to do. If you really feel like it's something we need to talk about or look into, we should."

"What?" She was surprised that he'd bring up the specialist. They'd discussed it from time to time, but this was the first time he initiated it. She didn't much like to talk about it.

"I just don't want you to suffer silently because you feel like it's the plan or something."

"I'm not suffering. Not really. It'll happen. Maybe we're not working towards it now, but there's time." Jake really didn't know how little time the no nonsense doctor had given her before something should be done one way or another, but she wasn't about to stress him over that. She'd give up a lot to be a parent, but not what she already had with him, not if actually pressed to make a choice.

"When you change your mind, Sam, I'm here."

"You always have been."

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've offered you my genetic material."

"Funny. Not true, but funny."

And somehow, they found balance. Sam didn't eat well for a few days, it seemed, but she slowly found joy in her volunteerism. They began regularly attending the Steepleton's church near campus, and there was even a college bible study they attended monthly. They weren't devout, not in any true sense of the word, but it was nice to have some friends off campus. At church, they blended in, felt normal, in a way they'd finally admitted they didn't at school.

The first Sunday in April one of the older ladies in church stopped Sam in the hall, some months after they started attending. "Sam, hello."

"Hello, Liza. How are you?"

"Fine, dear. I was wondering. Would you have some time to help an old lady's group with quilting? We meet at the church and sew for good causes. Can you sew? We do need some younger people. You might even bring your husband if he cares to come."

Sam considered it briefly. "I can come, sure." She figured it was a way to help, get involved, and learn a skill. "But I'm only here while school is in session."

"That's fine. Can you sew? It's all right if you can't."

"No, no. My Grandmother taught me."

"What a blessing you must be to your mother, to have a daughter like you."

"I wouldn't know. My mother is...she died when I was young."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Sam smiled, "Don''t worry. I had a lot of people who loved me."

Liza returned the expression, "And here comes one now. I'll let you go on, Sam."

"Have a good day, Liza."

Jake came up behind her then. "Ready to go then, Brat?"

"Let's roll, I'm starving."

Over crock pot chicken, Jake posed a question. "How would you feel about going home for your birthday?" Sam wasn't expecting it. Though his birthday was in the winter over Christmas break, he'd insisted nothing huge be done every year. Mostly, his mother made a cake and that was that. It didn't register with him as a really important day. She had assumed her birthday would be much the same, as she'd planned it that way in her mind, but Sam wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She frowned. "Can we swing it?"

"I don't know about your schedule, but mine's alright. We'd have to leave on your birthday and not the day before though."

"Yeah, we have the botany exam, and someone could cover my beat for a day. I can email my stories in. I'll call and set it up with Gram and Max."

"Good. Thanks."

"Want some of that cake leftover?"

"Sure, why not?"

And it was in that fashion that the next few weeks passed, until the truck was packed up for the weekend. Kendra was enlisted to look in on the plants and the editor had arranged with Sam to have all of her assignments in early.

**Also, it's a bad idea to keep things from your spouse, most of the time. **

**And yes, you will find out more about what they're talking about as time goes on. **

**Please Review. **

**Also, a public thanks for the PMs. I love you guys. **


	47. Chapter 46

**I finally figured out how to reply to guest reviews! *Does happy dance* **

**Today is Friday, and Friday means updates! **

Sam commandeered the radio, as it was her birthday, and they set off. Scant hours later, they were home. Somewhere when along the way, Jake's tension melted away, not that Sam even thought he knew it. His hat found its place again, when they stopped for gas, and Sam smiled. They were headed home, heading back to their fullest reality, and it was the best gift there could ever be. Three Ponies had been designated for the meeting spot, so Sam was out of the truck and up the entry steps like a shot.

Jake heard Cody squeal from the porch, "S'AM!"

"Look at you Codster, you're such a big boy now!"

A chubby hand tugged the skirt of her sundress in the universal demand to be "up!" Sam felt a missing piece of her heart slide into place as his little body twined around her. "Hey, everyone."

Grace and Cody were there to meet them from home, and of course Max was too. Grace spoke, "You're a little early..."

Sam grinned. "We couldn't wait any longer. I was up at six, and Jake was awake and packed before I was. We really miss you guys."

Max smiled, "We miss you both lots, too. I think there are some horses who wouldn't mind some attention."

Sam glanced at the door. "I'm just going to change." Her sundress, while great for travel, wasn't practical for barns.

Jake grinned in his way, having come inside. Sam passed Cody to him, who wiggled to the floor in the process. "Horses don't wait on pretty girls to change, Brat."

"They might not, but you do." And with those words, he caught a pair of sandals tossed over the railing that opened into the kitchen.

Grace was aghast. "She still throws her shoes at you?"

"Mostly, I don't mind." He returned.

"Out of my kitchen. Out. Go saddle Witch." Max laughingly ordered.

The reunion with their horses caused Sam's heart to swell, and Jake hid his eyes under the hat that was mostly absent from his head at school. To lighten the sentiment as they headed out, Sam quipped "Nearly forgot what you look like it that hat."

"I've worn the same hat for ages, Sam. A few months and you've forgotten?"

"No, just forgot how nice you look in it." She winked, hamming it up. "Race you for a bit?" And with that, she was off, wind whipping the lengh of her hair behind her. He grinned widely and caught up.

Hours later, after a dinner with both families at Three Ponies in which Jake said "I've really missed your cooking, mom." seven times and cake made by Grace to Sam's specefications was cut, Sam was sitting on the couch with Max.

She was doing the topstitching on her quilt with a large handheld hoop. Max began. "That's a great quilt there, Sam. I didn't know you were so skilled."

"I didn't either. A lady at church invited me to the sewing circle. Quilts go the needy, fire victims, children in the hospital, things like that."

"Oh. This one's nice." Max tried to hide the question in her voice.

"I don't know if it's for a boy or girl. But I thought the pattern with the different colors of gingham were cute. It's early, yet, of course, but I figure the time to finish it will come soon. It's due in November." As Sam spoke, she kept stitching along the fabric, her mind lost in the simplicity of the repetitive action.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, my God. Sam."

She looked up from the quilt and jabbed her needle into the fabric as she paused, narrowly missing her finger."Max, what's wrong? You...look shocked?"

"Well, of course I'm a bit floored. But this is good news, as long as you're happy."

"Happy?"

"You should be, Sam. This is a wonderful thing for you both."

"Charity work?" Things clicked and Sam's heart sped up. "Max. This is for a baby at church. Not mine, not ours. Trust me, this is not how we'd tell you. The quilt drive ends in November. That's all."

"Of course, Sammy. I just got a bit ahead of myself. You're in school after all. You probably want to focus."

"No problem. Let's just not mention this to Jake. The whole thing concerns him a bit, I think."

"He's concerned?"

"Yeah, Brat. What am I concerned about?" Jake spoke as he rounded the doorway, coming inside after evening chores. Sam had worked faster, but she now wished she hadn't.

Sam thought on her feet. "Just that I'll never cook as well as Max, of course. What else?"

No one looked convienced, but they let it go. Happy Birthday to me, Sam thought.

As they settled in for the night, Jake asked "So what happened before?" He wasn't buying the whole cooking thing. Sam knew well enough he enjoyed what they made together, what she made. He hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings. She hadn't said, and he didn't want to let things fester.

Sam sighed and pulled her shirt over her head. "Nothing much. Your mother thought..." she made a muffled sound, "that the quilt was for us, but I corrected her." Her tone revealed much, even muffled by fabric.

"Brat, do you want me to talk to her?" Jake was hesitant, but his mother knew a lot. She could be a shoulder for Sam. He didn't know anything about being female, what it meant to feel anxiety about their infertility. Then again, his mother was the parent of a enough children for three families, so it was likely she didn't either.

Her nightdress muffled her reply slightly as she slipped it on. "No, not really. It's none of her business."

"Oh, well, your grandmother knows, right? Maybe mom could...I don't know...be supportive." Jake pulled down the blankets.

Sam flopped down to sit on the bed. "Why would Gram know?"

"Brynna then?" He asked as he settled down.

"Uhm. No. Decidedly." Her tone was certain, and the glance she spared him backed it up.

Jake was confused. "Who knows then?"

"My GP. My OB/GYN. The specialist I see and her practice. Me, of course. You."

She turned to roll over but paused when he said, "I...uh..."

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell your family?"

She huffed. "I did tell my family."

"Don't play word games with me, Sam."

"I told you." She stressed.

"You did. Why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"It's not their business." She was patient, but her tone revealed her certainty.

The implications of what she'd said hit him as he woke up in the middle of the night, at the point where one sleep cycle ended and he'd woken up to roll over and get one corner of the covers back. She'd told him. Her family. Him. No matter who they added over the two of them were a family, one of their own making, their own forging. They were whole. Not two people wondering if a family would ever be. They were a family. They'd chosen each other above all others, and that she would highlight that even before their marriage, their courtship, seemed to him an indication of their relationship. As was the lack of covers, he realized.


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N at the bottom. **

**Enjoy the fluff, peoples! A memory within a memory was fun to write, let me tell you. Please let me know how it came out. **

**Please Review. **

Out alone working with the cattle, Jake thought back to the day he'd remembered the little house. It was an odd thing. He walked past it a thousand times, but it never occurred to him to consider it as a living space until one night. He'd been sitting in the barn, polishing tack, one night just before Sam had come to SNC. Sam was out with Jen and he was sitting in solitude as a memory of a far away time had hit him. Sam had been about four, he'd been almost six. Louise and his mother had taken them to see the horses. He recalled being so happy, as he was hoping for his very own pony. Louise had laughed, chasing after Sam. "The boys act like they were born in a barn."

Max had replied, "Some of them were born next to one. Does that count?" before she'd called out to corral the kids.

Just like that, the original memory faded. Jake recalled he'd risen and walked to the house, leaving the tack polish uncapped and the bridle on the table before him. "Mom?" He called.

"In the living room." His mother was grading essays.

"Why did you always joke that Kitt was born here?"

Maxine looked puzzled, "Because he was."

"What?"

"He was born in the apartment in the little house. I had a homebirth. In those days, your grandparents lived here and we lived in the apartment." She supplied.

"I don't remember it." And he didn't recall the space at all. As far as he knew, there could be anything in the little house. He'd just never expected it to be an apartment.

"You were so little when we shut it up. You and Sam used to play up there from time to time, but we got nervous. Nobody was living there, and your brothers were getting older..." She didn't need to say more. Teenage boys with access to an apartment. The conclusion was forgone.

"But what happened to it?"

She was puzzled, "What do you mean? It's still there. I check on it from time to time." She paused. "Are you thinking..."

He spoke, "Yeah, I mean. It makes sense. We...can't...go on like this when school is out."

Max looked sympathetic. "I'll talk to your father, but I think it's a good idea. You and Sam should live there." She nodded, as if making up her mind. She added, "It needs a lot of work, honey, though. I haven't touched it to update in years."

The next day, Jake had hatched a plan. He'd fix up the apartment for Sam. He knew her as well as anybody, and maybe he could get her input without her knowing about the his plans for the little house. They hadn't had anything, really, to mark their marriage, and she deserved more, even if she didn't think so.

He didn't realize it then, but at the time, and even more importantly, sometimes, he hadn't felt married like he did now that they were at school together. Flip flopping between their parents houses wasn't fine. It sucked to look at your father in law over eggs and toast and wonder what he was thinking. It didn't help that he'd gotten, they'd gotten, used to their own space at school. He knew they couldn't go back to the sort of half married, half hidden existence they'd had before Sam came to school, not that he'd even consider letting that happen

He'd gone to his grandfather to seek advice, and had left with an offer for his grandmother's summer kitchen appliances and the pick of anything Grandpa wasn't using. Mac also offered to assist him in the remodel, but Jake had declined. He really wanted to do it himself in that he felt providing a home for his family was his job, no matter the fact that he rejected traditional gender roles in favor of working together. If she needed him to vacuum, he'd do it just as willingly as he would something more traditionally male. It didn't seem to him that there was male work and female work as much as there were skills they both had, and things they enjoyed doing. If people made assumptions because Sam could bake and he could lay tile, that was there ignorance, and their problem. Sam was too much of a woman of integrity, too strong, to be considered inferior in any way.

He and Darrell had recently sold a car, and he hadn't cashed the check yet, so Sam really wouldn't notice the transactions if he kept some of the money out of their account. Nevertheless, the idea of the project of a remodel was daunting, especially doing one by himself. He stood in the center of an empty room that was musty. Jake pulled out a notebook, looking around he knew a list was needed. The walls needed painting. The floors needed refinishing. The kitchen area needed work, but with a some finish and a good steaming, he could salvage the cupboards and backslash. Jake shook his head as he surveyed the leaky, rundown bathroom. He'd have to gut the it. It looked like something from 1972, and he doubted the appliances and plumbing had been up kept. There were three bedrooms and a room that could be used as anything, he guessed. He sat down on the stair to think about paint.

"I think...I'll just...prime one of the bedrooms and leave it unpainted." He muttered to no one. The rest, besides the one they were using and the primed one, could be wiped down and given a coat or two of white semi-gloss, gallons of which were on hand from a paint job they'd done recently. He didn't think his father had any use for it now, but he made a note to ask. Turning, he looked at the south wall, bathed in sunlight as it overlooked the yard and made a note in the notebook: bookshelves. He underlined that twice.

Now, came the hard part. How to get Sam's input without telling her. He was well aware this could backfire, and to be honest it probably would, knowing Brat. But he was determined to try, even though getting the time away from her without raising suspicion was going to be hard. Shutting the door behind him, he drove over to River Bend and walked into the kitchen to see Grace chopping boiled eggs for egg salad.

"Hey Grace. Sam around?"

"She's out talking to Penny." Grace replied, "How are you, Jake?"

"Fine, glad to be home."

She nodded and looked up, "I bet." Things were still a bit cool between them.

He found her sitting on the fence, talking to Penny, and Jake spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Brat?"

"Hm?" His lips found her ear.

"What's your favorite color?" The question was whispered.

She shivered. "You're really not sure?" Sam threw her legs over so she was facing him, as he stepped back. "Honestly?"

"Way to ruin a moment, Brat." He was cold without her touch.

There was a smile in her reply as he placed his hands over her hips. "You honestly don't know?"

He did. It was blue, or green, depending on the day. But his mission had to come first. "Tell me."

"What're you going to do for me if I do?" She asked.

He returned, "With you, to you, or for you?"

"Is there really a difference?" Her stomach was fluttering.

"Now who is asking a stupid question?" His mustang eyes shimmered and his quest was abandoned for a moment in favor of a more enjoyable one.

A moment later, she pulled away and asked, "In what context? Like, something I see or something I wear?"

"Is this twenty questions?" Jake murmured. His closeness gave her goosebumps.

Sam laughed, and burrowed closer, nearly loosing her footing on a bar of the gate. Jake's arms steadied her. "No, but tell me why."

"I can't do that." He refused.

She relented, even as she wanted him to stop talking. It was distracting. "I think blues are nice. Happy blues."

"Happy blues?" Jake's tone was questioning.

Her mind was no longer on the conversation. "Hm. Like Grandma's plates."

Jake nearly smiled. He could take the plate to the paint store. They were wild, with deep yellows and blues and reds and greens. In a way, they reminded him of her, so it fit. He nearly toppled over when she pulled him closer. "I told you. Now, back to my question."

He paused for a second, and grinned playfully. "Haven't decided yet. Any ideas?"

"I might...have several. Want to hear them?" She asked.

His affirmative reply was cut off by the addition of a light. Dallas had turned on light on the porch of the bunkhouse not far from where Penny was enclosed. He made a disapproving sound as Sam jumped down from the rail to the ground, directly in front of Jake. The old man called. "Forgot where you were, didn't you?" He shook his head and lit up a cigarette in the semi-darkness.

Indeed, they had forgotten, but they'd never admit it to the older man.

Jake shook his head as the memory faded, and hoped he'd finish with these cattle soon. He wanted to get this section covered before dinner.

**Alright, so I *didn't* figure out a way to reply to guest reviews. I thought I could add a reply to their review on the approval page, but it doesn't appear that way.**

**Therefore, I must reply to the last guest publicly. I answer your question with a question: Have you ever known the two of them to face something they couldn't overcome together? I'm not saying anything will be easy, but is anything easy worth having, really? **

**Please read and review. **

**Also, can I just say that the delurking of longtime readers this week absolutely made my weekend. I cannot say, to each and every one of you, lurking or not, how much your reading means, as well the reviews. **


	49. Chapter 48

**My humblest apologies for this being 24 hours late. Funny story: My sister got a gift card to Olive Garden. So, we drove the hour to the nearest one and had a fine time. Then, she decided she wanted to go to this grocery chain that we haven't got around here. She did not understand that my followers were waiting on a update. She asked me if I was insane and drug me to a Target, which we also do not have.**

**Hence, I am a day late and 46 dollars short. **

**This is TWO chapters, though. I have to warn you, though. The discussions and opinions expressed herein are as in character as I could conceivably make them. I don't want flames because I didn't warn you that Jen and Sam talk about sex, even if Sam is reluctant to discuss details. Somehow, I think Jen is thankful. She's searching, and questioning, but I think even her thought processes refuse to go there, considering the people involved. **

**Please review. **

The rest of their weekend with their families had gone too quickly for both Sam and Jake. Jake had made it home just in time to meet Grandpa in order to rescue several appliances for the apartment in the little house. Grandpa was in the process of clearing out Grandma's summer kitchen because he worried about electrical issues with a whole kitchen from 1956 that he was no longer using. Rather than scrap them, he gave them to Jake with the understanding that he'd fix any issues and make good use of them for many years to come. His own wife had gotten them secondhand from her own mother, and it was meaningful, if difficult, for Jake to listen as Grandpa talked about every meal that had been served from the appliances. Secret projects aside, it was an eventful day.

Early in the morning, they'd gotten back in the routine of helping the ranches to function. The sun was bright, and Sam knew the joy of being wholly in the moment, wholly at peace with her world. She'd missed the people that had defined her, and it was the best birthday present she could ask for, to be back amongst them.

Around dusk, Jen stopped by River Bend. Entering the kitchen, she asked "Where's everyone?"

"Oh, Gram is over with Trudy. She took Cody with her while Dad and Brynna went for a ride to check on things." Sam replied.

"Where's he, then?" She looked around.

"He?" Sam smiled, "Oh, Jake. With his father and brothers, I guess. They're fixing something. I have no idea." She was curious, though. He was up to something both this morning and now, though she had no intention of prying. They both needed hobbies, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she got involved. Frankly, she was content to have the day with Cody, as well as helping her father.

"Telepathic link on the fritz, then?" Jen asked, as she sat down across from Sam.

"Shut up, Jen." She replied crossly.

Jen's wide smile was all the reply she needed. "Yeah, I really miss you."

"Me too..." Sam sighed. She asked, "Want some of my birthday cake?"

"Sure!" Jen wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sam rose and lifted the cake dome, reaching for an extra party plate left next to it. "You can have the top of the "S" on the cake. Want a flower?"

"No, too much frosting..." Jen shook her head.

Sam disagreed. "There's no such thing."

"True." Jen nodded affably, but took the flower free piece just the same.

Companionable conversation was had over cake. Sam and Jen moved out to the swing and Jen spoke awkwardly. "Look, Sam. Can we talk about something?"

"Of course." Sam pushed her foot back and forth on the swing, matching Jen, whom she faced from the other end as they were sitting sideways.

"So, look. I'm thinking...I'm thinking about being with Ryan. And I don't know if it's right for me, or what to expect, or what to do." She finished in a rush.

"Is it his idea? Is he pushing you?" Sam knew that Ryan was a very touchy feely kind of guy.

"No!" Jen said, "No, I'm...it's me. I don't know. I want to feel like we felt before, I don't know if we need to be closer in order to feel closer, and I just...feel so isolated from him. And things were going so great, so great and now they're not and I don't know why. And I thought maybe if we got together, things would go back to the way they were. And I wonder what you think."

Sam replied, "It doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is how you feel, and if you know that this right for you, then it is." Sam knew that it wouldn't have been the right choice for her, but Jen had always been different. That's why she loved her. "But you know what I hear you saying?"

"Hm?" Jen asked.

"I hear you saying you want to..." Sam wasn't sure of the word to use. She paused, thinking. "communicate more. You want to know what's going on in his head, what's changing and why."

"I guess." Jen agreed. "I just feel so out of control. I want more with him, more of tomorrows, but I'm not sure where we're going. And my father always said that action was better than inaction."

"I don't think your father would say that in this area, Jen." Sam smiled, knowing exactly what Mr. Kenworthy would think of this conversation.

"I know! I know. But I'm feeling like it's time. We've hit all the benchmarks. We've been together for so long." Jen added.

Sam reminded her friend. "There's no timeline for stuff like this. You've got to do what's right for you, not what you think you want to be right for you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, yeah?"

"How do you know you love him?" Sam's voice was soft, questioning.

Jen replied honestly. "I don't know that I love him. I care, sure. He's good, and kind, and he laughs at my jokes, and values my opinions. He's a great guy. Sure, I get angry sometimes, but who doesn't?"

"I know he's a great guy." Sam knew he was, despite what Jake thought. Still she had to ask. "But is the great guy you want to do a great thing with?"

"Oh, please, Sam." Jen scoffed. "Don't tell me you honestly paint this whole thing with sunshine and flowery purple poetry like some novel."

"Sometimes, yes. Certainly not the first few times." Sam frowned slightly.

Jen was taken aback by her expression. "What?"

"Can I be honest, Jen?" Seeing her friend nod hesitantly, as though she was sort of worried about what Sam might reveal about the man Jen loved to hate, she continued, "The...the first time...was really awkward, and painful, to be honest. For both of us. Jake got...a bit freaked out, and I...well..." She skipped over some thoughts to continue. The details weren't her point, and she didn't want Jen to know a whole lot about that area of their lives. "We couldn't have gotten through it, and gotten better at it, without trust, you know? Like, for me to say, 'I liked that, or how was it for you?' without worrying about how it would be taken..." She paused. "Without that trust to establish a foundation on, Jen... Let's just say we needed the trust and communication to improve."

Jen clearly hadn't thought of that, as she replied, "Oh."

"It's a learning curve in a relationship just like anything else." Sam's tone became serious. "I am telling you, Jen. You need to talk to Ryan. I can't make this call for you. You've got to, both for yourself and with him." She added, mostly because she wanted Jen to know this above all else. "But I'm here for you."

"Sam?" Jen asked.

Sam replied with a nod.

"You sound like a mother, you know?" Jen was too serious.

"Oh, God. I do not. That was friendly advice." Sam defended. She hadn't meant to sound preachy.

"Really? I don't think so. Normal friends would ask for details about what we were up to." Jen heckled.

Sam reminded her. "Yes, but then I would share right back."

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, no. As far as I'm concerned, your children will be brought by the stork." Jen was repulsed by the thought of Sam with Jake like that. She knew it was immature, but really, sometimes she wondered what Sam saw in him.

Sam was quiet.

Her tone was hesitant. "Sam?"

"Hm?"

"You got real quiet just now. You can share, if you want. But just so you know, in my head, you're not with him, ever." Jen's tone was soft, and Sam heard the honesty in it.

She was moved by that honesty, and thought about replying in kind, but she didn't know what to say, how to share without making it understandable. She instead replied, "No, Jen. It's not that. I'm just...dealing with some emotional crap, irrational crazy emotions that serve no purpose right now."

Jen didn't know what she meant, Sam could see that clearly in her face, but Jen replied with a certainty that belayed her confusion. "Sam. I'm here, if you ever need me. I promise you, I might kid you about Jake, but your happiness means a lot to me."

Sam shared the sentiment, and the conversation changed to the horses.

It was a few moments later that the phone began to ring off the hook. Sam grabbed it in the kitchen on the third ring. "River Bend, Sam speaking."

"Sammy Darlin'" Darrell spoke.

Sam grinned. She figured Jake was with Darrell. Maybe they wanted to get something to eat at Clara's. "Hey, Darrell, What's up?"

Her friend began on a exhale, as though he was steeling himself for her reaction. "Seems to us that Jake broke his arm. He refuses to go to the hospital. Why don't you come on over and drag him in?"

"I'm on my way." And she hung up the phone, crossing the kitchen and walking towards the truck as she called. "Jen, come on, we've got to go to Three Ponies."

"Why?" Jen stood, and began to follow.

Sam called as she climbed into the passenger seat, her hands shaking. "The idiot broke his arm. Come on, come on. You drive."

Jake couldn't believe his luck. He and Darrell had been putting flooring in the apartment's kitchen and bathroom. He'd been carrying a crate of tile he'd rescued from the Habitat for Humanity store up north, and had lost his balance. He'd fallen hard, on his arm, only to hear a horrible noise emit from his body and a sharp pain shoot through him. Darrell had heard the crash of the box, and had come quickly.

"Jake, my man, you broke your arm." He shook his head at his friend.

Jake stood, ignoring the twinges and the fact that he was sick to his stomach when he looked at his arm. He needed to get moving on this before Sam found out. Besides, it didn't hurt that badly. "Probably a sprain." He wheezed.

"Dude, I don't think so." Darrell drug Jake to the house as he spoke.

He walked to the house, pausing frequently to inhale, and called out "Mom." when he got to the doorway. "I...uh..."

Darrell spoke for him. "He broke his arm."

Max replied, "Darrell, call Sam. Jake, let's get you to the hospital."

"No, it's okay, really. Okay." Jake tried to explain.

But the look in her eyes told him she would not be swayed. Well, he was a grown man, did his really have to listen to his mother? Especially when he knew it was a bad strain.

Two hours later, Sam and Jake were sitting in the emergency room waiting room with a kid with the snuffles and an old lady who seemed to be sleeping.

"It is not broken. Why are we here?" Jake whined.

Sam would have none of it. "Because. You are an idiot. It's broken."

"Is not. A bad sprain, is all. I'll call the doctor tomorrow." He wheedled.

Sam's tone was strident. "The fact that you're willing to call the doctor tells me that it is, in fact, broken. As does the swelling. As does the bone pushing up your skin. Idiot."

He groused, "What happened to wifely comfort, huh?"

"I'm sitting here, aren't I? Where is the nurse?" She fretted.

He caught her hand with his good one. "I'm okay, Sam."

"Sure, yeah." She was sarcastic, even as her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing." He bit off. Sam noticed how quickly he said it and he could have kicked himself as he saw her wheels start to turn.

"Really?" She pressed "Because Darrell said you fell carrying something."

Why did his friend have such a big mouth? He knew he should have not let them talk once he was in the truck. Who knows what Darrell had said to her. "Darrell needs to shut up. And so do you."

"I'm going to let that go, you being delirious with pain." She decided. "I know otherwise, there is no way you'd ever tell me to shut up."

But still her eyes were clouded with concern, just as his were with fatigue. The seconds ticked by until they were ushered into a small room where intake questions were done. Then, Jake was led to an xray machine. Moments later, the tech was back saying even she saw a small fracture in the ulnar bone.

Not an hour later, his arm was set and casted. He was given a heavy dose of pain medication and was signing papers when the doctor came in again, before the drugs hit.

"Now, Mr. Ely, what is it that you do?" The dark haired man had five o'clock shadow, but was horribly peppy for this time in the evening.

Why did he care, Jake wondered. He spoke slowly. Why was his speech slower? "My family owns a ranch."

"Well, then." There was that pep, underlaid with steel, "Let me be abundantly clear. There is to be no lifting. No roping. No riding, no hauling. No barn work, no ranch work, not even something you consider light until you've had a follow up with your doctor and an OT eval."

Jake was silent, his eyes becoming ever so slightly glazed. "Of course."

The doctor turned to Sam. "I doubt he'll listen to me. Grew up on a ranch myself, out in California. Perhaps you can persuade him?"

"I'll do my best." She added. "We'll be at school anyway. Not much heavy lifting going on there." Sam smiled. "Are we good to go?"

"Yes, I'll get a nurse to help you to the car." With that, he was gone.

The next day, Jake and Sam were still at the Three Ponies. They'd decided to head back on Tuesday. It wasn't the arm so much as it was the pain medications that seemed to be upsetting Jake, but he didn't sleep without them. So for the next few days, they handled a rollercoaster between vomit and sleep and pain and staring at the ceiling until Sam's eyelids drooped. Jake watched her sleep, wallowing in his own misery and inability to join her in sleep.

Flipping on the TV, he figured he could at least think about a program. But there was no such luck to be had. "What the heck are they playing?" He settled on a talk show he'd never seen, but it looked interesting. Granted, he didn't know any of the people they were reporting on, but it was noise. The next thing he knew, some people were hopping around in little clothing with huge hairdo's and hanging out "down the shore..." The whole thing was just bizarre.

"Jake? What on earth?" Luke's voice was baffled.

He flipped it off quickly. "Oh, hey Dad."

Luke sat on the ottoman. "We need to talk, son."

"Sure." Anything to take his mind of the mind numbing frustration that had been the last 48 hours.

"Now, you're not going to like what I have to say, but I've decided. We're hiring some help this summer."

"What? We're all going to be home, it's fine. I..."

"You will listen." Luke cut him off "Your injury does not allow for you to participate at the level you need to. Help is going to be required."

"I don't know, I'll be fine by then. Another day or two and you'll see. I knew I should've gotten up and around today, but with going to school, I..." Jake tried to explain.

"Do not misunderstand me, Jake. Our, your mother's and mine, concern is that your arm heal. A rancher with a bum arm is going to hit a lot of trouble he might avoid if he takes care of himself as things come along. I know I have not made it clear, but Jacob, you've got the soul of this land within you. Your brothers haven't shown much interest in keeping this old place going. This ranch will be led by you once I go, if things go on as they have. You need to put the ranch first, son, not your pride. You were raised to know your duty. Do it."

Jake's sensative stomach lurched. It was the medication that made his heart race, of course it was. "Dad...you're going to outlive us all. You and Grandpa both."

Luke smiled softly, "Now I know you're on pain medication. You're dillusional. But, thankfully, these things do not need to be discussed today."

"Dad?" Jake pressed.

"Hm?"

"Did you have anyone in mind to help us out?"

"No, do you?"

"I just might..." Jake mused, and reached for his cell phone as his father left the room. He wished for the moment that the pain would stop so he could go with him. At that moment, Sam made some sleepy noise next to him from under the blankets as she pressed her sleep warmed body into his side and cuddled closer, whispering his name, even as she stayed asleep. Maybe this resting thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Jake got caught watching ****_Jersey Shore_****!**

**Please Review. **


	50. Chapter 49

**I have decided that part of the sequel is being posted to this story. The next chapter was going to be the last one, but I decided that this story will continue until there's something to cause a shift in the storyline. As such, this story is going to be longer than I thought, but the sequel won't start for a while, even though the writing I'm going to be posting in ABN is officially sequel chapters. **

This healing thing was taking forever, Jake decided. Finals week was upon them, and he was distracted by the itching and discomfort of the cast. He'd recently been tempted to chop the darn thing off once and for all, but Sam had made it clear he was to follow the doctor's orders, or she wouldn't let him pick the movie for their movie night after his biodiversity final. She'd make brownies and he wanted the final to be over, and he wanted the cast to be off, so he could eat them with both hands. Thankfully, he had been told that only one or two occupational therapy visits would be needed before he was back to normal. The day couldn't come soon enough. He thought he was doing good, being patient and all. He was even making his own sandwich.

"Would you stop?" Sam asked, looking up from a textbook at the kitchen table.

"What?" He plopped the peanut butter on the other slice of bread.

"That's the seventh time since you've started making that sandwich that you've sighed." She pointed out. "I didn't know you broke your right hand, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"He asked, even as some jelly, mixed with the peanut butter on the butter knife, fell off of the knife onto his hand. The jelly was spread all over, he even got some on his good hand.

She asserted, clicking her pen with force. "It means cowboy up and make your own sandwich without acting like you're five."

"I am." He placed it on a plate, and turned, with pride. See, it was nearly done.

She sighed, "And you used the same knife and left everything just sitting out on the counter."

"What is the problem with that?" He had, but it was one sandwich. He'd clean it up once he got back from the final. It was multiple choice, and shouldn't take more than a half hour.

She spoke in clipped words. "The problem, Jake, is that I do not exist to clean up after you, which there is a lot to do of." She looked furious as a realization crossed her face. "And now we need a new bottle of jelly, which, incidentally, I do not have time to go and buy. But now I have to because there's peanut butter all over the jelly. I can't stand you mixing it all up and all I wanted for dinner was jelly toast."

He stood there with a half eaten sandwich in his hand as she stood, looked around the townhouse's kitchen. "I'll clean it up when I'm done, jeez. Would you just...calm down?"

"I will." She exhaled, blinking several times. "I'm going out. Maybe by the time I come home, I'll be living with my best friend again, and not a overgrown six year old."

"Wait." He stood, sandwich in hand, as Sam crossed the kitchen to the living room and grabbed her wristlet. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To buy jelly." Sam called, as he heard the door open. "What else could I possibly have to do?"

The door slammed not a moment later. Jake was left standing in the kitchen with his sandwich wondering what on earth had just happened. The apartment looked okay, lived in. The dishes from breakfast were piled in the sink, and the dirty laundry was all in a pile. What was wrong with that? But there was evidently something wrong with it, as he noticed that she'd spent the morning cleaning the bathroom because she said she couldn't shower when it was dirty. The apartment was fine, really, as he opened the fridge and avoided the sticky spot to grab a pudding cup. Sure, the rest of the house was a little lived in, but what was she talking about? The apartment looked fine, to him. But evidently there was a mess he didn't see. He guessed it was just one of those moments for her. She'd come back and apologize. He'd let it go, they all had bad days. Maybe she'd bring some milk, they were out, he noted with disappointment. He'd really wanted some with his sandwich. He smiled as he realized that it was better yet to text her. He set down the pudding on a clear corner of the table to fumble for his phone. Text sent, he skirted around the clean laundry to find a book he needed. Where had it gone?

Sam could have screamed when her phone buzzed and she looked down to find a text that was a plea for milk and not the apology she wanted. She did let out a frustrated noise, standing in the middle of the quad on campus.

"You are such a jerk!" A group of students walked by, giving her strange looks, except for one who turned around to ask her a question.

"Who is a jerk?" His perfectly aligned white teeth glinted against his dark skin, even in the fading daylight.

"Oh, hey, Paul." She sobered and replied, "Jake."

"Ah. Hetero men are such idiots." Paul shrugged in a knowing way, and asked, "What'd he do?"

"He made a sandwich." She exclaimed. More softly, she added, "And told me to buy milk by text."

"Sandwich making is such a deal breaker in marriage, I know." He replied.

"Don't be dumb." She scolded at his mocking, and tried to explain as they walked together towards the student union. "It wasn't what he did. It was how he did it."

"Come on, buy me a coffee and tell Dr. Paul all about it." He held open the door, and spoke once she walked by, "I'm cuter than Dr. Phil."

There was laughter in her voice. "And more arrogant, too." But she did as she was bid, and the story tumbled out of her. Paul sympathized, as best he could, though he just helped her off to blow off steam. They didn't really talk about Jake, not for more than a second, because Paul had started talking about his relationships and things, and Sam was so tired, she just let him go on. Half an hour later, Sam saw that perhaps she'd been a bit harsh. After all, Jake was taking exams too, and his wrist was a mess. She'd go to the grocery store, and maybe they could talk afterwards. Just talk and communicate and be still in the moment with each other.

Sam got lost in her thoughts as she walked into the grocery store. Sometimes, she wanted to just kill Jake. He was the best friend she'd ever had. He was the only lover she'd ever have. She knew their lives were enmeshed. She just missed her best friend, sometimes, the boy who'd grinned at her as though they were sharing the world's greatest secret just by being together on some mission. Now, she felt that boy that she'd loved was being buried under stress and obligations, obligations that she had contributed to. He was working so hard on his classes and track and everything else that she sometimes felt like his roommate, no matter how proud of him she was. Or his housekeeper. Or something. But today, she certainly didn't feel like his best friend. She didn't feel like his partner, his wife. He was in and out all of the time, kissing her cheek and rushing away as if he couldn't even be bothered to kiss her on the mouth. It wasn't about the sex, though. If that was the issue, they'd work to fix it without too much fuss. She could dissect stuff like that easily. She couldn't say, though, why she missed him. He was there, every night. Every night, he came home to her, and held her while she slept in their nearly too small bed. She missed him, though, in a way she couldn't express, his presence, working with the horses, being partners in a grand scheme for justice. They hadn't talked much lately, beyond everyday things because they were both busy and consumed with classwork. Dr. Brooks had assigned a lot of extra work because the professor felt she was "up to it" given her promising documentary. Jake, for himself, was also consumed with classes and clubs. Still, she knew that everything he did, he did for her, for them. She hoped that he knew that she pushed herself for him, for the betterment of the future, too.

Sam knew that talking about their emotions were hard for them, hard for her. The fact that he was much more demonstrative, both emotionally and physically, surprised her, even after all of this time. She loved him, without qualification or reservation. Yet, he found all of these ways, when she honestly thought about it on the ice cream aisle, to show her that he loved her. She tried, to show him the things she couldn't tell him. She supported his dreams, his goals, brought a book and sat in the bleachers even on days she wasn't assigned to cover the meets as a photojournalist. She cooked foods he liked, which often happened to be things she did, but that's just what happened when you'd grown up together. She handled things they both hated, like phone calls and being around to accept fedex boxes and handled the mail before it piled up. Every time she organized the silverware drawer, she was saying "I love you" and she didn't know if he heard it. Did he feel her love when she made sure he had clean running socks or when she busted herself at the paper on campus, like she felt his love for her, when she saw him trying to be his best?

But, seriously, would it kill him to rinse his cereal bowl once in a while? She would wash every dish he ever made, if only he didn't make it harder on her. After years of being forced into dish washing, she liked doing it, but she was tired of scraping rice crispies out of a bowl because they'd dried there because she was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, working to pass her classes, participate in the clubs, and manage the house. Generally, she'd have no problem saying, "Hey, Jerkface, I'm not doing the dishes if you're going to be an idiot about it." But she didn't mind, not really, because more often than not she'd ask and he'd dry them and put them away, standing with her, hip to hip in their tiny kitchen, sometimes talking, sometimes not.

If he could just pick up a little of the slack without her having to ask, they would actually have time to just be, just sit and watch the sun rise. Yeah, he helped, when she asked. He wasn't a misogynist. Heck, he was a bigger feminist than she was. He could and would and did any so called woman's work she set him to. He was a great man, a wonderful man, but it galled her that he didn't take it upon himself to put his socks in the hamper last Tuesday. For Sam, love was a verb, and she didn't feel very honored and loved picking up his socks when he was capable of doing it himself, even with a broken wrist.

Sometimes, Sam knew it sucked to be married to your best friend. You had no one to complain to when your spouse or best friend pissed you off, because they were on in the same. Sure, she could call Jen, but Sam knew that Jen wasn't the best person to talk to about issues with Jake. She tried, once, and Jen had been so laid back about it in an unnatural way. At another point, Jen had asked, "Well, you knew who he was when you married him, didn't you?" That isn't to say that they fought often. It was so rare, it took her by surprise, to be truthful. They worked so well together, she often was shocked when something wasn't working. Sometimes, she wanted to scream at him, "I want to talk to my best friend! Take off the husband hat, please." But she knew the roles they played in each other's lives hadn't really changed. She didn't like being confused. How could he be so observant about cattle, and horses, and sometimes, even her, and so totally be oblivious to the fact that the house was a mess? But what scared her the most was that they were only just getting started. What if, she wondered, this just built up and built up and one day, she would wake up and realize that they hadn't had a conversation, a real one, in two months, and that the only things they shared anymore were, please God, their children and a bed that was big enough that they didn't have to touch unless they wanted to? Was she loosing her best friend status? She had never, not once, been jealous of Darrell or Declan, but right now she was. Deck saw him more often than she did, it seemed. Did Deck know Jake better now than she did? Did she still know him? Did he still know her? She needed assurances, and she wasn't going to find them at the checkout line.

She headed home with the best of intentions and a carton of milk. And jelly, of course, but that was beside the point. "Hey."

"Hi." Jake looked up from his abnormal psychology text.

She put the bag on the counter. "I got the jelly...but we need to talk about some stuff."

He closed the book. "I figured as much."

"Yeah. Do you have any idea why I'm so upset at you right now?' Sam sat down on the couch next to him.

"Nope." He looked at her quizzically.

She sighed, and scooted closer. "I really don't like feeling like I've got to be on top of everything around here every second of the day. You're equally responsible for the million things I do all day. Milk buying and kitchen cleaning aren't only for girls, you know?"

"Never said they were." He asserted, "I help, Brat."

"Yeah, you do. When I ask. Sometimes it would be great if you could do something without me having to ask."

He looked sheepish. "I don't really see a mess."

"Oh." She was knocked through a loop. "Really?" She was baffled as the house was a complete mess. School had to come first for both of them, and it completely showed in their living spaces.

"Yes, really." He smiled.

"Maybe you could try to see the rooms like I'd see them?" She asked, "Maybe I could try to loosen up and we could meet in the middle?"

"All right."

She kissed his cheek and moved to get up. "I've got to go do the dishes."

"I'll help."

That night, Sam found herself sitting in Jake's lap, telling him everything she'd thought about. In those moments, as she was in many others, Sam was glad Jake was Jake. She was not one little bit surprised when she found nothing but understanding and acceptance and commiseration in him. After all, she'd married her best friend, hadn't she?

And somehow, they made it through finals and back home again.

**I'm sorry! Every couple has growing pains when their circumstances shift, and spats, and it's important to work them out in a healthy way. But still, I hate discord, no matter how short lived. **

**Please Review as the sooner you do, the sooner you find out who's working at Three Ponies over the summer! Feel free to guess in your review. **

**You guys have really humbled me in the last postings. Can we beat seven reviews for one chapter this time? I know we're getting more and more readers every day, which is super cool, but I'd love it if you'd say hi**


	51. Chapter 50

**Happy Friday! A/N Below!**

Declan Fisher was glad to have been invited to stay with the Ely's for the first part of summer. Working on the ranch meant money, and money was something no college student on his own could ever turn down. Even now, he only really opened up when his wife was around. So, when he got the phone call, he'd been surprised, by humbled. He'd guessed Jake had really been listening when he'd mentioned his lack of money, or a summer job. He might have been Jake's roomate first semester, but the guy had been pretty withdrawn, and he was glad to know that Jake considered him a good enough friend to offer him the job.

For someone so young, Jake was really responsible. Even so, Declan couldn't understand why their families had allowed them to marry so young, or even why they would want to do it. He'd never thought of marriage, not once in his twenty years of living. He was just a country boy from Idaho, he wanted to see the world, not give his life for some woman.

But...even so, Jake and Sam seemed to be two halves of a whole that was freaky in some ways. He couldn't count all the times they'd moved, acted or thought in such unison that he seriously wondered if they were telepathic. Now that he thought about it, these people never fought, not that he saw, anyway. Jake never came to class griping about her, not that the dude seemed capable of it, even if did call her a brat. It was just so strange. He hoped this visit would shed some light on the two people he cared about but actually didn't understand. But he was worried, too. What if this whole family was freaky? Declan wasn't above worrying about it, he'd seen some freaky stuff on the SciFi channel. It seemed every film began in some remote location, much like this ranch...

He didn't have time to consider it, though, because according to the directions they'd given him days ago, he was here. The sign said "Three Ponies" so he knew he was in the right place. "Here we go!" he said to no one save himself and the bobble head on his dashboard. He parked his Toyota next to a station wagon and walked to the door. A slightly older copy of Jake with beefier shoulders and short hair answered it promptly. Declan broke the silence.

"I'm Declan. Jake's expecting me." No sooner had he finished the sentence than the door was opened and he was ushered inside.

The man called "Mooommmm! Jakey's friend his here!" He turned to Declan. "I'm Quinn. I'm the fifth brother. Only Jake is younger than I am."

Declan goggled, "Five?" He hadn't known there were so many of them, all of them boys.

Quinn smiled, "Well, six, counting Jake. Don't worry. You'll adjust."

The woman that entered seemed to be very calm. She introduced herself as Max and told Quinn to take him out to find Sam and Jake. Quinn joked "Even you should know that where one is, the other is right there." With that, Quinn rolled his eyes.

Declan saw his chance to begin as they exited the house. "Have...they always been that way?"

Quinn nodded, as he walked into the barn. Deck was taken aback by how large and airy the stone barn's entry was. It looked like something out of a storybook, but as they walked inside, it became clear that it was fully functional. He still was taken aback when there weren't rows of Holsteins in a head to head arrangement.

He was pulled from his musings as Quinn spoke."Since the day Sam was born. Jake insists she was a pest who followed him around, even when he told her to get lost, but we all know better. One time, he was seven, she was six. Some teacher sent home a note that they needed to make new friends, have separate lunches, recesses, whatever. Parents tried to bring up the idea. The kids got pissed and Jake" he noted Deck's gaze and continued as he made a turn to where horses were hanging out in a pasture behind the barn, "Yes, Jake refused to let Sam's hand go at school the next day. Called both of the dads to come and all and tell them they had to let go. I bet it was funny, these two men begging their kids, trying to explain everything to them."

Quinn paused as he grabbed two halters from a hook. "Oh, geez, man. Can you ride a horse?"

Declan nodded, "Not as well as you, probably. But I'll manage if we go slow. It's been awhile. We use four wheelers at my Grandparent's place."

"Well, then, Frankie's your boy. Aren't you Frankie?' A large chestnut gelding, who was aged but alert, snuffled Quinn's shirt as he led him forward after petting him as though he were the most beloved animal in the world. After seeing to Frankie and making sure Declan was getting to know the old man before heading out, he saw to his own horse. His horse seemed to be very spirited, and Deck grinned as he thought he saw Frankie roll his eyes at the antics of the young horse.

They set out in silence after saddling up. Declan asked, "How are we going to find them?"

Quinn said "We're tracking them." He said this as if it was the most natural thing ever, though Deck couldn't tell if he was joking. He probably was, given his grin. Wouldn't he know where they were?

"Tracking?"

"Yeah." Quinn said, as though Declan was an idiot. "Oh, right. You don't know. Our grandfather, Mac, is an expert tracker. Worked with the FBI and CIA in his day. Did some work in several wars, though he won't talk about it. Taught us all he knew. I can do enough to get by. Jake really took to it. Grandpa says it's in our blood, but that makes Baby Bear, eh, Jake feel awkward, so don't tell him I told you."

Declan was enjoying this. Not only was he learning a metric ton about Sam and Jake, he was learning it from Jake's big brother. Nothing could be better. "I sort of wondered..."

"If I think Sam and Jake are strange?" He finished, as Declan broke off to grab the horn as Frankie hopped up a slight embankment.

"Well..." He felt awkward. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to know most, but decided to ask his most pressing question. "Who let them get married?"

Quinn chuckled, "What do you mean, let? They eloped to Vegas last summer. Our parents were resigned, but hers, the way I hear it, were beyond angry. There's a big story there, but it'll have to wait." Quinn paused for a time as the horses meandered on,"I'mma like having you around, man." Deck wondered where that had come from, but followed Quinn's gaze towards the horizon to hear him say "Here they are."

And there they were, tossing hay off the bed of truck. Declan supposed they were feeding the cattle. What did he know? His grandparents grew potatoes and had dairy cows.

The couple noticed their brother, and Declan at the same time. Sam waved, Jake sort of smiled.

When they were done, Jake came over, followed closely by Sam. "Hey, man. How's it? The missus?"

Sam scowled, "The Mister is fine, and so am I."

Quinn faux-whispered, "Sammy's a bit sensitive about being called Mrs. Ely."

Jake just grinned as his wife cuffed his brother on the back of the head.

Declan had never seen this open side of either of them.

The summer had began.

**Are you surprised? It's Deck! How do you feel about that? Let me know in a review. I am humbled by the awesome reviews this week! Thanks to everyone who wrote such detailed replies. They made my week. **

**Also, Frankie may or may not be based on my horse. Name and some details changed, of course. I don't think he would want to be internet famous. **


End file.
